Une enfance, une vie
by Elro
Summary: Plus tard, ils seront aussi unis que les doigts d'une main, aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas vraiment le cas ! Quand les Maraudeurs n'existaient pas encore...[Pas de spoiler du tome 5][complet]
1. Intro

Ceux qui me connaissent savent que j'agis à l'instinct. Ici, comme d'habitude, je lui obéis. J'adore les Maraudeurs, j'ai voulu retracer leur histoire, leur enfance. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle va donner, vous êtes prévenus ! Si je pouvais la qualifier, je dirais qu'elle fait partie de ce que j'appelle le « coup du Suédois ». Albane comprendra !!!

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

INTRO 

Ma vie est morne et sans intérêt. En dehors du fait que je suis né de parents sorciers, rien ne peut me différencier des autres enfants. Je m'habille comme eux, je vais dans la même école qu'eux, je n'aime pas les cours, ni les devoirs, j'aime le sport, comme tous les garçons de mon âge, j'ai mon « ennemi personnel et attitré ».

Que je le déteste ce petit prétentieux, fayot auprès des instits mais le premier à mettre le bazar en cours quand ils ont le dos tourné. Que je le déteste ce petit binoclard qui fait le malin avec toutes les filles. Il a 10 ans, mais sous prétexte que ses parents sont des Aurors exceptionnels, le fi-fils a Papa est exceptionnel aussi. Non je ne suis pas jaloux, manquerait plus que ça ! Le comble de la malchance, c'est que Maman et _sa_  mère à _lui_ sont amies depuis Poudlard, l'école britannique de Sorcellerie. Alors, forcément, j'ai pas le choix, je dois le supporter ! Enfin, le supporter est un bien grand mot ! Je dois me débrouiller pour me contenir quand il est dans un rayon de 30 kilomètres pour éviter que je ne l'assomme avec le première chose que je pourrai trouver. Mais, un jour je t'aurai, c'est promis ! Je te promets qu'un cognard ne t'arrangerait pas mieux que moi. Je te promets que ta Maman ne te reconnaîtra plus !

Quand je te vois, en train de faire le fier, en train de montrer aux petites Moldues ce que tu sais faire, j'ai du mal à m'empêcher de venir te claquer ! Oui, _James Potter, _le moment venu, je ne te louperai pas.

Depuis quand je te déteste ? Aucune idée ! Depuis la naissance, sans doute. Depuis quand est ce que je promets de me venger ? Depuis l'an dernier. Quand une de tes nombreuses conneries a mal tourné, depuis que tu m'as laissé accuser, punir et humilier devant toute l'école. Depuis ce jour, j'attends mon heure. Et elle viendra, c'est promis…

Cet après-midi, en rentrant de l'école, mes parents ne sont pas là. Ce n'est pas normal, mais je ne m'inquiète pas. Mon père n'est presque jamais là. Avec son poste au Ministère, il est souvent en déplacement. Par contre, quand Maman n'est pas là, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me poser des questions. Malgré mon imagination, souvent qualifiée de débordante, je ne trouve aucune raison pouvant justifier son absence. Alors, je me colle à mes devoirs. Au moins, a l'école, j'ai un avantage certain sur James. Même si je n'aime pas les cours, je veux le battre, l'exterminer, l'atomiser… Il ne supporte pas la concurrence, et je le sais bien. Depuis que j'ai six ans, il ne m'a jamais battu dans la moindre matière, il ne m'a jamais battu, moi son plus grand « rival » !

Je vois bien dans ses yeux qu'il me méprise tout autant que je l'exècre. Lui aussi n'attend qu'une chose : se retrouver face à moi. Il n'est pas grand, il n'est pas sportif, tandis que j'ai une tête de plus que lui et que je joue au Quidditch depuis que je suis petit. Mais, je sais, au fond de moi-même, qu'il est plus rusé qu'un renard, plus malin qu'un singe et plus insaisissable qu'une anguille. Jamais, il ne s'est jamais fait prendre pour la moindre bêtise, il laisse accuser les autres. Je ne dois pas le prendre à la légère, ce serait une erreur. On me dit souvent que ce ne sont pas des discours pour les garçons de mon âge. Ils ont raison, mais ils n'ont pas Potter sur le dos. Depuis tout petit, j'y ai droit. Ma mère nous gardait tous les deux jusqu'à ce que l'on soit en âge d'aller à l'école. Et là, forcément, qui est ce qui a le droit de se le coltiner tous les ans dans sa classe ? Moi, bien sur ! Quelle chance ! J'espère que si je vais un jour à Poudlard, je réussirai à m'en débarrasser.

Au moment où je pense à Poudlard, un hibou arrive, portant la lettre tellement attendue ! « _Nous avons le plaisir de vous informez que vous bénéficiez d'une inscription au Collège Poudlard que vous rejoindrez le 1er septembre prochain ». _Cette phrase j'en rêvais ! Je voudrais tant annoncer la nouvelle à Maman, pouvoir libérer mon bonheur et le partager avec ceux que j'aime. Mais Maman… Où est-elle ? Il est 20h, et elle n'est pas là. Ce n'est pas normal, je commence à m'inquiéter elle ne m'a pas laissé de mot, ce matin, elle n'a pas dit qu'elle irait faire des courses. Papa ne sera pas là avant une bonne heure, et moi, je suis tout seul. J'irai bien voir Aline pour savoir si elle n'a pas vu Maman, mais je ne  réponds pas de moi si je croise James chez lui. Surtout si on m'annonce que lui aussi va à Poudlard l'an prochain. Mais Maman, où est Maman ? Voilà quatre heures que je suis rentré et elle n'est pas là, pas là. Où peut-elle bien être ? Où ? Ca fait des années qu'elle n'a pas été retenue au travail aussi tard, mais elle se débrouillait toujours pour m'avertir. Qu'est ce que le Bureau des Plantes peut bien lui vouloir ? Surtout, aujourd'hui ! Aujourd'hui le jour où je reçois enfin ma lettre de Poudlard ! 9 heures sonnent à la grande horloge du salon, et un ''pop'' caractéristique se fait entendre. J'aimerai que ce soit Maman, mais je le sais bien, Maman déteste transplaner, elle prend toujours la Poudre de Cheminette. Même en sachant que ce n'est pas elle, je ne peux m'empêcher de soupirer, déçu, quand je vois entrer mon père dans la cuisine. Il le remarque aussitôt.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Fiston ?

- Je ne sais pas où est Maman, elle est en retard et elle n'a pas laissé de mot.

- Tu as oublié ? Elle est à Poudlard aujourd'hui. Elle est à une réunion des anciens élèves et elle va rentrer tard. Je vais te montrer que moi aussi je sais bien faire la cuisine !!!

Après avoir lancé un regard horrifié à mon père à propos de ses talents culinaires, je me précipite vers le buffet pour prendre la lettre de Poudlard et la lui tendre. Je vois ses yeux s'éclairer, sa bouche devenir un franc sourire et il s'exclame : « Il est hors de question qu'on laisse passer une occasion comme ça ! Allez viens, je t'embarque au resto !!! Entre hommes ! Et c'est toi qui choisis ! »

Je choisis un restaurant italien dans le Londres moldu. J'adore être avec mon père, c'est génial ! Aujourd'hui, il commence à me parler de son enfance. C'est la première fois que je réalise que mes parents ont été jeunes aussi ! Mon père était à Durmstang, et ma mère a Poudlard, elle appartenait à la maison de Poufsouffle. C'est pendant un échange inter-collège qu'ils se sont rencontrés et ça avait été le coup de foudre. Pendant son récit, mon père revivait ce moment, et moi avec lui. Je vois cette fille aux longs cheveux noirs et aux grands yeux gris rencontrer le regard brun de mon père. Je la vois lui sourire, venir lui dire au revoir tandis qu'il repartait pour son école. Il m'explique que s'il était à Durmstang c'est que ses parents étaient employés au Ministère de la Magie et qu'ils avaient du s'installer en Bulgarie pour leur travail. La soirée est passée à une vitesse incroyable, je suis maintenant surmotivé pour la rentrée. Dans 3 mois, je suis à Poudlard ! 3 mois ! A Poudlard ! Dans 3 mois !

Que le temps va me sembler long ! A écouter les instits moldus nous apprendre ces fichues règles de grammaire, à supporter Potter… Mais pourquoi est ce qu'il revient toujours dans mes pensées celui là ?

Dans 3 mois, je vais à Poudlard… C'est sur cette pensée tellement agréable que je m'endors cette nuit là.

A suivre… (si vous le voulez bien !)

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Mais qui donc peut détester James à ce point ? Votre avis dans les reviews !!!! Mais les critiques, avis, idées, … sont aussi à donner après avoir cliqué sur le bouton du bas de la page !**

**J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas trop endormis sur cette fic, parce qu'elle est pas finie ! Mais la suite se fera peut être aussi un peu attendre puisque je suis sur mon autre fic et que le BAC commence à se profiler !**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Merci pour les reviews ! Mais j'en parlerai à la fin du chapitre, j'aurai plus de place !!!**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages que vous reconnaîtrez sont à JKR, et les autres sont à moi, mais je suis prête à les lui donner si elle veut !!! J'en serais même flattée ! lol**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Chapitre 1 : Je… 

****

Je suis terriblement pressé d'aller à Poudlard ! 2 semaines sont passées depuis que j'ai reçu ma lettre de l'école. Entre temps, j'ai réussi à me fritter une énième fois avec Potter. Il a fini à l'infirmerie, moi, dans le bureau de la directrice. J'ai eu droit à l'habituel sermon : « Tu devrais prendre exemple sur lui ». J'essaie de m'imaginer la Terre avec un deuxième Potter, mais j'abandonne, ce serait vraiment apocalyptique !!! En plus, c'était pas de ma faute ! Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de réagir un peu violemment quand j'ai appris qu'il irait lui aussi à Poudlard. C'était vraiment plus fort que moi !!!

Le coté positif de la chose, c'est quand même la fête de ce soir au Manoir pour fêter notre « arrivée au Paradis » comme dit Papa. On sera 'je ne sais pas trop combien', mais un sacré nombre ! Puisqu'il y aura ma famille, la sienne à _lui_, et des amis. En même temps que notre entrée à Poudlard, on fête nos anniversaires. Et demain, on ira sur le Chemin de Traverse acheter nos fournitures. Le programme est plus que réjouissant !

A 19 heures, je monte me préparer : je choisis une robe bleu-nuit, ma couleur préférée. Potter est aussi en train de se changer. Il a opté pour une robe verte, 'couleur feuille de menthe'. D'après ce que j'entends, il essaie désespérément de se coiffer, j'en rigole d'avance ! Mes cheveux n'ayant pas posé le moindre problème, je sors de la chambre. Je l'entends continuer à se disputer avec son reflet qui semble penser que pour sa tignasse, c'est peine perdue. J'aurais tendance à être de son avis ! Mais comment ne pas être d'accord avec ceux qui ne le sont pas avec Potter ? Son reflet en l'occurrence !!! En descendant le grand escalier, je remarque que les invités commencent à arriver. J'aperçois une de mes tantes de l'autre coté du salon dans sa robe noire. Je la perds rapidement de vue et décide donc d'aller aider ma mère. Je commence à m'occuper des toasts grâce à un sortilège ne nécessitant pas de baguette et qui ne peut pas être détecté par le Ministère de la Magie (je ne suis pas autorisé à faire de magie sans être au moins un sorcier de Second Cycle mais je ne vois pas comment tartiner autant de toasts autrement !). Je me mets au travail jusqu'à ce que je me sente soulevé de terre. En me retournant, je reconnais mon grand-père maternel que je n'ai pas vu depuis des années. Je le sers dans mes bras avant de reculer pour l'examiner. Il a vieilli, ça se voit, ses cheveux ressemblent à des fils d'argent, ses yeux à des saphirs, toutefois, l'étincelle qui leur donnait tant de vis s'affaiblit lentement, des cernes les soulignent. Mais il ressemble toujours autant à Maman, la forme du visage est toujours la même. Pas de doute ! Il porte une robe grise d'une consistance étrange, on pourrait penser qu'elle est faite dans du nuage. Ma grand-mère, derrière lui, vient à son tour m'embrasser. Elle n'a pas changé, elle a toujours son 'look décoiffant'. Elle porte une robe orange, ses cheveux noirs luttent férocement contre les années et ses yeux pétillent. Elle me tend un paquet cadeau en me souhaitant un joyeux anniversaire. Le cadeau a une forme étrange, je déteste ouvrir un paquet sans avoir deviné ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur. Pendant que je cherche, je sens de petites griffes pointues se planter dans ma main, n'y tenant plus, je me décide à l'ouvrir, et devant moi apparaît un minuscule chaton, d'un noir de jais, blotti dans le papier. Quand il ouvre les yeux, qui sont de la même couleur que les aigues-marines, ma grand-mère fait les présentations. C'est la fille de leur propre chatte, Atomic qu'ils ont appelé Dynamite à cause de son caractère, m'explique-t-elle, un peu orageux. Mon grand-père me glisse quelque chose dans ma poche, « c'est pour me rappeler au bon souvenir de tes profs ! Fais les tourner chèvres, montre leur que tu es mon digne petit-fils » me chuchote-t-il. En me souriant, ils s'éloignent pour aller saluer les autres, j'en fais de même.

De la part de mes parents je reçois un « bon pour le hibou de mon choix », de la part des Potter des livres sur le Quidditch, et sur bien d'autres sujets, je reçois des tonnes de sucreries, de bonbons, de gâteaux de toutes sortes, un abonnement à un magazine sur les sports sorciers, et de la part de la vieille Madeleine, un manuel de potions. Du coin de l'œil, je vois Potter qui ouvre un paquet, il en sort une cape étrange. Ce n'est que lorsque je le vois disparaître en dessous que je réalise qu'il s'agit d'une cape d'invisibilité. C'est vraiment lui mâcher le travail, comme s'il en avait besoin pour désobéir aux règlements. Règlements. Règlements. Je sens le cadeau de mon grand-père dans ma poche, moi aussi, Potter, je vais leur en faire voir des vertes et des pas mûres ! Me sentant tendu, Dynamite se lève et vient se frotter contre ma joue, ce qui a pour effet de me calmer instantanément. A présent, il ouvre un cadeau qui semble être un gros livre, en voyant sa tête, on voit que ce n'est pas tout à fait ce dont il rêvait. Me désintéressant de lui, je déambule parmi les invités, le chaton sur l'épaule. En tendant l'oreille, je m'aperçois que la plupart des conversations sont similaires. Ils parlent presque tous d'un sorcier qui monterait en puissance du coté noir.

Aux alentours de 4 heures, une fois que tous les invités sont partis, je monte me coucher. Dynamite se couche sur l'oreiller et s'endort aussitôt je ne tarde pas à la suivre. 

Il est presque 10 heures quand je me réveille. Je descends, le chaton me suivant comme mon ombre, en évitant de faire du bruit j'imagine qu'ils ne sont pas tous réveillés ! Le temps est superbe, tant mieux ! C'est pas spécialement agréable d'aller sur le Chemin de Traverse sous la pluie. Quand mes parents descendent, il est plus de midi, on mange en vitesse, et on passe chercher les Potter (forcément !) puis on prend la Poudre de Cheminette tandis que Papa transplane directement au Chaudron Baveur pour pouvoir nous y accueillir. Tom, le patron, en nous voyant tous arriver nous ouvre le passage, dans le fond de sa cour, qui donne sur l'allée principale. Maman parcourt la liste des yeux, d'une formule elle en fait deux copies puis répartit les tâches. Elle s'occupe du matériel de potions (chaudron, fioles, balance et des herbes) et du télescope pour les cours d'Astronomie. Mon père se charge des livres et moi, je dois me débrouiller avec les robes, les capes et surtout la baguette ! C'est par cette dernière que je commence. Je me rends dans la petite boutique d'Ollivander, il n'y a personne jusqu'à ce que le vieil homme apparaisse, venant de nulle part. Après m'avoir salué rapidement, je le sens qui m'observe attentivement.

« - Tiens, le fils de Joan Aylmer ! Je me souviens très bien : baguette de frêne, 28 cm, excellente pour les enchantements même si elle n'était pas spécialement puissante. Par contre, je ne vois pas qui est votre paternel.

-Mon père était à Durmstang.

-Hmm, sa baguette viendrait donc de chez Gregorovitch, dit-il d'un air dépité. »

Après avoir pris les mesures, il passe dans l'arrière boutique et ramène plusieurs boites. 

« Bois de pin, 23cm, plume d'hippogriffe »

« Chêne, 25.5cm, crin de licorne »

« Cerisier, 21cm, écaille de triton »

« Epicéa, 23cm, plume de phénix »

Les baguettes se succèdent, l'enthousiasme d'Ollivander va en s'accroissant : « Plus le client est difficile, plus la baguette et lui forment un couple admirable » me confie-t-il. « Tenez, essayez celle-ci : Bois de bouleau, avec un fil d'or, 27cm, assez flexible ». Une douce chaleur m'envahit le bras et la baguette se met à envoyer des pétales de rose. Le vieil homme me regarde, surpris, mais il me laisse partir sans un mot après que je l'ai payé. Je me dirige alors chez Mme Guipure, une sorcière s'occupe aussitôt de moi, elle me fait mettre debout sur un tabouret et commence à faire ses ourlets. A l'autre bout de la boutique, une sorcière s'occupe d'un garçon aux cheveux châtains, mais il me tourne le dos. Quand je paye mes achats, il est déjà parti.

Une fois tous mes achats terminés, je rejoins mon père qui m'attend sur la terrasse du glacier. Tous les deux, nous allons faire un tour dans le magasin d'accessoires pour le Quidditch, où il n'y a aucune nouveauté, puis à l'animalerie. Je choisis une chouette lapone et selon la tradition familiale, je la baptise selon un de mes éléments magiques : ce sera Gold. Après avoir récupéré tout le monde, nous repartons pour le Manoir.

Les deux dernières semaines de cours passent à une vitesse stupéfiante, et assez calmement si on oublie une 'légère' altercation avec Potter. Mais cette fois ci, fait rare, j'ai réussi à échapper à la dirlo. Dynamite ne me quitte plus, même pour aller à l'école, par contre c'est bizarre, elle ne grandit pas. Il faudra que je demande à Hagrid, le garde chasse de Poudlard, j'ai entendu dire qu'il aime les animaux.

Pour faire passer les vacances plus vite, j'ai commencé à potasser les bouquins de cours, ils sont passionnants pour la plupart. Je sens que je ne vais pas m'ennuyer pendant cette année, ni les six suivantes d'ailleurs ! C'est bien la première fois que je suis si pressé d'aller en cours ! La semaine prochaine, je pars quelques jours avec Maman en Irlande. On va pouvoir discuter de Poudlard.

Pendant ces vacances, j'ai appris un nombre incroyable de choses incroyables. Je n'avais jamais pensé que le verbe « Apprendre » me rendrait aussi heureux un jour ! Et pourtant ! La rentrée, c'est demain, déjà ou enfin devrais-je dire ! J'ai rendez-vous à 10 heures sur le quai 9 ¾ de la gare de King's Cross, et ensuite j'aurai un long voyage avant d'arriver au Collège. Je n'ai pas le droit d'emmener plus d'un animal. Gold restera à la maison, si j'ai besoin de lui, j'ai sculpté une espèce de sifflet pendant les vacances auquel il répond. Je n'allais quand même pas laisser Dynamite à la maison ! Même si j'en avais eu le courage, ma mère me l'aurait renvoyé par Hibou Express, pour cause de « sale caractère ». Faut dire qu'avec moi, c'est un ange, mais dès qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre dans les parages, elle devient un véritable petit démon !

Ce soir, je me couche tôt, mais je suis tellement excité à l'idée d'aller enfin à l'école de mes rêves que je ne peux pas m'endormir. Je tourne et me retourne dans mon lit, et je finis par sombrer dans un sommeil agité dans les environs de 2h du matin.

A 6heures, mon père vient me réveiller. J'essaie de me rendormir avant que le mot Poudlard me vienne à l'esprit et que je saute hors de mon lit. Je m'habille en un clin d'œil avec des vêtements moldus. (Bah oui, faut pas croire que la gare sera réservée aux sorciers !). Quand je descends dans la cuisine, Dynamite est déjà en train de manger, à croire qu'elle est aussi impatiente que moi !

A partir du moment où je monte dans la voiture, le temps se met à accélérer, de même que mon pouls à l'entrée de la gare. Dans quelques heures seulement, je serai dans la plus grande école de sorcellerie du monde. Je cherche des yeux les voies 9 et 10, après les avoir trouvées, je me dirige avec mon chariot vers le mur qui les sépare. Au lieu de le percuter, je passe à travers sans rien sentir, ma mère me suit quelques secondes après. Le temps passe et Papa apparaît finalement 10 minutes après suivi d'une fille d'à peu près mon âge puis de ses parents. Je devine facilement que ses parents sont Moldus rien qu'un voyant leur attitude. Mon père fait les présentations, la fille s'appelle Lily Evans, elle a de superbes cheveux auburn et d'immenses yeux verts. Elle semble totalement paniquée à l'idée de quitter 'son' monde. Après les dernières recommandations (n'oublie pas de te brosser les dents, change de chaussettes tous les jours, je ne veux pas de hibou 'rappel à l'ordre', … ) je monte dans le Poudlard Express. Tous les compartiments sont pris, je rentre dans un où se trouve déjà le garçon de chez Mme Guipure qui dort, alors que le train n'est pas encore parti ! La discussion promet d'être passionnante ! Je sors de ma poche un petit livre et un parchemin (le cadeau que m'a fait mon grand-père) que je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'observer, ni de lire. Le parchemin est étrange, il n'y a rien d'écrit dessus, mais je sens quelque chose en le regardant, c'est sur qu'il n'est pas aussi innocent qu'il n'y paraît. Le livre s'intitule « A quoi sert Poudlard ? », quand je l'ouvre, toutes les pages sont blanches, sauf la première où mon grand-père a mis une dédicace : « A mon seul petit-fils, je compte sur toi pour prendre ma relève. Tu ne pourras utiliser ce livre qu'à partir de ta 2e année au Collège. Prends en soin, il est unique. Ton grand-père. ». Et dire que je comptais dessus pour m'occuper pendant le trajet… !!!

Une cacophonie me parvient depuis le couloir, apparemment il y en a qui n'ont toujours pas trouvé de place dans les wagons. La porte de notre compartiment s'ouvre, et qui apparaît ? Allez, je vous le donne dans le mille ! Ca ne pouvait être que lui, jamais je n'arriverai à me débarrasser de lui, Maudit Potter. Il grommelle qu'il n'y a pas d'autre place dans les autres compartiments. Dommage ! Il s'assied le plus loin possible de moi et sort un livre, j'essaie d'en voir le titre, mais pas moyen. Puisque je n'ai rien à faire, je sors un échiquier modèle sorcier bien sur ! , et le mets en mode solitaire. C'est bien plus complexe, le niveau est beaucoup plus élevé que contre la plupart des autres adversaires. Je sais que Potter est remarquable aux échecs, mais jamais je ne m'abaisserai à lui proposer de faire une partie. Après avoir perdu 3 parties de suite, je commence fermement à m'ennuyer, mes pensées dérivent sur Poudlard. C 'est la première fois que je me pose des questions sur la maison que je vais avoir. Quatre maisons, quatre caractères : Poufsouffle (de ma mère), Serdaigle, Serpentard, et Gryffondor (mon grand-père) le blaireau, l'aigle, le serpent, le lion la loyauté, la soif de connaissance, l'ambition, le courage. Mon caractère possède certainement ces quatre qualités, même si je n'ai jamais eu besoin de prouver mon courage (ou son absence), la connaissance, je veux bien, mais c'est surtout pour casser Potter… Sur ces pensées, je m'endors, Dynamite vient se mettre en boule dans mon cou pour me rejoindre au pays des songes.

Je me réveille quelques heures plus tard, ballotté dans tous les sens, quand j'ouvre les yeux, je vois que c'est Potter qui vient de me secouer. Je suis prêt à lui montrer pourquoi je suis réputé pour ma mauvaise humeur au réveil, mais avant d'avoir le temps d'esquisser le moindre mouvement, il me crache presque à la figure : « Calme-toi, on arrive, vas te changer ». Déçu d'avoir tort, j'obtempère, l'autre garçon n'est plus là. C'est sur qu'en voyant Potter, on ne peut que se sauver !

Le voyage se termine enfin ! Dans le haut-parleur, une voix crachote, d'après ce que j'ai compris, on doit laisser nos bagages sur place, ils seront emmenés directement dans les dortoirs. Un homme immense fait s'embarquer les « anciens » dans d'étranges calèches, tandis qu'il nous dit à nous, premières années de nous embarquer dans des barques. Je me retrouve avec un garçon grassouillet et deux filles. Tandis que je les regarde, j'entends des murmures d'admiration, je relève la tête pour voir un spectacle incroyable : Poudlard vient d'apparaître hors de la brume, on peut voir des centaines et des centaines de lumières. C'était magnifique. Arrivés de l'autre coté du lac, Hagrid, l'homme gigantesque frappe trois coups puissants à la porte du château. Tout de suite après, la porte s'ouvre. Dans l'encadrement se tient une grande sorcière vêtue de vert, elle a tiré ses cheveux noirs en chignon, ce qui lui donne l'air sévère. Elle nous invite à entrer. Nous pénétrons dans un hall immense, très grand, très haut, … Immense quoi !!! Le professeur McGonagall (ben oui, j'ai oublié de vous la présenter ? J) nous guide à travers la salle pour nous faire parvenir dans une petite salle où elle nous dit d'attendre. Elle sortit pour revenir presque aussitôt nous souhaite la bienvenue à Poudlard. 

«- Quand vous passerez dans la salle d'à coté, ce sera pour vous faire répartir dans les différentes maisons que sont Serdaigle, Gryffondor, Poufsouffle et Serpentard où vous passerez toute votre scolarité et qui sera pour vous une seconde famille. Vous devrez vous efforcer de gagner le maximum de points pour votre maison, et en perdre le minimum pour que votre maison puisse remporter la Coupe des Quatre Maisons, c'est à dire un grand honneur ! La Cérémonie va commencer dans quelques minutes, je vous conseille de bien vous tenir. »

Après ces quelques phrases, elle nous tourna le dos, nous laissant à nos tourments. Comment vont-ils nous répartir ? Par un test ? Au hasard ? Avec notre niveau de magie ? Mes jambes tremblent, pour la première fois de ma vie, je stresse. Combien de temps va-t-on devoir rester là ?

«- Mettez-vous en rang et suivez-moi ». Sa voix ne souffre aucune réplique et curieusement mes jambes lui obéissent, un pas après l'autre, même si maintenant, c'est mon estomac qui fait des siennes. Notre file lui obéit et franchit une double porte. Nous voici dans la Grande Salle, j'en ai tellement entendu parler ! Son plafond magique ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau au ciel, on voyait les nuages passer devant la lune, cacher les étoiles…, des chandelles semblent suspendues par des fils invisibles dans les airs. Autour de nous s'étendent cinq grandes tables. Deux à gauche, deux à droite et celle de devant avec les professeurs. Des fantômes nous dépassent dans leur robe nacrée, légèrement transparents. Tout ça, c'est pas bon pour mon estomac. Il n'y a plus aucune différence entre les sorciers de longue lignée et les sorciers de parents moldus. Je cherche des yeux Potter, ou comment se remonter le moral. Il est quelques pas plus loin, son visage est livide, je vois que lui aussi stresse. 

Le professeur McGonagall vient de poser un vieux chapeau sur un tabouret. Celui ci, après quelques secondes se met à chanter. Mon dieu ! J'ai rarement entendu quelqu'un chanter aussi faux. Je sais simplement qu'il nous explique que nous allons devoir le mettre sur notre tête pour qu'il nous répartisse. McGonagall saisit un parchemin et commence à appeler les élèves les uns après les autres.

« - Agroy, Terry !

-SERDAIGLE ! crie le chapeau. 

 La deuxième table à gauche se met à applaudir, Terry va s'y asseoir. 

-Black, Sirius.

Je me m'avance, mes jambes chancellent.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! J'ai eu du mal, c'est dur de parler à travers un mec !!! **

**Merci pour les reviews ! **

**¤ Pour Kamala d'abord ! Ma première sur cette fic, et non, c'était pas Rogue ! J'espère que la suite t'a plu**

**¤ Idem pour Sophie-Maria !**

**¤ Ange : alors finalement, j'ai réussi à vous mener en bateau ??? lol**

**¤ Albane : je vais croire que tu commences à me connaître !!! Pour le coup du Suédois, je vous expliquerai ça dans un chapitre si j'ai rien d'autre à dire.**

**¤ Pour Mymye-Potter : Et non, c'était pas notre ami Severus !!!**

**Merci donc pour ces reviews et aussi à ceux qui n'ont rien laissé d'avoir daigné lire ma fic -) vous êtes autorisés à en poster d'autres. La suite sera sans doute plus longue à venir, j'ai pas mal de boulot en ce moment. Albane, arrête de rire !!!**

**@+++**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages que vous reconnaîtrez sont à JKR, et les autres sont à moi, mais je suis prête à les lui donner si elle veut !!! J'en serais même flattée ! lol**

**Je m'occuperai des reviews à la fin du chapitre, mais je veux juste dire à Albane que dans ce début de fic, je ne considère pas Sirius comme un « méchant ». Tu devrais le savoir, c'est mon personnage préféré !!!**

**Pas beaucoup d'inspiration aujourd'hui, alors, je vais vous raconter ma vie ! lol. Non, je déconne ! Je vous explique juste le ''coup du Suédois''. Albane, tu me dis si je me trompe ! Comme certains le savent, je suis une méga-fan de tennis et plus précisément de Marat Safin. Alors, je me suis dit, et si j'apprenais le russe ? Au bout de 3-4 jours, j'ai abandonné, c'est sur qu'avec juste des modes d'emploi, c'est pas terrible pour apprendre une langue étrangère !!! Pourtant, j'avais envie d'apprendre une nouvelle langue, l'anglais ne me suffisant plus et je faisais (et je fais toujours !) une allergie à l'espagnol. Et puis, je voulais quelque chose d'original. Et je ne sais pas comment, j'en suis venue à penser que j'aimais également énormément Magnus Norman (Finaliste à Roland Garros en 2000 pour les incultes ! lol), et j'ai décidé d'apprendre le suédois. Résultat, un matin, j'ai téléphoné à Albane, tu fais quoi aujourd'hui ? Rien ? Alors, tu viens avec moi en ville ? Direction la Fnac pour ne citer personne, et depuis, j'apprends le suédois. Donc, le coup du Suédois c'est juste une idée brusque, je ne cherche pas à réfléchir et je la mets en exécution.**

**Pour la petite anecdote, depuis le Nouvel An, c'est Albane qui s'est mise au Russe, après avoir eu un coup de foudre pour Oleg Menshikov (j'avoue, moi aussi, mais c'est bien elle la plus grande fan d'Oleg !!! -). **

**Voilà pour la petite histoire ! J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas endormis, parce que sinon, vous êtes mal barrés ! lololol**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

-Black, Sirius.

Je me m'avance, mes jambes chancellent. Mon cœur bat plus vite, mon estomac fait des nœuds, ma tête va exploser. Je dois avancer. Un pas après l'autre, je m'approche du tabouret, je m'assieds et pose le Choixpeau sur ma tête. Rien ne se passe pendant plusieurs secondes. Serait-ce une erreur ? Pourtant, j'ai déjà fait de la magie, j'ai une baguette. Une petite voix fluette me dit soudain :

« Ne t'inquiète pas ! S'il y a une personne ici qui mérite sa place à Poudlard, c'est bien toi ! Je sens en toi une puissance assez peu commune. C'est d'ailleurs ceci qui m'embête. Tu as une ambition démesurée mais c'est seulement pour te mesurer à quelqu'un, Serpentard ne te conviendrait pas. Poufsouffle, par contre, … tu es loyal, … c'est incroyable, je crois revoir ta mère. Serdaigle, aussi, mais je crois que la maison où tu te sentirais le mieux serait Gryffondor, qu'en penses-tu ? Oui, je vois en toi, le dédain des règlements, le courage nécessaire, tu ressembles également à ton grand-père ! Oui, définitivement, l'endroit où tu t'épanouirais le mieux est GRYFFONDOR ! »

Libéré d'un lourd fardeau, je repose le Choixpeau Magique, puis je me dirige vers ma table qui m'acclame comme elle le fera à chaque nouvelle recrue. Les noms passent, et se répartissent assez équitablement. Quand arrive Evans, Lily, la petite moldue de la gare, le Choixpeau met également beaucoup de temps à se décider. Elle rejoint pourtant notre table et s'assied à coté de moi. Ses beaux yeux verts brillent de bonheur. Disparue la petite timide de la gare ! Place à Lily THE Gryffondor !!! Comme nous tous ! 

Pendant qu'elle suit la répartition, je ne cesse de fixer Potter, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres, ce qui a pour effet de faire tourner sa sale petite tête au vert ! Lily me tire de mes réflexions, au grand soulagement de Potter j'imagine ( ! ), pour me poser des questions sur notre monde. Au départ, ça m'embête un peu, mais quand je vois qu'elle commence à s'intéresser au Quidditch, je crois que je pourrais faire n'importe quoi pour ses beaux yeux verts ! 

La cérémonie continue, les élèves défilent, tous sont stressés avant, et tous ont l'air soulagé après.

« Comme si le Choixpeau voulait rendre tout le monde heureux ! » me confie Lily.

En y réfléchissant, elle n'a peut être pas tort ! C'est vrai que tout le monde semble être heureux de sa maison. A ma droite vient s'installer le garçon qui était dans le compartiment avec 'nous'. Il se présente comme étant Remus Lupin, je connais de réputation son nom. Son père travaillait pour le Ministère dans le même département que mon père avant d'avoir un grave accident. Papa avait beaucoup d'estime pour lui. Pendant que nous discutons, toute la salle explose de rire. Je me retourne pour voir qu'un garçon assez gras, peut être celui de la barque, je saurai pas dire, vient de s'étaler par terre. Rouge de honte, il se relève avant d'aller s'asseoir à la table de Serdaigle, et s'aperçoit qu'il n'est pas exactement la ou il voudrait être et vient rejoindre notre table. Je le sens pas ce type, une calamité pareille, ça va vite nous faire perdre des points. Il s'installe entre deux filles de cinquième année qui n'ont pas l'air enchanté de le voir s'installer entre elles deux alors qu'elles discutaient bien tranquillement. 

« Ah, enfin, c'est le tour de Potter ! ». Un sourire sur les lèvres, je le vois avancer d'un pas mal assuré. Le Choixpeau met longtemps avant de se décider, et à mon grand désarroi, il est envoyé à Gryffondor.

« Pourquoi le fixes-tu avec tant d'attention ? »me demande Lily.

« Je le connais depuis longtemps et je ne peux pas le voir »

« Ah » fut la seule chose qu'elle ajouta, comprenant qu'elle venait de toucher un point sensible. Elle se retourna, et moi avec, pour pouvoir suivre la fin de la Cérémonie de la Répartition. Rogue, Severus venait d'être envoyé à Serpentard.

J'entendis Remus se plaindre : « Aïe aïe aïe ! »

« Qu'est ce qui se passe? »

Remus montra à Lily la table des professeurs

« Tu vois la femme à coté de McGonagall ? C'est la prof de potions, mais c'est aussi la directrice des Serpentards. Elle déteste les autres maisons, et maintenant, ça va être encore pire ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« C'est le professeur Rogue, la mère de Severus Rogue qui vient d'être envoyé à Serpentard »

« C'est vrai ! Pourtant, j'avais pas fait le rapprochement, décidément, ce poste, c'est une véritable affaire de famille ! Ma mère m'a dit que quand elle était à Poudlard, elle avait un Rogue aussi en potions ! »

La cérémonie s'acheva dans un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Le professeur Dumbledore se lève aussitôt.

« Bienvenue pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. J'aurai quelques mots à vous dire après, mais je crois que si j'attends plus longtemps, vos estomacs feront plus de bruit que moi ! Alors rassasions-nous avant de passer aux choses sérieuses. »

Au moment même où il se rassied, les plats vides sur les tables se remplissent comme par magie. Oh hé, Sirius, réveille-toi, t'es à Poudlard, normal que ce soit magique ! Je me sers copieusement de chaque plat, j'ai pas mangé depuis ce matin ! Pendant le repas, je discute avec un sixième année, Blaise Nott assis en face de moi, c'est un des batteurs de l'équipe de Quidditch de notre maison. De loin, il me montre les autres membres de l'équipe : les deux poursuiveuses sont les filles qui discutaient avant que le maladroit vienne s'asseoir à coté d'elles. Il en manque un dans l'équipe. Le gardien est un gars de quatrième année qui discute avec le capitaine qui est aussi batteur. L'attrapeur est une fille rousse, Molly Fun, et apparemment, d'après ce que j'ai compris, son nom lui va comme un gant !!! Le repas passe très vite, et je crois que j'ai d'ailleurs beaucoup trop mangé ! A coté de moi, Lily discute avec Remus de je ne sais pas trop quoi. Tout le monde se tait quand Dumbledore se lève à nouveau.

« J'espère que vous êtes repus. Maintenant, passons aux choses sérieuses si vous le voulez bien. Comme toujours la Forêt Interdite est interdite, vous ne l'auriez jamais deviné, j'imagine ! De plus, cet été, dans le parc a été planté un saule cogneur, un arbre très dangereux, pour les septièmes années qui devront l'étudier. Je vous demande donc de ne pas vous en approcher à moins que vous ne vouliez terminer à l'infirmerie au mieux. Pour les objets interdits dans l'établissement, vous irez faire un petit tour chez le concierge. 

Pour terminer, les sélections des joueurs de Quidditch se feront lors de la 2e semaine. Je vous rappelle qu'il manque un attrapeur à Poufsouffle, un poursuiveur à Gryffondor et à Serpentard, et personne à Serdaigle, mais ils auront bien sur le droit de chercher des remplaçants s'ils le désirent. L'hymne de chaque maison devra être présenté comme tous les ans le 31 Octobre, ce qui vous laisse un mois. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, suivez vos préfets qui vous mèneront à vos salles communes et dortoirs respectifs. »

Une fille assez petite, genre McGonagall en modèle réduit qui porte le badge de préfet en chef nous demande de la suivre. Elle nous mène dans des couloirs, un vrai labyrinthe,( jamais je vais réussir à me retrouver là dedans moi !), et on s'arrête devant un tableau représentant un grosse dame.

« Le mot de passe, c'est Frog, essayez de vous en souvenir, et surtout ne le donnez à personne n'appartenant pas à notre maison »

« Oui, chef » crie à moitié Potter, tentant vainement de faire de l'humour.

La préfète lève les yeux au ciel d'un air désespéré. Ca me fait bien plaisir ! Et un vent, un, pour le Seigneur Potter !!!

« Frog ». Le tableau s'écarte du mur, laissant un passage qui mène dans notre salle commune. Une douce chaleur émane de la cheminée à droite de l'entrée. Autour d'elle, sont disposés quatre ou cinq gros fauteuils qui m'ont l'air bien confortables ! A gauche, on trouve deux tables assez longues et dispersés un peu partout dans la pièce d'autres fauteuils.

« A gauche, nous explique la préfète, les dortoirs des filles, à droite, ceux des garçons. Votre nom est inscrit sur la porte de votre chambre. »

Même si j'ai dormi dans le Poudlard Express, je ne me sens pas le courage de rester debout plus longtemps, et d'après ce que je peux voir, Remus et Lily non plus. Après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à Lily, Remus et moi partons à la recherche de notre chambre. Nous traversons un couloir circulaire, coloré de rouge et d'or, couleur de Gryffondor. De part et d'autre, il est décoré de photos d'élèves qui étaient dans notre maison. Il faudra que je vois un jour s'il y a la photo de mon grand-père ! Remus a trouvé la porte, c'est la troisième en partant de la droite. Sur l'étiquette, on peut lire :

« Maison Gryffondor

1eres années, Dortoir 3,

Black, Sirius

Longdubat, Franck

Lupin, Remus

Pettigrow, Peter

Potter, James »

La chambre est aux couleurs de la maison, comme tout ce qu'il y a dans la tour d'ailleurs. Un épais tapis rouge recouvre le sol et étouffe nos pas. Les lits à baldaquin sont placés en cercle, à droite chaque lit, il y a un bureau surplombé d'une petite fenêtre. Entre le troisième et le quatrième lit, il y en a une beaucoup plus grande qui donne sur le lac. Sur mon lit, je trouve toutes mes affaires et roulée en boule sur mon oreiller, Dynamite dort comme une souche. Après que je lui ai présenté le chaton, Remus s'installe sur le lit situé immédiatement à la droite du mien et pendant qu'il range ses affaires, je m'accoude à la grande fenêtre. Sur l'eau sombre du lac, se reflète la lune de temps à autre, un nuage la masque et la laisse réapparaître quelques instant plus tard. Ce spectacle me fascine, la lune me procure depuis des années une sensation de bien-être, de calme, de sérénité. Remus a terminé, il vient s'asseoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Je dis à voix haute, plus pour moi-même que pour mon ami :

« Qu'elle est belle »

Perdu dans ses pensées, Remus me répond : « Aujourd'hui oui, mais la semaine prochaine… » Je brûle de lui poser une question, car je ne comprends pas ce qu'il veut dire par-là, mais il y a tellement de tristesse dans ses yeux que je ne peux m'y résoudre, je voudrais lui remonter le moral mais tout ce que je trouve à dire c'est : « Bon, ben, c'est pas tout ça, mais on a cours demain, faudrait peut être penser à aller faire dodo ! » Il me sourit et se dirige vers son lit. Soudain la porte s'ouvre et laisse passer Potter et Franck qui discutent très bruyamment. Ils sont suivis comme leur ombre par le garçon qui s'est trompé de table et qui a réussi à se gameller. Ca doit être Pettigrow puisque je connais les trois autres. Je ferme les rideaux de mon lit, souhaite une bonne nuit à Remus, ignore les autres et m'endors, malgré le bruit.

Le lendemain, en me réveillant, je m'aperçois que seul Remus ne dort plus mais comme hier soir, il semble perdu dans ses pensées et ne me remarque pas. J'entends des monosyllabes de l'autre coté, c'est Franck qui parle en dormant. Ca promet cette année ! Dans cette chambre, les profs ont réussi à caser un rêveur, le pire crétin que cette terre ait porté, un mec qui a l'air d'être aussi aimable qu'une porte de prison, le meilleur ami de Potter, et moi. L'année commence  bien ! ! !

Sans bruit, je m'habille, et je gagne la salle commune. Quelques lève-tôt sont déjà là. Je vais m'installer près de la cheminée. L'esprit embrumé, je m'assieds sur le premier fauteuil venu, et un petit cri se fait entendre. ! Je crois que je viens juste de réveiller Lily !

-Hé !

-Oups, sorry !

-Oh, c'est toi Sirius ? Désolée, je crois bien que je me suis endormie.

-Non, c'est moi qui suis désolé, j'aurais du regarder avant de m'asseoir. T'as bien dormi ?

Ses yeux verts, ses si beaux yeux verts étincellent de bonheur.

-Oh, oui ! Je suis tellement heureuse d'être ici, à Poudlard, c'est merveilleux !

D'au hochement de tête, je confirme ses dires. C'est vrai que c'est merveilleux cette sensation !

-On va manger ?

-Non, j'attends Remus.

-Il en a pour longtemps ? C'est que j'ai faim, moi !

-Aucune idée ! Il ne dormait plus quand je me suis réveillé ce matin, mais il ne s'est même  pas aperçu de ma présence.

A peine le temps de terminer ma phrase, et voilà déjà Remus, qui porte quelque chose dans ses bras. 

-Sirius ! Ton chaton est une véritable calamité ambulante. Telle qu'elle était partie, elle aurait réveillé les Serpentards dans 3 minutes et 7 secondes. En éclatant de rire, il me tend Dynamite. Dynam' ronronne bruyamment quand je la présente à Lily. Et dire que je pensais que c'était une véritable tigresse quand elle n'était pas avec moi, c'est loupé. Quand je confie ces pensées à mes nouveaux amis, nous partons tous dans un superbe fou rire. Tous ensemble, nous descendons dans la Grande Salle. Les décorations ont été enlevées, ne restent que les cinq tables. Il n'y a pas grand monde pour le moment, quelques élèves mal réveillés de ci de là. A la table des professeurs, il n'y a que le professeur Rogue qui discute avec le professeur Dumbledore, ça semble assez animé comme conversation. Mais nous n'y prêtons guère attention, car le professeur McGonagall vient d'arriver et nous distribue nos emplois du temps.

-On commence par Botanique avec les Serdaigles !

-Ca va ! Et on n'aura pas Potions avant mercredi !

-Oui, mais ça sera deux heures de suite avec les Serpentards !

La conversation continue avec des commentaires sur le programme de la semaine jusqu'à ce que le professeur Dumbledore se lève. Les voix se taisent, et on entendrait presque les fantômes voler.  (j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, désolée !). La salle est maintenant au grand complet, tous les profs sont arrivés et les derniers élèves arrivent rapidement pour s'asseoir à leur table. Le vieux professeur prend alors la parole.

-Mes enfants, comme vous le savez peut-être, un sorcier excessivement puissant a rejoint le coté noir de la Magie. Son but ? Eradiquer les Moldus ainsi que les sorciers qui ne sont pas issus d'une longue lignée. Et cela a commencé depuis bien des années, régulièrement, des familles sont brisées par la disparition d'un proche. Jusque là, le Ministère n'a jamais accepté de faire circuler ces informations. Depuis hier seulement, et la mort d'un autre d'entre nous, il a accepté, enfin, devrais-je dire, d'intervenir. C'est pourquoi des Aurors seront postés un peu partout dans l'établissement, les sorties à Pré-Au-Lard sont momentanément annulées et la Forêt Interdite est plus interdite que jamais. Je voudrais donc lever mon verre (ou son bol de céréales puisque c'est le petit dej' ! ! ! lol) à tous les disparus, victimes de Lord Voldemort, et à Antoine Gentien qui, par sa mort, a réussi à faire réagir le Ministère.

Après avoir porté ce toast, il se rassit alors que nos conversations reprennent. Mais cette fois ci, les sujets de conversation ne concernent plus spécialement les emplois du temps. En regardant l'heure, Lily nous fait remarquer qu'on va être en retard en cours. Remus et moi finissons le plus rapidement possible et nous nous précipitons le plus vite possible vers le grand hall. Le problème, c'est que maintenant, on est complètement perdus ! Où peuvent bien être les serres de Botanique ! Parce que j'imagine que ça ferait pas vraiment bonne impression d'être en retard. Lily nous fait signe de la suivre, elle vient de demander à la préfète qui nous a conduit à la salle commune hier soir. En courant parce que cette fois ci, on est bel et bien en retard, nous rejoignons les serres de botanique. Le professeur Baî-trave nous attend à l'entrée de l'une d'elle et nous fait signe d'entrer

-J'attends les autres retardataires, nous explique-t-elle, mais allez vous installer.

Nous obéissons et nous installons tous les trois, un peu à l'écart des Serdaigles. Chourave ne tarde pas à nous suivre, accompagnée de Franck, Potter, Pettigrow et une fille que je n'avais pas encore remarquée.

Le cours se déroule normalement, pendant une heure, nous étudions les différentes plantes médicinales utilisées par les Moldus, et nous commençons à faire notre exposé sur les champignons mortels. Après une heure où je n'ai eu d'autre choix que bosser, faute de blague préparée. De toute façon, je crois que je vais avoir du mal à convaincre Lily et Remus de m'aider à rendre dingues les profs. C'est bien dommage, mais tant pis, j'y arriverai bien tout seul. L'heure d'après, nous n'avons pas cours, mais à cause du mauvais temps, nous sommes obligés de retourner dans notre salle commune où chacun vaque tranquillement à ses occupations : Lily et Remus parlent du cours qui vient d'avoir lieu et du devoir à rendre pour la semaine prochaine, les autres, je ne les connais pas. Puisque je suis seul, je décide d'écrire à mon grand-père pour lui dire que je suis, moi aussi, à Gryffondor. Aussitôt décidé, aussitôt fait, je monte en trombe dans le dortoir, prends de quoi écrire, et le sifflet que j'ai fait pendant les vacances. Je dévale à nouveau les escaliers et me retrouve dans la salle commune. Je m'installe sur une petite table, loin de la cheminée, et commence à écrire :

« Hello Granny et Grandad !

La rentrée s'est bien passée, je suis à Gryffondor mais le Choixpeau a longtemps hésité. Je vous embrasse tous les deux bien fort, Dynamite vous passe le bonjour. Votre Sirius préféré. »

De la fenêtre la plus proche, mon sifflet fait entendre un bruit strident, tellement aigu, que c'en est limite supportable, puis je m'installe sur un fauteuil en attendant l'arrivée de Gold pour pouvoir expédier mon parchemin. Pour patienter, je sors de la poche de ma robe le petit livre que m'a offert Grandad à mon anniversaire, mais toujours rien, seulement cette dédicace : « A mon petit-fils, je compte sur toi pour prendre ma relève. Tu ne pourras utiliser ce livre qu'à partir de ta 2ème année de Collège. Prends en soin, il est unique. Ton grand-père ». Mais rien de plus, rien, cela en devient exaspérant. A force de le secouer, un message apparaît.  Triomphant, je le lis rapidement, et je jette le livre de rage après en avoir pris connaissance. « La patience est une grande vertu, Sirius, attends ta 2ème année, tu ne le regretteras pas. » il était de la main de mon grand-père. En dessous, une écriture plus fine avait inscrit : « Reforme le lien autrefois détruit, de cette future création, la puissance sera la seule force suffisante à débloquer l'accès si la patience n'est pas ton fort ». C'en est à se demander qui fait le plus de mystère de Granny ou de Grandad ! Lily a vu mon geste de colère et s'est approchée de moi doucement. Elle me tend mon carnet sans y jeter de coup d'œil, et elle me dit d'une voix douce : « Si tu as besoin de quelqu'un Sirius, si tu veux parler à quelqu'un, je suis là, moi ». C'est cette voix si douce, jamais je ne pourrai l'oublier, elle me fait monter les larmes aux yeux, mais je ne veux pas pleurer, pas si près de Potter qui me regarde fixement depuis son siège près de la cheminée. Lily se relève, jette un œil vers Remus qui pose sa main sur mon épaule, « nous sommes là tous les deux si tu as besoin de nous Sirius ». 

Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi ont-ils interprété mon geste comme ça, c'est juste de la colère. Pas comme si… comme si quoi, d'ailleurs ? Je les regarde, je ne comprends pas, ils ont l'air si compatissant tous les deux, que s'est-il passé ?  En y repensant, même Potter ne m'a pas lancé de regard dégoûté aujourd'hui. Mais pourquoi sont-ils tous si '' gentils '' aujourd'hui ?

Cherchant désespérément un indice quelconque, mes yeux tombent sur un exemplaire de la Gazette des Sorciers, posé sur la table d'à côté. En 1ère page, le gros titre annonce : « Massacre au Ministère, pas de survivants pour le moment », je m'empare du quotidien. L'article n'est pas long, mais il n'a pas besoin de l'être, c'est suffisamment explicite :

« Ce matin, à 10h58, de nombreux partisans de Lord Voldemort ont investi le Ministère de la Magie. De nombreuses victimes sont à déplorer : en effet tous les départements ont été occupés, et tous les employés ont reçu le sortilège Doloris, sauf le Bureau des Plantes et le Département des Mystères qui ont été soumis au Sortilège de la Mort. Pour le moment, aucun survivant n'a été retrouvé, mais il y a de nombreux disparus. Le Vice-Ministre nous a confié qu' « il reste encore un espoir, très mince certes, mais un espoir de retrouver des survivants, et tant que subsistera cet espoir, nous ne baisserons pas les bras ». De nombreux Aurors ont été dépêchés là-bas, les recherches continuent, même si la plupart d'entre nous est plutôt pessimiste quant au résultat. » A la suite de l'article suit une liste des personnes décédées et disparues, mais je n'en ai pas le courage. Pas le courage de lire cette liste et de voir « Joan Black, née Aylmer » dans la liste des personnes décédées. Pas le courage de savoir ce qu'est devenue ma mère.

C'est vraiment trop me demander, les larmes coulent sur mes joues, je n'essaie plus de les retenir, adieu ma fierté, à quoi pourrait-elle me servir d'ailleurs ? Au-dessus de moi, j'entends la voix de Remus qui me dit quelque chose de ce genre : « Je suis désolé Sirius, on n'a pas eu le courage de te le dire. »

Mes genoux ploient, sans ma mère, à quoi sert ce monde ? Une main plus forte se pose sur mon épaule, et quelqu'un me dit :

-T'inquiète Black, Joan est seulement sur la liste des disparus

Seulement ? Il en a de bonnes lui ! Pas besoin de lever la tête pour savoir que c'est Potter qui a parlé. Je lui en suis, à la fois, reconnaissant de m'avoir dit ça, mais je le déteste aussi plus, pour m'avoir vu si faible, en train de pleurer. Quand je me relève, il est là bas, près de la cheminée, dans son fauteuil, comme si de rien n'était. Les minutes passent, je continue à fixer le vide, et puis, tout à coup je me souviens de ce que me disait mon grand-père paternel : « Garde confiance, tu sais que rien n'est définitif ». Alors, je me lève et à la grande surprise de Remus et de Lily, je me dirige vers la sortie de la salle commune et leur lance :

« Bon, vous venez, on va être en retard au cours de métamorphose ! Si ça continue, ça va devenir une habitude ! ! ! »

En souriant, mes amis me rejoignent, et on part en courant vers notre salle de cours. Le cours n'a pas commencé, les autres élèves sont encore dans le couloir, de la salle nous parviennent des voix que j'identifie comme celles de McGonagall et de Dumbledore. Voici ce que j'arrive à saisir : « Minerva, faîtes attention, vous connaissez sa puissance ! », « oui, ne vous inquiétez pas », et puis je ne saisis plus rien jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore lui souhaite bonne chance et sorte. McGonagall nous invite alors à entrer. Chacun prend place et notre professeur prend la parole :

« Comme vous le savez, je suis Minerva McGonagall, votre nouveau professeur de métamorphose. Les programmes sont très chargés cette année encore, et je ne tolérerai aucun écart de discipline. Ceux qui le désirent peuvent quitter la salle. » Personne ne bouge même pour moi, l'idée de toute bêtise a disparu avec l'autorité de McGonagall. Sans paraître très stricte, même avec son aspect extérieur, c'est à dire un chignon tiré très en arrière, une robe noire et une physionomie qui lui donnent un air assez sévère, mais sa voix est calme et posée, elle arrive à se faire respecter sans aucun problème.

« Aujourd'hui, nous allons commencer avec les métamorphoses de base, ce qui ne signifie pas que ce sera simple. Je ne m'attends pas à vous voir réussir dès le premier cours mais ce n'est pas une raison pour vous relâcher, au contraire ! L'un après l'autre, dans l'ordre alphabétique, vous irez chercher une allumette sur mon bureau, et vous attendrez mes consignes. »

-Black, Sirius

Je me lève, choisis avec minutie mon allumette et retourne m'asseoir. 

Charlotte Drobny, Lily Evans, Andrea Gilbert, Franck Longdubat, Remus Lupin, Margaret McNamee, Peter Pettigrow, James Potter et Lindsay Rigs me succédèrent sans incident en dehors de Peter qui a trouvé le moyen de renverser la boîte. Une fois réinstallés, la prof commence à nous expliquer :

« Tout d'abord, la première phase de cette métamorphose est assez complexe, je ne doute pas que les années passant, les chercheurs trouveront des moyens moins compliqués, mais nous devrons nous contenter de ceux là. Alors, vous allez devoir essayer de visionner côte à côte votre allumette et une aiguille avec le maximum de détails. Une fois que vous aurez fait ceci, faîtes-les se rejoindre et ne plus former qu'un objet qui sera un curieux mélange des deux, et c'est à ce moment que ce sera le plus difficile, vous devez faire de cet objet l'aiguille la plus parfaite possible, c'est à dire imaginer la transformation de l'objet que vous aurez sous les yeux en aiguille. C'est de cette phase que dépendra la réussite ou l'échec de votre métamorphose. Pour cette simple métamorphose, vous n'aurez pas besoin de baguette, pour les plus complexes, nous avons 7 ans devant nous pour le faire. Pas de question ? Alors, on y va ! ».

C'est beaucoup plus compliqué que je l'aurai imaginé, il faut un effort de concentration incroyable, et moi qui ne suis pas des plus assidus en cours, je n'ai pas vraiment d'entraînement ! A ma gauche, Lily a fermé les yeux pour mieux visionner ses objets tandis que Remus fixe un point invisible sur le tableau. Je réessaie, une allumette en bois avec un embout, une aiguille de métal, je les vois, maintenant, il faut les unifier, mon allumette devient pointue avec un chas, maintenant, il faut que j'arrive à modifier ses défauts, c'est à dire, transformer le bois en fer. Dans mon esprit, je le vois devenir plus résistant, sa couleur vire au gris argenté. Quand je rouvre les yeux, à ma plus grande surprise, mon allumette a disparu, laissant la place à une petite aiguille. Je suis tellement ébahi, que je ne peux m'empêcher de lâcher un petit «oh ! ! ! ». McGonagall qui a entendu vient aussitôt de mon côté voir ce qui se passe, et apparemment, elle ne s'y attendait pas non plus. Pour ne pas déconcentrer les autres, elle se contente de me sourire en hochant la tête. Puisque je n'ai plus rien à faire, je regarde un peu ceux avec qui je vais passer mes 7 prochaines années. Charlotte est une petite brune toujours souriante, même si là, c'est plutôt un rictus dû à la concentration, c'est elle qui est arrivée la dernière tout à l'heure en botanique. Lily, je n'ai plus besoin de la présenter, je vois son allumette qui commence à prendre forme, Andrea est assez grande avec des cheveux châtains et des yeux gris. Franck ressemble à un gros chien pataud avec sa frange qui lui retombe sur les yeux et sa manie de suivre Potter comme son ombre. Margaret a le type première de la classe, cheveux blonds au carré avec un nœud et une paire de lunettes. Peter et Potter, tout le monde les connaît maintenant, Lindsay est plutôt format rugbyman, et encore, … en tout cas, c'est une fille que je vais éviter de trop embêter tant que je n'aurai pas une tête de plus qu'elle, si ça arrive un jour ! ! ! Quelques minutes après avoir commencé à observer les autres, le professeur McGonagall me tire de mes pensées et les autres de leur concentration :

« Bon, il nous reste dix minutes, j'ai le temps de faire mon petit bilan et de répondre à vos questions sur ce cours ou sur cette matière en général. Alors, commençons par le bilan : une réussite complète pour M. Black qui a mis seulement une demi-heure, j'accorde donc 15 points à Gryffondor, M. Potter et Mlle Evans ont réussi à leur donner une forme à peu près correcte, même si celle M. Potter a apparemment peur de la pelote d'épingle et que celle de Mlle Evans a des instincts pyromanes, je leur accorde à chacun 5 points, ce qui au total fait 25 points aux Gryffondor ». 

Des applaudissements fusent de la plupart des élèves, seul Remus reste silencieux. McGonagall reprend :

-Alors, avez vous des questions ?

Lily lève la main :

-J'ai lu beaucoup de choses sur les Animagus pendant les vacances, est ce qu'on va les étudier ?

-Pas cette année, ni même celle d'après, mais je vais quand même vous donner un petit aperçu de ce que vous étudierez lors de vos prochaines années.

Et sous nos yeux ébahis, notre professeur commence à rétrécir, sa peau se couvre de poils, et elle devient petit à petit un chat, elle s'en distingue toutefois par la marque de ses lunettes qui forme une tache plus foncée autour de ses yeux. Après quelques instants passés sous sa forme de félin, McGonagall redevient la femme sévère qu'elle était avant sa transformation. Là, c'est une explosion d'enthousiasme qui accueille son ''retour'', elle semble radieuse de sa transformation. En tout cas, ça, c'est génial et elle peut être sure que la métamorphose sera ma matière préférée, et surtout que je vais me pencher sur ça en particulier. Je murmure un ''merci '' à Lily pour avoir posé cette question. Décidément, je l'adore, cette fille ! ! !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Alors, voilà la fin de ce chapitre, j'ai une petite précision à ajouter, c'est que j'ai triché un peu avec les dates, puisque cette histoire se passe en 1971, et que Antoine Gentien (que vous découvrirez + au fur et à mesure que l'histoire avance) est décédé en 1969 si ma mémoire est bonne, et qu'il est (pour le moment) le seul personnage qui n'appartienne qu'à lui-même. Evitez de chercher qui c'était, ça gâcherait le suspense !!!**

**Pour les reviews : Comme toujours, je remercie tout le monde !!! Je vous aime tous ! lol Surtout Sailor Digitale (c'est pas près de venir leur amitié même si mon idée est parfaitement en place !!!), completely-crazy (chuis contente que tu ais trouvé !), Sophia Maria (j'espère que tes yeux sont remis en place, et merci pour le compliment !), aaaaaaah (merci pour le compliment, je vais essayer d'arranger  la vitesse de l'action, mais je promets rien !!!), fyz (bah voilà la suite, mais ils sont encore loin d'être ''copains '' !!!), Albane (comme je t'ai dit là haut, je ne considère pas Sirius comme 'méchant', peut être un peu gamin, mais pas plus, autrement, tu me connais peut-être, et je t'ai raconté certains détails, mais je te promets que je te réserve encore qques surprises !!!), pour Hermione359 et Jessy Black (je suis heureuse d'avoir pu vous mener en bateau, c'était le but, non ? lol), lululand (merci et bravo ! c'est vrai que cette idée m'a traversé l'esprit il y a pas si longtemps, alors j'en ai profité !), pour kpu comme pour aaaaaaah, je vais essayer d'arranger ça au fur et à mesure, et pour Stella Black, merci, dans ce chapitre on reparle un peu du livre mais ça m'étonnerait que ça aide beaucoup, à moins d'avoir les idées très tordues (Albane, t'as trouvé ? -)))**

**Voilà, le prochain chapitre est dans ma tête, mais je l'écrirai sans doute pendant les vacances, donc, … vous aurez pas la suite tout de suite, par contre, celle de mon autre fic ne devrait pas tarder !**


	4. Chapitre 3

Tout d'abord, merci aux reviews ! Comme d'hab, je développerai tout ça à la fin de mon chapitre !  
  
Disclaimer : Tous les personnages que vous reconnaîtrez sont à JKR, et les autres sont à moi, mais je suis prête à les lui donner si elle veut !!! J'en serais même flattée ! lol  
  
Ensuite, je veux m'excuser pour le temps que ça a mis pour venir ce chapitre, mais j'étais en panne devant ma feuille : mes idées étaient là, mais je ne savais pas comment les mettre en place. Alors, j'implore votre pardon ! lol  
  
Je voulais aussi vous préciser la façon dont ma fic est découpée : 5 parties :  
  
-Je  
  
-Tu, il, elle  
  
-On  
  
-Nous  
  
-Vous, ils, elles  
  
Et chacune de ces parties est elle-même divisée en chapitres. Voilà pour les petites précisions.  
  
Partie : Tu, il, elle  
  
Chapitre 2  
  
Les jours passent sans que je ne les voie défiler. Ma mère, seule, occupe mes pensées, mon esprit. C'est à peine si j'ai remarqué l'absence de Remus hier et l'inquiétude de Lily pour lui. Je n'ai même pas pensé à aller la rassurer. Ce sont mes amis, soit, mais ma mère. Maman, tu me manques tellement.  
  
James reste silencieux, lui aussi, mais Franck arrive tout de mêle à le dérider. Moi, non. Mais peut être que personne n'a vraiment essayé. Arrête Sirius. Tu es en train de devenir stupide et égoïste, mais en plus, tu divagues. Bien sur que Remus et Lily étaient là. Même si je ne les connais que depuis quelques jours, je sais que je peux déjà les considérer comme mes amis. J'ai confiance en eux.  
  
Remus, le silencieux, le taciturne. Les traits toujours tirés par la fatigue, mais tellement patient avec les autres. J'ai confiance en lui, malgré son repli ; il semble porter sur son dos un terrible secret, trop lourd fardeau pour un garçon de onze ans. Et puis, il y a Lily. Lily, l'attentionnée. Elle s'est rapidement intégrée dans le monde sorcier. Ses immenses yeux verts reflètent bien son caractère, miel pour ses amis, piment pour les autres. Elle a été là pour moi, contrairement à ce que ma tête arrive à penser, elle a su trouver les mots qu'il fallait quand je déprimais. C'est grâce à elle que je n'ai pas baissé les bras. C'est la petite s?ur que je n'ai jamais eue. En elle aussi, j'ai confiance.  
  
  
  
Ce matin, j'ai reçu un hibou de mon père. Il me dit que comme Voldemort prend de l'ampleur en Grande Bretagne, il va me retirer de Poudlard pour m'envoyer à Durmstrang. D'ailleurs, il doit venir régler certains détails avec Dumbledore demain. DEMAIN ? Je sens qu'on va encore vachement me laisser le choix ! Mais je ne veux pas partir, moi ! J'ai des amis, des vrais. Et puis je suis presque chez moi ici, maintenant. Ca ne fait qu'une semaine que je suis là, mais je me suis attaché à ce vieux château si dépaysant, à ses paysages magnifiques et variés : les montagnes que l'on distingue à l'horizon, le lac, la forêt interdite, . Je ne peux pas partir, tout abandonner. C'est comme si on m'ôtait le droit de continuer à espérer pour ma mère. Elle n'est pas morte, je le sais, je le sens. Son étincelle au fond de son c?ur me le dit.  
  
Lily vient d'arriver et m'interrompt dans mes pensées.  
  
_Alors ?  
  
_Tu avais raison, convint-elle. Il est à l'infirmerie.  
  
_Et tu l'as vu ?  
  
_Non. L'infirmière n'a pas voulu. Elle m'a dit qu'il dormait, et qu'il avait pris un bon coup de froid.  
  
_ Elle se moque de nous ! Avec une température pareille, c'est pas possible !  
  
Elle hausse les épaules et vient s'asseoir près de moi. Je sais qu'elle est préoccupée par ce qui arrive à Remus, et je sais aussi que je dois lui remonter le moral. Une petite voix dans ma tête me conseille de lui parler du monde moldu, de sa famille,.  
  
_Ne t'inquiète pas Lily. Il va bientôt revenir. Elle me répond d'un sourire un peu crispé. Nous continuons à discuter de tout et de rien.  
  
_Tu as des frères ou des s?urs ?  
  
_Une s?ur. Pétunia, elle a 13 ans.  
  
_ Ah bon ? Et elle est ici ?  
  
_Non, je suis la première sorcière de la famille, me dit-elle fièrement.  
  
_C'est vrai ? Nous, il n'y a que des sorciers depuis des générations et des générations.  
  
_C'est pour ça que tu es aussi doué en cours !  
  
J'éclate de rire avant de lui expliquer que ça n'a absolument rien à voir.  
  
_ Mais pourtant, en botanique, en métamorphose, en vol, tu es le meilleur de la classe !  
  
_ Je fais du Quidditch de puis que j'ai six ans. Ma mère travaille au Bureau des Plantes au Ministère, alors imagine le savon qu'on me passerait si je n'étais pas bon. Et puis, la métamorphose, c'était vraiment un coup de chance ; je me demande encore comment j'ai fait. Mais tu verras, tu as la magie dans le sang, tu seras une grande sorcière. Je le sais.  
  
Elle me sourit, d'un vrai sourire sincère cette fois ci et rougit un peu. Cette conversation a eu deux avantages : elle a fait oublier l'absence de Remus à Lily, et pour moi, celle de ma mère et surtout, cette lettre de mon père. Je sens Lily soulagée, je suis libéré. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle est repartie à parler de ''notre'' monde, et plus précisément de ma famille.  
  
_Mon grand-père maternel était à Gryffondor. C'était une terreur ici. Je suis sur qu'il y a des profs qui en cauchemardent encore !  
  
_Et tes parents ? (Le sujet redouté). Comment ils sont ?  
  
_Mon père est assez strict quand il a décidé quelque chose, mieux vaut s'y plier. Il était à Durmstrang, une école de sorcellerie où la discipline est de fer, paraît-il. Mais il a quand même le sens de l'humour. Ma mère (ma voix s'étrangle dans ma gorge au moment de prononcer ce mot, mes yeux ne peuvent retenir une larme, mais je continue) ; ma mère était à Poudlard, à Poufsouffle. Elle est assez sévère et trop mère-poule. Mais on ne peut pas en changer. D'ailleurs, je ne voudrais pas, même pour tous les Gallions du monde !  
  
_Et tu es fils unique ?  
  
_ Oui ! Je suis le seul, l'unique ! LE Sirius !  
  
Elle rit. Un million de clochettes tintent dans mes oreilles. Je me rappelle des histoires que notre institutrice moldue nous racontait à propos des anges. Et bien, je suis sur que s'ils existaient, Lily en ferait partie. Je reviens sur terre lorsque j'entends le tableau gardant l'entrée de notre salle commune pivoter et laisser entrer Remus qui a l'air totalement exténué, accompagné du Professeur McGonagall. Elle fait signe à Remus de rejoindre le dortoir, et se rapproche de nous.  
  
_M Black, le professeur Dumbledore veut vous voir. C'est urgent.  
  
Je la suis, me demandant ce que le directeur peut bien me vouloir. Je n'ai rien fait, pas encore en tout cas. Elle me guide jusque devant une gargouille à l'air peu avenant, murmure 'Nougat glacé' et passe par la porte qui s'est ouverte. Je gravis les quelques marches qui nous séparent d'un vaste bureau circulaire. De nombreux portraits accrochés au mur dorment. A droite, se dresse une grande bibliothèque remplie de vieux grimoires. Au centre, un bureau où s'entassent parchemins, plumes, encriers, fiches et le Choixpeau magique. Sur le dossier du fauteuil siège ce que je reconnais comme un phénix. Celui-ci m'observe attentivement.  
  
Le vieil homme pénètre dans le bureau par une porte que je n'avais pas remarquée. Le magnifique oiseau lance une trille pour accueillir son maître et plane jusqu'à un perchoir d'argent.  
  
_ M Black. Il incline la tête pour me saluer, connaissant le protocole sorcier, je fais de même.  
  
_Asseyez vous, je vous prie.  
  
J'obtempère, bien que mal à l'aise. Lui même s'installe dans le fauteuil qu'occupait le phénix avant son arrivée.  
  
_Je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot, M Black. Votre père m'a fait savoir qu'il désirait vous faire changer d'école. Et, il me semble qu'avant de donner mon accord, il me faut connaître votre volonté à propos de ce sujet, vous êtes le principal intéressé après tout. Alors, qu'en pensez vous ?  
  
_Je ne désire pas changer d'école, je suis chez moi, ici. Mais j'imagine que mon père a de bons arguments, et que de toute évidence, je n'aurai pas le choix. Alors autant me plier à sa volonté tout de suite, ça m'évitera quelques petits désagréments, dis-je d'une voix résignée.  
  
_Bien, me répond le directeur d'une voix lasse ! Je n'aime pas laisser partir mes élèves pour un motif aussi futile que la crainte d'un sorcier, présent qui plus est dans le monde entier, mais si vous êtes d'accord, je n'ai pas le droit de m'y opposer.  
  
Il se lève, montrant que notre entretien est terminé, mais avant que je ne franchisse la porte, il m'appelle, retombant aussitôt dans le tutoiement.  
  
_Sirius, je peux te demander une faveur ? N'aie jamais peur de prononcer le nom de quiconque, ça ne fait que renforcer la peur que l'on peut avoir de lui. Un nom n'a rien d'effrayant, n'est ce pas ? Il fait une pause avant de continuer : 'Sirius, je suis désolée pour ta maman, c'était une élève que j'avais énormément appréciée'.  
  
Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend, mais je sais que cette phrase m'a fait l'effet d'un électrochoc et je lui répond : 'Elle est vivante, Professeur, et elle reviendra. Je le sais, je le sens. J'y crois'. Il me sourit et me désigne la porte. Je sors, en me disant que ça y est, je dois quitter mes amis. Mes amis, mais aussi Poudlard, les profs, et Potter. Oui, même Potter, je vais le regretter. Je commençais à m'habituer de devoir le supporter depuis des années, nos disputes vont me manquer. Non, mais qu'est ce que je raconte, moi ? Ca fait des années que je rêve de m'en débarrasser, et aujourd'hui que j'en ai enfin l'occasion, je me plains ? Mais qu'est ce qui tourne pas rond chez moi, hein ? Mais, quand même, ça m'embête de partir, mais ce qui me fait le plus peur, c'est de les prévenir. Mais est ce que je peux partir sans leur dire au revoir ?  
  
Je n'ai jamais aimé dire au revoir, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Me voilà, indécis devant le tableau de la grosse dame qui commence d'ailleurs à s'impatienter. Mais je n'arrive pas à me décider. Je ne peux tout simplement pas leur dire : « Salut, c'est moi, Sirius Black, je suis ravi de vous avoir connus tous les deux, mais je suis terrifié par un gros vilain mage noir et je m'en vais le plus loin possible. » Ca me paraît stupide, rien que d'y penser. Mais comment est ce que je vais bien pouvoir leur dire que je m'en vais ?  
  
Je respire un grand coup, et je me décide à entrer dans la salle commune. Remus n'est pas là, il doit être dans le dortoir. Lily est en train de faire ses devoirs avec Charlotte et Andrea. J'ai l'impression qu'elles s'entendent bien toutes les trois, d'un coté, ça m'arrange, elle ne sera pas toute seule si je pars, et puis de toute façon il y aura toujours Remus. Et si je continue de changer de sujet tout le temps, j'arriverai jamais à leur dire. Et puis, zut, je me lance.  
  
_ Lily ? Je peux te parler ? Toute seule ?  
  
Charlotte me regarde en souriant d'un air entendu. Je lui réponds d'un regard qui se veut navré.  
  
_Bien sur, j'arrive dans deux minutes.  
  
_Ok, je vais chercher Remus, s'il ne dort pas.  
  
Dans le dortoir, tout est silencieux. Les lits sont vides et bien faits sauf celui de Rem' qui a fermé ses rideaux. _ Remus ? T'es là ? Un grognement me répond. _ Je peux te parler ?  
  
_Oui, bien sur. Il a l'air inquiet, il se doute de quelque chose, je lui demande de me rejoindre dans la salle commune le plus vite possible.  
  
_J'arrive, me répond-il d'une voix fatiguée.  
  
Je redescends. Lily a réservé trois grands fauteuils près de la cheminée ; elle aussi a compris que c'était sérieux, elle a le visage grave. Remus nous rejoint quelques instant plus tard. Allez, je peux plus reculer je me lance :  
  
_Je sais pas trop comment vous le dire. Vous savez que Voldemort a pris le Ministère la semaine dernière, mon père pense que nous ne sommes plus en sécurité ici, en Grande Bretagne. Il veut que je change d'école et que j'aille à Durmstrang. Il vient me chercher demain.  
  
Ce que je viens de dire vient de jeter un froid, personne ne parle jusqu'à ce que Lily et Remus ne commencent à s'indigner :  
  
_Mais, j'ai lu que Poudlard était l'endroit le plus sur du monde, Dumbledore serait le seul sorcier que craint Voldemort.  
  
_Et Durmstrang est une école de magie noire.  
  
_C'est comme Serpentard là bas, c'est rempli de Mangemorts. Là, je réponds : Mon père y était, merci.  
  
Et ça continue, chacun lance ses arguments, et complète celui de l'autre. Moi, je reste silencieux. Lily me demande alors : Tu es obligé d'y aller ? Je lui souris, un peu forcé : Si vous saviez combien ça me coûte de partir d'ici, mais il vaut mieux ne pas essayer de contredire mon père.  
  
Là, le coté moldu de Lily ressort : « Tu sais qu'il y a des associations pour ça, Sirius », sous entendant l'enfance maltraitée.  
  
_Tu n'as pas compris Lily. Mon père n'a jamais levé la main sur moi, et encore moins jeté un sort. Quand je désobéis, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, je ne sais absolument pas ce qu'il me fait, mais je sais que je ne dois pas recommencer. En tout cas, je suis content de vous avoir connu tous les deux, et puis, on pourra toujours s'écrire, hein ?  
  
D'ailleurs en parlant de hibou, en voilà un qui arrive et qui se dirige vers nous. La chouette effraie se pose sur mon épaule et me tend sa patte où est attaché un message. Il vient de Dumbledore : 'Sirius, j'ai oublié de te le dire ce matin, mais si tu décides de revenir, tu seras le bienvenue parmi nous. Albus Dumbledore'.  
  
  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤  
  
Passons aux choses sérieuse : les reviews !!! lol  
  
¤ Sailor Digitale : Merci pour ta review, j'adore en avoir des longues ! Alors, y a plein de questions !!! Pour ton triangle fou comme tu dis, j'éloigne Sirius histoire de peut être rapprocher les autres (peut être !!!), mais Lily est plus comme sa petite s?ur. Pour la 2e question, je vois mal James attrapeur, je sais pas pourquoi, mais je le sens plus poursuiveur, mais je ne sais pas encore pour qui la place dans l'équipe va être (mais ce ne sera pas pour lui). Alors, la 3e, plus délicate, je me ferai pas tirer les vers du nez comme ça, mais je vais répondre en partie : pour leur amitié, ce sera dans deux ou trois chapitres, ça dépendra de mon découpage, mais ce sera progressif (et long !!!), pour la mère se Si', c'est pour montrer que Voldemort est bien présent, mais t'inquiète pas pour elle ;-) Les cadeaux, chutttttt, c'est un secret !!! Encore merci pour ta review et pour tes compliments ! (Au fait, moi aussi, j'adore Dynam !!!)  
  
  
  
¤ Jade : Merci pour les compliments ! (rougis un peu). Pour « le lien autrefois détruit », tu verras ça au prochain chapitre puisqu'on reverra son grand père ! Saura-t-il tenir sa langue ?!?!  
  
¤ Pour Assia Shelley : T'as oublié de lire la suite, mais si tu lis ce chapitre, tu verras que ce n'était pas Rogue ! Et puis, je vois pas le rapport avec le français, mais bon, c'est pas grave !  
  
¤ Flufy : Voilà l'autre chapitre, je suis désolée de t'avoir donné de faux espoirs ! Mais, ce genre de review, ça fait plaisir de voir que quelqu'un attend la suite !  
  
¤ et Miss Padfoot : Moi aussi, j'ai adoré me défouler sur le rongeur ! Pour la mère de Si', j'ai répondu à la question un peu plus haut (pour Sailor D.) et aussi pour l'amitié des Maraudeurs. Merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu aussi !  
  
Et puis merci à ceux qui lisent mais qui n'ont pas le temps de mettre de reviews et aussi à Flo qui a trouvé que c'était Sirius du premier coup ! (elle a pas triché, je lui avais passé que le premier chapitre !!! }:] !!!  
  
  
  
Reviews SVP !!! 


	5. Chapitre 4

Vous ici ? Mes lecteurs assidus n'ont pas déserté malgré le temps qu'il me faut pour écrire quelques malheureux chapitres !  
  
Merci pour les reviews à SeveRogue et à Claire, Albane, Rowena et Petite Fleur la Fée comme d'hab, je réponds à la fin du chapitre. Reste à savoir dans combien de temps je vais le mettre, parce que j'étais décidée à faire un nouveau chapitre au 'Cadeau des Sages', mais j'ai pas d'inspiration, alors je vais continuer un peu celle là, ça vous dérange pas ? :)  
Disclaimer : Tous les personnages que vous reconnaîtrez sont à JKR, et les autres sont à moi, mais je suis prête à les lui donner si elle veut !!! J'en serais même flattée ! lol. Enfin, tout sauf Círdan qui est à Tolkien.  
  
Maintenant place à la lecture !  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Ca m'énerve, ça m'énerve, mais ça m'énerve ! Je n'ai pas envie de partir, il est 2h du matin et je n'arrive pas à dormir. Mes affaires sont prêtes, j'ai tout réuni dans un petit sac de voyage en les réduisant. Mais je ne peux pas dormir. Mine de rien, j'ai peur. Peur de partir, peur de tout quitter, peur de l'inconnu, peur tout simplement. J'ai besoin de faire quelque chose, de bouger, de taper sur quelque chose. Je sors de mon lit le plus doucement possible, les lattes ne grincent pas, c'est parfait. Dynam' a pour consigne de ne pas faire de bruit jusqu'au lever du jour, donc, j'ai le temps. Je prends ma cape et sors silencieusement de la chambre.  
  
Il n'y a personne dans le salle commune, tant mieux, ça m'évitera les questions un peu, comment dire . embarrassantes sur cette sortie à une heure pareille. Le feu est éteint dans la cheminée, tout est vide et silencieux. Je franchis le tableau de la grosse dame sans encombre et je m'aventure dans les couloirs. Dès deux ou trois couloirs, je me retrouve dans un endroit inconnu, mais une force me dit de continuer dans cette direction, que ce que je cherche sera un peu plus loin, à quelques intersections de là. Je continue à cheminer jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur un cul de sac, et que comme par hasard, j'entends des pas derrière moi. C'est Rusard qui semble avoir flairé ma piste. Et il n'est pas loin l'énergumène ! Et moi, comme un abruti, je suis coincé entre une armure et le concierge. Inconsciemment, je me recule contre l'amure, dans l'espoir, fort improbable, de passer inaperçu quand une forte poigne m'attrape par chacune des épaules et me projette violemment en arrière. Au lieu de heurter le mur, je me retrouve sur une rampe glissante, une espèce de Botogan comme appellent ça les Moldus, enfin, je crois !  
  
Mon esprit fait tilt, cette poigne de fer, c'est l'amure qui m'a attrapée, et apparemment fait passer dans un passage secret. Enfin, ça a l'air fou comme ça, mais il ne faut pas oublier que nous sommes à Poudlard. Et puis, j'ai eu tellement peur que ce soit un prof. Je me relève pesamment car je n'ai pas atterri spécialement doucement sur mon royal postérieur. Mais je me souviens que j'avais envie de me balader, alors je repars, déambule dans des couloirs, grimpe des escaliers, en descends d'autres, passe des portes, traverse des tableaux. On dirait que j'ai fait ça toute ma vie, je connais d'instinct le chemin à effectuer, jamais je ne reviens sur mes pas. Ceux ci m'amènent d'ailleurs devant une petite porte qui a décidé qu'elle ne me laisserait pas passer comme ça, elle a même plutôt envie de discuter. Mais va discuter avec une porte en plein milieu de la nuit dans un endroit où on n'est pas censé être.  
  
Mais elle insiste la bourrique ! Mais il faut la comprendre, quand je lui dis que nous sommes en 1971, elle refuse de me croire. Elle me dit que la dernière personne qu'elle a vue s'appelait Nicolas Flamel et que ça remonte à plusieurs siècles. Je lui dis que ça ne m'étonne pas parce qu'il faut vraiment la chercher pour la trouver ou alors être vraiment perdu. Alors, Viir, c'est comme ça qu'elle s'appelle me confie :  
  
-Si ça fait tant de temps qu'il n'est pas venu, c'est qu'il est sorti de Poudlard, non ?  
  
-Oui, je pense, me retenant de pouffer devant une question pareille.  
  
-Et s'il n'est plus là, et que tu m'as trouvée, ça veut dire que tu es le nouveau propriétaire de ce que je garde derrière moi, alors donne-moi ton nom et trouve un mot de passe.  
  
-OK, Viir, mon nom c'est Sirius Black. Pour le mot de passe, que dirais-tu de . euh.Quidditch, non, pas assez original, Gryffondor, non plus, euh . Eternité. Ouais, c'est bien, mon mot de passe est Eternité, ça te va ?  
  
-C'est toi le chef, Sirius. C'est enregistré, tu peux rentrer, si tu as besoin de détails, n'hésite pas, je ne bougerai pas !  
  
La porte s'ouvre pour me laisser passer. Je pense soudain à lui demander : '' Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire de m'appartenir ? ''.  
  
_ Tu es en première année, n'est ce pas ? J'acquiesce. _Et bien, tu seras le seul à pouvoir accéder à cette salle tant que tu seras scolarisé ici.  
  
Je me rembrume aussitôt. « Je pars demain pour Durmstrang, et ce pour un bon moment je suppose. »  
  
La porte semble réfléchir, je dis bien semble, parce que c'est quand même d'une porte que je suis en train de parler ! Puis, elle reprend : « C'est dommage, ça faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas eu quelqu'un avec qui discuter. Tu sais, les siècles passent lentement quand il n'y a personne. En tout cas, je t'aime bien, alors tu reviendras tout à l'heure, je te dirai comment on s'arrangera pour la salle, d'accord ? »  
  
J'acquiesce puis j'entre. La première chose que je remarque, c'est la dimension de la pièce dans laquelle je viens de pénétrer. C'est une salle absolument immense, et encore, je suis gentil ! Elle est divisée en une partie quatre à cinq fois plus grande que la Grande Salle et en diverses alvéoles de la taille de notre dortoir, séparées par de hautes colonnes. Les murs sont tous d'un blanc immaculé. La seule partie qui change de couleur est un emplacement au-dessus de Viir où je peux admirer quelques portraits. Je pense que ce sont les élèves qui m'ont précédé ici. Je suis le sixième : mon cadre se remplit de lignes et de couleurs à coté de celui d'un jeune garçon blond dont les yeux brillent d'intelligence et de malice. Ca dois être ce Nicolas Flamel.  
  
A gauche de la porte, je viens seulement de remarquer une grosse armoire de bois sculpté. Comme c'est la seule chose solide dans cette salle, je l'ouvre. Le meuble se déplie et prend la forme d'un bureau sur lequel est posé un carnet dont la couleur est impossible à définir, tout simplement car c'est la première fois que je la vois. Si je devais la définir, je ne pourrais pas dire que c'est une sorte de jaune ni que ça ressemble à du rouge ou du bleu. Non, je dirais que cette couleur, c'est le 'temps' qui passe, c'est l'éternité et l'infini. Poussé par la curiosité, j'ouvre le carnet. En guise d'introduction, voilà ce qui est écrit :  
  
« Bonjour Sirius, et bienvenue ici ! Ne prends pas cet air surpris, je sais qui tu es car je peux lire dans ton esprit ce que ta barrière mentale accepte de me révéler. Mais je ne forcerai pas la place si tu ne veux rien me dire, je ne suis pas un objet maléfique. Mais tu as raison, jeune Sirius de te méfier des objets dont on ignore leur mode de pensée. Mais, je ne fais pas partie de cette catégorie, et si tu désires réellement voir qui je suis, il te suffit de te retourner car je sais que tu n'as pas encore vu mon portrait. »  
  
Comme le carnet me le conseille, je me retourne, non sans l'avoir reposé délicatement. Et là, je le vois. Le portrait. Il représente une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années. Il n'y a pas de mot pour la définir : elle est belle et fraîche comme une fleur sauvage. Ses longs cheveux argentés encadrent un visage fin d'où ressortent deux immenses yeux turquoises dans lesquels je pourrais me perdre. Son teint pale et ses lèvres fines n'en renforcent que davantage leur profondeur. En fait, je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est cette fille ou si c'est le peintre qui a fait que ce tableau soit un véritable chef d'?uvre, sans doute un peu les deux ! Je me rapproche lentement du portrait ; il est encadré d'un bois couleur 'temps'. Au- dessous, je peux voir sur une plaque, toujours de même couleur, où sont gravés ses mots : « Imina Gryffondor, fille de Nikaï Gryffondor et de Sylma Serpentard, eux même enfants de Godric Gryffondor marié à Helga Poufsoufle et de Salazar Serpentard marié à Rowena Serdaigle. Par amour pour son mari, Njord Dracos, elle sacrifia ses pouvoirs en échange de sa vie. »  
  
Après être resté de longues minutes à admirer le portrait, je me dirige vers Viir qui m'a fait découvrir ce trésor. Alors que je m'apprêtais à parler, celle ci me devance : « Sirius, j'ai bien réfléchi, et ce serait injuste que tu ne puisses pas revenir parce que tu dois partir, alors que certains élèves ont pu demeurer ici sept ans. Et en plus, je sais que Dame Imina te fait confiance car tu as vu son portrait, ce qui n'est pas donné à tout le monde ! Alors, en attendant que tu reviennes, tu peux emmener le carnet si tu le désires. Tu pourras ainsi apprendre ce que tu voudras sur cette salle parce que je sais que tu reviendras. Mais surtout, n'en parle à personne. »  
  
Même si je ne suis pas convaincu quant à mon retour, je ne suis que trop heureux de pouvoir emmener le carnet pour râler. Je mets le précieux cadeau dans une des poches intérieures de ma robe. Viir continue : « Et puis, pour revenir, il te suffira de penser à cette salle. Cela t'évitera de te perdre. C'est une sorte de méthode de transplanage mais qui n'est dangereuse ni pour toi, ni pour quiconque. Mais tu ne pourras revenir ici que si tu es dans l'école, bien sur. Et puis, c'est pareil pour repartir. Tu as tout compris ? » Je lui fais signe que oui et je me concentre sur mon dortoir. Quand j'ouvre les yeux, je suis sur mon lit, affalé sur mon sac.  
  
Tout est silencieux, mis à part Pettigrow qui ronfle et Remus qui tourne dans un sommeil apparemment agité. Je me glisse sous mes couvertures et cherche Dynam' qui devrait dormir sur l'oreiller. Elle n'y est pas. Je ne m'inquiète pas, elle a du aller dormir avec Remus. Ma montre indique 5h, je m'endors avec pour dernière pensée, le visage d'Imina.  
  
Je me fais secouer par Remus quelques heures plus tard. Il a l'air de commencer à perdre patience alors je m'abstiens de tout commentaire sur la façon d'être réveillé. Surtout que d'après ce qu'il me dit, ça fait trois quarts d'heure qu'il cherche une solution pour me faire lever, autre qu'un verre d'eau froide ! Cela me déride un peu, mais je sais que je pars bientôt pour Durmstrang, aussi, je refuse de paraître détendu. J'ai beau adorer mon père, ce coup ci, je ne lui pardonnerai pas comme ça. M'envoyer à Durmstrang, non mais quelle idée !  
  
Je m'habille lentement, le plus lentement possible, puis je descends à la Grande Salle, accompagné de Lily et de Remus. Mon dernier petit déjeuner ici. Non, mais Sirius, calme-toi ! Si je ne m'arrête pas tout de suite, de faire la liste de toutes « les dernières choses que je fais ici », je suis pas sorti du Chaudron Baveur ! Je m'assieds machinalement à la table des Gryffondor, mes deux amis prennent place chacun à l'un de mes cotés. En face de moi, il n'y a personne et mon regard se perd vers les tables des autres Maisons, jusqu'à ce que se dresse devant moi un obstacle imprévu : le professeur Rogue.  
  
_ Black, le Professeur Dumbledore veut vous voir dans trente minutes exactement dans son bureau.  
  
_Bien Professeur.  
  
Elle semble satisfaite de la réponse, ce qui est extrêmement rare chez elle d'après ce que j'ai pu remarquer. Elle s'éloigne de son pas pesant vers la table des professeurs, sans jamais cesser de balayer la salle d'un regard scrutateur, ses petits yeux porcins recherchant la moindre entorse au règlement qui pourrait entraîner une dégringolade des points de la maison concernée. Toutes sauf une, bien évidemment. Les Serpentards, elle les couve du regard, son fils en tête.  
  
Les ?ufs au bacon me semblent fades, tandis que le temps défile. Remus et Lily parlent d'un cours. Je n'arrive pas à suivre leur conversation, de toute manière, je m'en moque, je ne pourrai pas assister à ce cours, comme à tous les autres. A l'heure dite, je me dirige vers le bureau du directeur sous le regard soucieux de mes amis. Mon père est déjà là. Il me semble plus petit et plus fragile que l'homme que j'ai laissé, en quittant la maison, il y a quelques semaines de cela. Malgré une voix qui me dit de l'ignorer et de lui garder rancune, je lui saute au cou et l'embrasse. Après nous être installés confortablement, le professeur Dumbledore nous fait remplir une tonne de paperasse : les papiers de transfert, papiers d'inscription, autorisation pour demeurer à l'étranger, papiers de responsabilité, et j'en passe. Deux heures, et cinq cents signatures plus tard, mon père m'accompagne jusqu'à notre salle commune pour que je puisse prendre mes bagages.  
  
Remus n'est pas là ; d'après Lily, il a été convoqué par le professeur Aérodynamix, notre professeur de vol, pour quelques cours pour lui éviter d'avoir le vertige, et ce, il y a à peine cinq minutes. Je laisse Lily et mon père, parti discuter avec Potter, le temps de prendre mon sac dans le dortoir. Une fois le bagage sur le dos, je me rends compte qu'il manque quelque chose. Quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un. Dynamite ! Où est-elle ? Mon chaton a disparu ; je fouille tous les recoins du dortoir, défais tous les lits -je souhaite bon courage aux elfes de maison pour tout remettre en place ! - mais je me rends à l'évidence. Elle n'est pas là. Je retrace tout ça que j'ai fait avec elle hier : elle était encore là, à dormir sur mon oreiller quand je suis parti en excursion, mais quand je suis revenu, elle n'était plus là. Elle ne m'aurait quand même pas . suivi ?! Je referai bien le trajet que j'ai fait hier, je ne peux pas laisser mon chat, je ne peux pas partir sans elle, mais mon père n'est pas spécialement un modèle de patience.  
  
Je jette un dernier coup d'?il, et sans voir la moindre boule de poils noirs, je redescends, dépité. En deux mots, je mets Lily au courant ; d'une main sur l'épaule, elle me réconforte.  
  
_ Ne t'inquiète pas, si jamais on la trouve avec Remus, on te la renverra le plus rapidement possible. Allez, vas-y, dépêche-toi, ton père t'attend.  
  
En effet, près de Potter, le regard brun de mon père me fixe, l'air impatient. La petite voix de Lily, inquiète, me tire de mes réflexions : « Tu nous écriras, hein ? ». Je lui souris et rejoins mon père. Ensemble, nous descendons les multiples escaliers qui conduisent à la sortie du château. Au détour de certains couloirs, nous croisons quelques-uns uns de mes camarades de classe : Andrea me fait de grands « coucou » tandis que Margaret me tend la main, très professionnelle. Mais déjà, nous arrivons aux grandes portes, où Hagrid, le garde chasse nous attend avec une calèche sans chevaux : « Ils sont en grève, ils veulent du jus de citrouille au petit déjeuner, » nous confie le garde chasse « mais si ça commence comme ça, qu'est ce qu'ils voudront ensuite ? Le droit de vote ? »  
Le trajet dure dix bonnes minutes avant d'arriver à Pré au Lard, le village où vivent mes grands-parents. C'est de là que je vais y aller, me dit mon père, parce qu'on n'a pas le temps de repasser par chez nous. La maison de mes grands-parents, à la sortie du village, est un lieu assez étrange. C'est une ancienne bibliothèque publique, spécialisée dans l'art militaire elfique. Mais on peut également trouver n'importe quoi se rapportant à ce peuple. Tout le bâtiment témoigne de cette passion : les murs sont couverts de tapisseries représentant des scènes de bataille, ou alors d'étagères débordant de livres sur les elfes. Même le parc, situé à l'arrière la maison, à son caractère propre, comme il y a des centaines d'années, où la forêt était vivante et pouvait parler et voyager, grâce aux elfes.  
  
Quand j'entre, je peux remarquer que rien n'a changé, comme si cette Histoire était immuable, tout comme leur peuple. De temps en temps, on peu rencontrer un de ces êtres aux oreilles pointues, venu consulter un ouvrage ou discuter avec mon grand-père, mais dans ces temps troublés, ils sont de plus en plus rares à oser s'aventurer jusque là. Nos pas nous mènent vers une petite porte, unique accès à l'«antre» de mon grand-père maternel. C'est là qu'il travaille, mais c'est surtout là, qu'on est sûr de le trouver à quatre vingt quinze pour cent. Son bureau est un véritable capharnaüm, où s'entassent livres, parchemins, et multiples objets, tout se rapportant aux Elfes. A notre arrivée, mon grand-père est en train d'examiner une gravure représentant la Bataille d'Aaweinir, qui a eu lieu quelques 2500 ans auparavant. Il relève la tête et me sourit ; mon père, lui, n'a droit qu'à un regard, ça n'a jamais été l'amour fou entre eux deux.  
  
_ Tiens, Sirius, je suis content de te voir. Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de toi depuis bien longtemps, ton anniversaire, si ma mémoire est bonne.  
  
J'aurais voulu émettre une objection, lui rappeler que je lui avais écrit un message pour lui dire que ma rentrée s'était bien passée, et que j'étais à Gryffondor, mais dans la poche de ma cape, ma main, en même temps qu'elle rencontre le petit livre d'Imina, trouve le parchemin froissé. Ladite lettre est toujours dans ma poche ! Remarquant mon air surpris et un peu gêné, il me dit de sa voix douce :  
  
_ Mais ne t'inquiète pas Sirius, j'ai eu des nouvelles de toi par l'intermédiaire d'Albus. Au fait Ophiucius, désignant mon père, vous m'avez dit que vous étiez pressés, Sirius est entre de bonnes mains. Vous pouvez y aller, je conduirai le petit à son école c'est après midi.  
  
_ Ca ne vous dérange pas ? Vous en êtes bien certain ?  
  
_ L'aurais-je proposé sinon ? Allez-y, vous êtes déjà en retard, constate mon grand-père en consultant sa montre.  
  
Mon père m'embrasse et me glisse à l'oreille : « Bon courage ! Moi, j'étais juste à coté de Moscou ! » Je lève un sourcil, signe chez moi d'incompréhension mais il est déjà parti ; je me tourne alors vers mon grand-père qui hausse les épaules.  
  
_ Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, Sirius. Mais je suppose que nous découvrirons ceci ensemble cet après midi. Nous irons par Portoloin si ça ne te dérange pas. Je ne supporte plus les voyages par la Poudre de Cheminette sur de trop longues distances.  
  
_ Aucun problème Grand-Père. Mais où est Granny ?  
  
_ Elle est à une vente aux enchères, elle ne devrait plus tarder. Nous passerons à table dès qu'elle arrivera. Nous ne sommes pas pressés, maintenant que ton père est parti, on va pouvoir discuter ! Ca avance avec James ?  
  
Mon grand-père a toujours été la personne à laquelle je me confiais le plus quand j'étais petit. Même jusqu'à il n'y a pas si longtemps, même si je ne l'avais pas vu depuis longtemps, avant mon anniversaire, on continuait à nous envoyer des hiboux. Il a toujours été présent quand il le fallait. D'ailleurs, c'est une des seules personnes qui peuvent aborder le problème 'Potter' avec moi.  
  
_ Couci-couça. Ca ne s'est pas détérioré, mais on ne peut pas dire que ça se soit franchement amélioré non plus ! De toute façon, c'est bien simple, on ne s'est pas adressé la parole depuis que Voldemort a attaqué le Ministère.  
  
_ Ce n'est pas comme ça, me dit mon grand-père sur un ton de reproche, que tu pourras lire mon livre en avance. Mais plus important, ce n'est pas en se disputant comme ça que les sorciers seront assez soudés pour pouvoir espérer vaincre Voldemort un jour. Tu sais Sirius, la cohésion, dans ce genre de situation est primordiale. Si Voldemort voit une faille dans notre cuirasse, il n'hésitera pas, et ce ne sera plus une faille mais un gouffre.  
  
Je reprends : « Mais est-il vraiment si puissant ? Je veux dire : est-ce qu'il est assez dangereux pour semer une telle crainte voire panique dans notre monde ? Est-ce qu'il est assez puissant pour justifier mon transfert ? »  
  
_ Puissant, il l'est, sans le moindre doute possible. Et il a de nombreux partisans. Pour ta dernière question, je n'ai pas le droit de juger des actes de ton père, mais je sais que s'il avait été à Poudlard en tant qu'élève, il aurait fait confiance à Dumbledore. Poudlard est à mon sens, l'endroit le plus sûr du monde sorcier actuel. Mais surtout, ne perds pas espoir parce que je t'ai dit qu'il était puissant. Il est puissant, très puissant même pour être honnête, mais le plus important, ce qu'il faut voir, c'est qu'à sa naissance c'était un homme ; aujourd'hui certes ses sentiments humains ont très fortement diminué, mais il est toujours mortel. C'est notre espoir.  
  
Mon grand-père est interrompu par l'arrivée fracassante sa femme, vêtue d'une robe rouge où se promène, à la vitesse grand V, un vif d'or. Elle manque de m'étouffer en m'embrassant, c'est bon signe : elle est de bonne humeur !  
  
_ Alors, Grand-Mère, tu as fait des affaires ?  
  
_ Tu ne crois pas si bien dire mon poussin, s'exclame-t-elle un grand sourire collé au visage. Figure-toi que j'ai réussi à acquérir un médaillon à l'effigie de Círdan, un grand guerrier Elfe, de lignée royale. C'est un bijou absolument unique ! Et tu sais combien je l'ai payé ? Quatre cent cinquante gallions, pour un objet qui en vaut facilement cent fois plus ! C'est tout juste s'ils ne me l'ont pas donné avec un papier cadeau et le ruban qui vont autour !  
  
Elle ressemble à une gamine surexcitée qui vient d'ouvrir ses paquets de Noël. Elle saute partout, son précieux bijou serré contre son c?ur. Quand elle s'arrête, à peu près calmée, mais surtout très essoufflée, nous passons dans la salle à manger. Deux personnes sont déjà présentes.  
  
_ Sirius, j'ai oublié de te dire que nous avons des invités. Je te présente Mianaï et Njord, tous deux guerriers gradés de leur peuple. Messieurs, je vous présente mon unique petit-fils, Sirius.  
  
Je les détaille. Comme tous les Elfes que j'ai eu la chance de rencontrer, ils sont grands et gracieux. Leurs longs cheveux, bruns pour l'un, blonds pour l'autre, sont relâchés sur leurs épaules. Tout en eux respire l'équilibre. A table, c'est silencieux. Mon grand-père et l'Elfe blond, Mianaï je crois, parlent à voix basse, Njord se contente d'écouter. Ma grand-mère examine sa toute nouvelle acquisition, elle n'est aucunement avec nous à table, son esprit vagabonde quelque part au milieu des êtres elfiques. J'essaie tant bien que mal d'entendre la conversation, mais ils parlent bas et je me rends vite compte qu'ils ne parlent qu'en langage elfique. Je ne comprends pas, même si j'arrive à capter le mot 'auth'. Ce mot, je le connais bien, il est sur tous les textes se trouvant ici. Il signifie 'guerre'.  
  
Mon imagination fait le reste, dans mon esprit naît l'idée d'une alliance entre les Elfes et les Hommes, contre Voldemort, comme dans le Seigneur des Anneaux, de Tolkien, livre dont je suis un très fidèle adepte ! [Mais qui peut bien parler ici ? Sirius ou Clem ;-)]  
  
Après un copieux repas et une excellente tarte aux fraises confectionnée par Nervi, l'elfe de maison de mes grands-parents, nos invités prennent congé et se dirigent vers la bibliothèque. Mon grand-père me fait signe qu'il est temps pour nous de partir. Je pars chercher mes affaires que j'avais laissées dans le hall. Le portoloin, une cuillère en argent, va m'emmener droit vers une nouvelle vie. La sensation est étrange pour ceux qui n'en ont jamais pris, ce qui n'est pas mon cas. J'attrape le manche et au moment où je me sens attrapé par le nombril, je vois un chat gris : Atomic, la mère de Dynamite. C'est en larme que j'arrive dans un bureau où tout est blanc.  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Voilà pour ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu, parce que j'ai vraiment été très longue pour l'écrire. Encore une fois je suis désolée. Mais que voulez-vous, Sirius est tellement têtu ! Il me fait écrire des choses qui n'étaient absolument pas prévues !!! Résultat, chapitre très long, trop peut être, je ne sais pas, et surtout qui se finit très tôt par rapport à celui que j'avais imaginé.  
  
Sinon, pour les reviews : je remercie du fond du c?ur SeveRogue, Claire, Albane, Rowena et Petite Fleur la fée.  
  
Pour SeveRogue : Merci pour la review, je suis contente de voir que tu attends aussi impatiemment la suite ! Et je suis désolée de t'avoir fait attendre. J'espère que je ne vais pas me mettre les fans de Sirius à dos, parce que j'en fais partie ! Peut-être pas autant que ceux (et surtout celles !) qu'on peut trouver, mais si je l'aimais pas un tout petit peu, je serai pas la ! lol. Sinon, pour ta question concernant Dynam', c'est une coïncidence, parce que je ne connais aucun chat portant ce nom ! Pour le caractère, si !  
  
Pour Claire : Merci ! Ca fait très plaisir de savoir que tu as apprécié, j'espère que ça va continuer à te plaire !  
  
Pour Albane : T'es obligée de mettre les commentaires que je fais quand tu lis ? lol. Mais merci de tes encouragements et file continuer ta fic ! L'autre review que tu as laissée semble inutile à commenter vu que la fic est déjà mise en bonne partie en ligne !  
  
Pour Rowena : Merci de tes encouragements et j'espère que même si tu n'avais pas imaginé les Maraudeurs comme ça, tu continueras à lire !  
  
Et pour Petite Fleur la fée : Je suis ravie que ça te plaise ! Tu as de la chance, tu es la personne qui a mis une review qui aura le moins attendu la suite (quoi que, je vais pas me venter sur ce coup là !). Et puis un immense merci pour avoir pensé à mon anniversaire, c'était bien la bonne date !  
  
Et puis un petit mot pour mon Fan Club en Afrique du Sud qui ne laisse pas de review mais qui envoie des mails : MERCI !!!  
  
Alors voilà ! Si ça vous a plu, vous pouvez laisser une review, si ça ne vous a pas plu, vous pouvez aussi ! Les compliments font avancer le travail plus vite, les critiques constructives aussi, mais en plus, elles permettent que l'on s'améliore ! Et puis si vous ne voulez pas en laisser, merci quand même d'avoir lu ! 


	6. Chapitre 5

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
Alors, nous sommes le 4 mars, après, j'espère que le temps que je vais mettre pour écrire mon chapitre sera moins long que ce à quoi j'ai pu vous habituer !  
  
Pour l'instant, je remercie Melepha (même si je l'avais déjà fait sur le chat !!!), Csame qui a commencé à lire la fic, Bane, Edith, Flo, Csame qui a fini de lire mes chapitres !, et Ccilia ! J'ai pas eu de questions pour l'instant sur ce chapitre (et s'il y en a qui arrivent, je les mettrai à la fin du chapitre), mais je veux quand même faire une remarque suite à un commentaire d'Albane et à Edith : à part Círdan, mais c'est parce que je n'avais pas d'idée de nom, aucun elfe n'appartient à Tolkien ! Donc, arrêtez de croire que je ne suis obnubilée que par eux (quoi que . lol ! Non, y a aussi Draco !). Et message pour Edith, Lego' n'apparaîtra pas dans la fic (normalement !), mais comme beaucoup le savent, je me laisse souvent emporter par la plume (comme maintenant !!!)  
  
Disclaimer habituel : Tout appartient à Rowling : enfin, là, y a plus grand chose ! Elle n'a plus que Sirius, Durmstrang et les noms ! Les autres sont à moi, ou appartiennent en partie à certaines personnes existant bel et bien : Oleg, Mikhaïl, Max. Et enfin, le nom Kivilev, pour le cycliste décédé cette semaine pendant le Paris-Nice (j'avais pas d'idée de nom, et adorant le cyclisme, j'ai voulu lui rendre hommage à ma manière.)  
  
Maintenant, le CHAPITRE tant attendu !  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
C'est donc le visage ruisselant de larmes que j'atterris là avec mon grand- père. Dépourvu de tout mobilier, ce bureau ne contient en tout et pour tout que deux fauteuils dans lesquels nous prenons place, et une table basse. Mon grand-père tente vainement de me réconforter ; et pour cause ! Quand je lui confie ce qui me tracasse, il ne trouve rien de mieux à faire qu'éclater de rire. Dans les paroles qu'il prononce, je ne comprends que quelques bribes de phrases, tellement c'est incompréhensible : « pas s'inquiéter », « va revenir », « nous font tous ce coup là », .  
  
Mes larmes ne coulent plus, et seuls mes yeux rouges peuvent témoigner de la scène qui s'est passée, il y a quelques minutes seulement, car sitôt que mon grand-père a entendu un bruit de pas dans le couloir, il s'est calmé, et a repris son expression imperturbable. Une porte de bois noir se dessine sur le mus, situé en face de nos fauteuils. Quand celle ci s'ouvre, un homme brun, de haute stature nous fait signe de le suivre. Nous avançons en silence dans des couloirs toujours aussi blancs, ce n'est pas possible ! Nous n'avons pas atterri à Durmstrang, mais à Sainte Mangouste, ma parole ! Ce sont mes pensées jusqu'à notre arrivée devant une lourde porte de bois noirs ou sont sculptés dix Dragons. Nous sommes bien à Durmstrang finalement ! La porte laisse place à un luxueux bureau, mais l'atmosphère est lourde, pesante, distante. Les fauteuils, malgré leur confort relatif, nous placent dans une désagréable sensation d'infériorité face au bureau de l'homme. Dans un anglais hésitant, c'est lui qui débute la conversation, avec un étrange accent au slave qui massacre littéralement son discours.  
  
_ Je suis Sergueï Petrovich Motcharov, directeur de l'école de Durmstrang. J'imagine que vous ne connaissez rien de notre école, je vais donc essayer de résumer en quelques mots ce qu'il vous faudra savoir, si vous avez des questions, ce sera après, nous dit-il d'un ton ne souffrant pas la moindre réplique. L'école masculine a été créée en 1146, une année où il y eut de grands troubles à l'époque des Grands Ducs de Kiev car Vsevolad II créa un décret visant à interdire la magie sous peine de tortures ; c'est d'ailleurs étrangement cette année où il est mort (pas du tout ironique le mec !). Celui que l'on connaît à présent sous le nom du Sauveur Faiseur de Miracles (un ancêtre du pote Gilderoy ?) entreprit de créer une école permettant aux jeunes sorciers d'étudier et de pratiquer la magie sans la moindre crainte de représailles de la part du gouvernement moldu. Il donna une 'Ecole' à chacun de ses dix fils avec pour consigne de s'installer à tous les coins du Royaume Central de Sorcellerie de l'époque, qui comprenait ce que l'on appelle désormais Union Soviétique, la Scandinavie et quelques provinces.  
  
Aujourd'hui encore, Durmstrang est divisé en dix parties que nous appelons 'Ecoles', tout comme Poudlard est divisé en quatre 'Maisons'. Les études s'effectuent en sept ans : chacun des sept niveaux de chaque école est appelé 'classe'. Ces classes sont composées de quatre élèves, où ils ont tous une fonction bien spécifique. A la fin des études dans notre établissement, en plus de recevoir un Diplôme de Sorcellerie Supérieure, on se voit également attribuer les titres de Maître des Potions, Maître des Sortilèges et Enchantements, Maître de Métamorphose ou Maître du Dressage, ainsi que tous les prix et récompenses que vous avez pu gagner durant votre scolarité. Vous aurez un seul professeur, expert dans chacune des matières enseignées, c'est à dire les quatre que je viens de citer plus Activités Physiques, Logique et Analyse, et évidemment les options que vous devrez choisir à partir de l'an prochain. Vous suivrez donc chacun de ces cours avec en plus 3 heures par semaine minimum un cours avancé de votre spécialité. »  
  
Il fait une pause (ce qui m'arrange bien pour donner un peu d'espace à mon texte ! lol).  
  
« Je crois que j'ai tout dit, maintenant Mr Black, nous allons remplir votre fiche d'inscription avant de procéder à votre évaluation. »  
  
« Nom complet : Sirius Gaël Black,  
  
Parents et leur lieu d'études : Iphiucius Cérès Black, à Durmstrang et Joan Agatha Aylmer, à Poudlard.  
  
Date et lieu de naissance : 12 Juin 1960, à Londres,  
  
Nationalité : Anglaise,  
  
Lieu de résidence ? (.) Et enfin, la dernière question : Comptez vous prendre Magie Noire ou Forces Sombres comme option à partir de l'an prochain ? : Bien sur que non. »  
  
« Maintenant, Mr Black, veuillez poser votre main sur le bureau, paume vers le haut. » Il pose un parchemin étrange, très lourd sur ma main, qui épouse parfaitement sa forme. Un elfe de maison vient chercher l'empreinte obtenue par le moulage et se fait aboyer dessus par Motcharov : « Rudolph Morgan ». Il marmonne pour lui-même « ces êtres si pathétiques » avant de se tourner vers nous et de nous expliquer : « Morgan est l'un des rares sorciers encore vivants à savoir lire les empreintes magiques. Il nous est très utile pour répartir équitablement nos élèves ; c'est lui qui voit quelles sont vos facilités, vos compétences et vos points à renforcer. »  
  
A cet instant, un vieil homme au sourire édenté (Vous voyez le mec pour la pub : « Tant que vous avez des dents, mangez des pommes ? Et bien c'est lui !!!) entre dans la salle et murmure quelques mots à l'oreille du directeur avant de se retirer. « Vous m'étonnez Mr Black ! Sur les 280 élèves que compte notre établissement, vous êtes seulement l'un des trois 'premiers Métamorphose' comme nous les appelons ici. Vous allez donc être réparti comme tel, mais vous devez savoir que vous êtes un Second Sortilèges, et un Second Dressage et un Quatrième Potions ; s'il avait manqué des effectifs en Sortilège par exemple et que la Classe de Métamorphose était surchargée, vous auriez pu être changé de spécialité, vous comprenez ? ( Ben oui !! Il est pas con mon ptit Sirius !). Avant que vous ne rejoigniez votre école, peut être avez vous des questions ? ».  
  
_ Oui, j'en ai deux qui me viennent à l'esprit pour le moment. Alors pour la première, où se trouve mon école ? En ensuite, comment vais-je faire avec la langue ? Je ne parle ni Russe ni aucune autre langue que l'anglais.  
  
_ Ce sont deux questions pertinentes. Pour la première, je ne peux que vous répondre dans le Nord de la Scandinavie, pour des raisons évidentes de sécurité. Pour la seconde, votre professeur vous l'expliquera. Maintenant, j'aurais moi-même une requête à formuler ; je ne suis directeur de Durmstrang que depuis deux ans, et je n'ai, pour le moment, jamais vu de '1er Métamorphose' à l'?uvre. Si vous acceptiez de bien vouloir me montrer . en changeant ce livre en plume par exemple.  
  
En me souvenant des conseils de McGonagall, je me concentre sur les deux objets, les réunit, corrige les dernières erreurs et . j'ouvre les yeux ! Le tout en « 4 minutes, 13 secondes ! Bravo Sirius », s'enthousiasme mon grand-père. Le directeur semble éberlué devant une plume d'aigle plutôt bien réussie, je peux l'admettre. En reprenant ses esprits quelques secondes plus tard, il me dit :  
  
_ C'est le moment Mr Black, vous allez maintenant rejoindre votre école. En arrivant, demandez Max Omatos. Ah ! J'allais oublier, prenez cette amulette en attendant de pouvoir recevoir le sort constant.  
  
Au moment où j'attache l'amulette autour de mon cou, je me sens happé dans un tourbillon qui me donne mal au c?ur. J'atterris dans une petite salle aux murs d'une couleur bleu roi. Ne voyant rien d'autre dans cette salle qu'une porte, je passe par celle-ci, et me retrouve dans un long couloir éclairé par de grandes vitres qui donnent sur l'extérieur, c'est à dire une forêt de sombres résineux, au-dessus laquelle se couche un soleil rougeoyant. Pendant que j'admire le spectacle, une cloche sonne et le couloir est bientôt envahi de garçons de tout âge. Ceux-ci discutent bruyamment, mais je ne comprends pas la langue qu'ils utilisent. Pourtant je m'approche d'eux, je ne vais pas passer la nuit dans le couloir !  
  
Intimidé, je leur demande s'ils savent où je peux trouver Max Omatos. Les élèves me regardent avec des yeux ronds ; visiblement, ils n'ont pas compris un traître mot de ce que je viens de dire. Un garçon blond d'une quinzaine d'années je pense me dit quelque chose qui ressemble à « Vasa ? » que j'interprète comme un « quoi ? » alors, je répète ma phrase en accentuant exagérément sur « Max Omatos ». Là, il semble comprendre car il acquiesce et me fait signe de le suivre puis, il me dit : « Anländ. Jag heter Magnus Holson. »  
  
Là, je ne comprends vraiment rien, je hausse les épaules et nous continuons à marcher en silence. Il frappe à une porte, une femme ouvre ; il prononce quelques mots, elle répond en désignant de la tête une autre porte, d'où parviennent des éclats de voix. Finalement, sort, tête baissée un garçon brun qui doit avoir mon âge, et il a du se faire passer un sacré savon ; pourtant quand il me croise, il me fait un clin d'?il et j'ai le temps d'apercevoir un sourire malicieux qui essaie de passer inaperçu. Je suis la femme ; dans la salle suivante, elle se met à parler avec un homme que je ne vois que de dos. Il porte un pull à col roulé noir ; jusque là, il paraît ordinaire, mais ses cheveux ne le sont absolument pas : du coté gauche de sa tête, ils sont d'un blond presque blanc, mais la couleur se dégrade jusqu'à atteindre le noir de jais du coté droit.  
  
La conversation dure depuis bientôt cinq minutes et je m'impatiente : je déteste qu'on parle de moi sans que je ne puisse donner mon avis, mais là, c'est encore pire, je ne comprends pas ce qu'ils disent. Enfin l'homme se retourne. Je réprime un sursaut en voyant son visage. La couleur qui se dégrade n'est pas seulement pour ses cheveux mais aussi pour son visage : du coté blond, il est très pâle, et de manière imperfectible, il devient très mat du coté brun. L'impression d'étrangeté qui émanait de cet homme était, en plus, renforcée par ses deux yeux : l'un étant d'un vert très foncé l'autre d'un bleu très clair.  
  
Il interrompt mon observation en entamant la conversation dans un anglais impeccable.  
  
« Bienvenue à Durmstrang, Sirius ! Je suis Max Omatos, ton professeur, et je le resterai jusqu'à la fin de ta scolarité ici. Donne-moi ton amulette, je vais te lancer deux sortilèges constants qui te permettront d'une part d'accéder quand tu le désireras au bureau de Motcharov et d'autre part qui te permettra de parler, comprendre, lire et écrire russe et Suédois. Ici, je pense que cela vaut mieux ! »  
  
Après avoir activé les deux sortilèges ( Translatio et Accesso ), il reprend : « Pour le moment, tu es le troisième élève de ta classe, j'espère que le dernier ne tardera pas trop. Car nous devons attendre que nos classes soient complètes pour véritablement commencer l'année, mais certains cours ont déjà lieu. Tu demanderas à tes camarades, ils t'expliqueront ça. Tu es notre élève de Métamorphose, Mikhaïl Kivilev est notre élève de Potions, et Oleg Tolstoï est celui de Sortilèges. Tu as d'ailleurs du remarquer ce dernier, il est sorti de mon bureau il y a quelques minutes. D'ailleurs, pendant que j'y pense, pour l'emploi des patronymes, je sais que certains préfèrent, mais je ne les emploie pas. Vu que tu es Anglais, ça ne doit pas te déranger, je pense, mais je préfère quand même te prévenir. Je crois que c'est tout, tes affaires sont dans ta chambre et les quelques cours qui ont eu lieu aujourd'hui sont terminés. Pour tous les équipements spécifiques à Durmstrang, tu viendras demain matin, dès ton réveil les chercher ici. »  
  
_ Merci Mr Omatos.  
  
_ Appelle-moi Max ! Tu vas devoir me supporter pendant les sept prochaines années, alors, autant ne pas s'encombrer de choses pareilles ! Et de toute façon, je te raccompagne, j'ai encore deux trois choses à dire à Oleg.  
  
En marchant, nous continuons à discuter : « Motcharov t'a tout expliqué concernant l'école ? »  
  
« Oui, je pense. »  
  
« Même ce qui se passe demain ? »  
  
« Euh, non, je ne crois pas. Il se passe quelque chose de spécial demain ? »  
  
« Un peu oui ! Mais, tu ne le sauras pas avant les autres si tu ne le sais pas maintenant ! »  
  
Devant une porte sur laquelle danse une forme indistincte, Max me fait signe de le précéder. Je la franchis et j'accède ainsi à un grand salon : quatre fauteuils et un grand canapé encerclent la cheminée où ronfle un grand feu. Deux tables de taille moyenne se trouvent dans le milieu de la pièce, et les murs sont couverts de livres. Ca me fait un peu penser à la maison de mes grands-parents. « Les quatre tableaux que tu vois là représentent votre matière principale ; derrière chacun d'eux se trouve une chambre individuelle, mais les murs peuvent facilement disparaître selon votre envie » m'explique Max « j'ai oublié de te dire que la magie est autorisée en dehors des cours, tant que ça reste dans votre quartier. »  
  
Le garçon que j'ai croisé tout à l'heure, Oleg je crois, est affalé sur le canapé, mais il suit Max, à contre-c?ur visiblement. J'entends un « Installe-toi bien » avant que la porte ne se referme sur eux deux. Près de la fenêtre est adossé un autre garçon ; Max m'en a parlé tout à l'heure, mais je ne me souviens pas de son nom. Je m'approche autant pour faire connaissance que par curiosité : ce qu'il regarde à travers la vitre semble l'émerveiller.  
  
En effet, le spectacle est stupéfiant ! Un sorcier s'apprête à chevaucher un dragon. Celui-ci s'envole dès que son cavalier se met en selle. Comme par hasard, ils passent tous deux à proximité de l'endroit où nous sommes et je peux donc l'observer en détail : le dragon est énorme et gris métallique. Son cavalier semble minuscule sur son dos ; il est pourtant dressé de toute sa taille sur l'animal afin de le maîtriser parfaitement. Ils font trois fois le tour de ce qui semble être un terrain adapté avant se poser lentement, les ailes balayant le sol de sa poussière par leur puissance. Le sorcier qui était sur son dos descend et est félicité par d'autres personnes qui l'observaient.  
  
Mais le spectacle est terminé ; je retourne mon attention vers le garçon et je m'aperçois qu'il est en train de me fixer, d'un air intrigué.  
  
_ Je suis Mikhaïl Evguenievitch Kivilev. Mais tu peux m'appeler Micha si tu veux.  
  
_ Moi, c'est Sirius Black. Mais tu peux m'appeler Sirius si tu veux !  
  
Il rit, nous sommes sur la même longueur d'ondes. Je ne serai pas tout seul j'ai l'impression, et mon c?ur se fait moins lourd quand je pense que j'ai quitté Poudlard ce matin même.  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Quelques notes d'explications et surtout de traduction !  
  
1/ Vasa ? : Quoi ?  
  
2/ Anländ : Viens  
  
3/Jag heter Magnus Holson : Je m'appelle Magnus Holson.  
  
Chic ! J'ai eu plein de reviews pour le chapitre d'avant !  
  
Melepha, je suis contente que ça t'ait plu, même si le chapitre n'était pas très long. Celui ci, doit être encore plus court, je pense ! Alors, merci pour ta review, et j'espère que continueras à suivre tout ça !  
  
Pour Csame, qui m'a mis deux reviews ! Merci de tes encouragements et de tes félicitations ! Par contre, pour le concours, je suis désolée, je n'arrive plus à accéder à tes fics, alors, je comprends pas ce qui se passe. Encore merci, et @+  
  
Pour Bane : Même si tes compliments me vont droit au c?ur, j'ai un doute ! Mais, je sais que tu l'aimes bien, grâce à ta fic ! lol (Moi, je fais de la pub ? Non !!! Allez voir Les Korndrov !). Mais c'est vrai que le Seigneur des Anneaux et nos fics ont une sacrée part dans nos discussions !!!  
  
Ensuite, une partie de mon fanclub sud-africain qui se décide à mettre des reviews ! J'ai nommé Edith, Flo et encore Flo !!! Edith, comme je te l'ai dit, c'est pas Lego' mais d'accord, c'est un elfe ! J'ai quand même réussi à me contrôler sur le passage où ils en parlent (quoi que ! Sirius n'était pas censé en rencontrer ce jour-là, mais tant pis !). Pour Flo, comme on l'avait dit l'autre fois, les commentaires de tout le monde sont les bienvenus ! Et encore merci !  
  
Pour Ccilia : Merci pour la review, je suis contente que tu apprécies.  
  
Et pour Ptite Fleur la Fée : Merci pour le compliment, et je te rassure : « le chat d'la Mère Michèle n'est pas perdu ! ». Enfin, on le reverra un de ces jours, mais je sais pas encore trop quand.  
  
En tout cas, continuez à mettre des reviews, j'adore ça !  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 


	7. Chapitre 6

**Disclaimer habituel : Tout appartient à Rowling : enfin, là, y a plus grand chose ! Elle n'a plus que Sirius, Durmstrang et les noms ! Les autres sont à moi, ou appartiennent en partie à certaines personnes existant bel et bien : Oleg, Mikhaïl, Max et Nikolaï. Et enfin, le nom Kivilev, pour le cycliste décédé le Paris-Nice (j'avais pas d'idée de nom, et adorant le cyclisme, j'ai voulu lui rendre hommage à ma manière.) Le rêve en revanche est uniquement à mon inconscient qui se permet de me donner des idées précises de mes fics. Celui ci est totalement tiré d'un des miens et absolument pas remanié !   
  
**

**Je vous rappelle les persos du chapitre : Max Omatos, le prof de Durmstrang, Oleg Tolstoï (dit Alik), Mikhaïl et Nikolaï Kivilev (dits respectivement Micha et Kolia), et je crois que c'est tout ce qu'il y a d'important dans ce chapitre !**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

On discute, de tout et de rien pendant une bonne demi-heure. J'apprends que Mikhaïl a un frère jumeau, mais qu'il n'a pas encore été réparti, que sa famille est de Sang Pur, comme toutes les familles admises à Durmstrang d'ailleurs, qu'il a eu 11 ans le 9 Février, qu'il n'aime pas les hiboux, et que sa couleur préférée est le vert. Ben oui, j'ai dit qu'on discutait de tout et de rien, fallait pas s'attendre à autre chose ! En fait, on parle comme ça, jusqu'à ce qu'Oleg revienne dans la salle, un grand sourire collé au visage. Qu'il perd à moitié quand Micha lui dit qu'il a loupé l'entraînement.

Mais ça n'a pas l'air de le gêner d'avantage : « De toute façon, il y en aura d'autres, et des plus intéressants ! Là, c'est seulement le début de la saison. Et puis, le résultat que ça a donné, ça valait bien ça ! ». Il éclate de rire, et son ami laisse apparaître un léger sourire sur son visage. « C'est vrai que réussir à lancer un sort de Balbutiement sur tous les profs, c'était osé ! En tout cas Alik, t'as bien commencé l'année ! Au fait, je te présente Sirius Black, notre '1er Métha'. Il vient de Poudlard. Sirius, mon meilleur ami, Oleg Tolstoï ».

« Arrête ton char, Micha, »puis s'adressant directement à moi : « tu peux m'appeler Alik, c'est pas comme si on ne se connaissait pas ! » dit-il, se référant sans doute au moment où on s'est croisés tous les deux.

« Pourquoi Alik ou Micha ? »

D'un seul homme, comme s'ils récitaient une leçon particulièrement bien apprise : « Pratiquement tous les prénoms ont un diminutif dont l'usage est particulièrement répandu pour nommer quelqu'un de proche, une personne qu'on connaît bien. Un seul prénom peut avoir plusieurs diminutifs, mais on peut nous-même les créer : par exemple pour Mikhaïl, on peut trouver, Mik, Mika, Minia, Mikha, ou Micha. Pour Oleg, par contre, Alik est le plus courant. »

Micha revient quelques instants en arrière dans la conversation et demande : « vous vous connaissez ? » Avant qu'Oleg ne dise quoi que ce soit, je réponds : « Non, nous nous sommes juste croisés alors qu'il sortait du bureau de Max et que moi j'y entrais ! »

_En parlant de Max, dit Oleg,  il a dit de ne pas l'attendre pour manger. Pendant que j'étais dans son bureau, il a reçu une lettre et il est parti à fond de train. Je suis prêt à parier que Voldemort a encore fait des siennes. Vous avez faim ?

Je n'ai pas mangé depuis ce midi, et c'est vrai que mon estomac commence à me le faire sentir. Alors, je dis 'oui' et Oleg me regarde en souriant : « Je ne suis pas le seul à être un estomac sur pattes ! Hein Micha ?! ». 

_ Alors, si vous avez faim, rapprochez les tables, et mettez le couvert. Je vais chercher à manger, dit Micha qui ne permet pas la moindre réplique étant donné qu'il est déjà sorti.

Alors, je m'approche des tables et demande à Oleg de venir m'aider. Celui-ci me dit : « Ne te casse pas le dos à essayer de bouger ça, je connais une méthode plus simple et plus rapide. Et surtout moins douloureuse ! Parce que mine de rien, elles sont pas légères, ces tables ! ». Alors, il s'approche de la cheminée, pointe sa baguette vers celle-ci et appelle « Strumpa, on a besoin de toi. » Un elfe de maison arrive aussitôt. Contrairement à ceux d'Angleterre qui sont plutôt bruns, celui là est bleu, mais pas plus agréable à regarder pour autant ! « Strumpa est là Monsieur. Qu'est ce que Strumpa peut faire pour vous, Monsieur ? Vous voulez que je mette le couvert, Monsieur ? Pour trois, Monsieur ? Très bien, Monsieur. Strumpa va mettre le couvert, Monsieur. » Je n'entends pas la suite parce qu'Oleg m'a entraîné à l'autre bout de la pièce et me confie : « Ils me saoulent ces elfes de maison. » Puis il murmure quelque chose devant son tableau et me fait signe de le suivre. Il a déjà fait communiquer sa chambre avec celle de Micha, et à mon avis, ils ont lancé un concours à celui qui survivra le plus longtemps sans enlever les chaussettes sales de l'endroit ! En voyant ma tête, il dit, pour lui-même comme pour moi : « C'est vrai que faudra penser à dire à Strumpa de passer un coup de balai ! »

En attendant, il a réussi, après un parcours du combattant de niveau très difficile, à arriver jusqu'à son lit et quand il revient vers moi, je m'aperçois qu'il porte délicatement un petit animal, blanc comme la neige. « Sirius, je te présente Oblaka  [Nuage en russe], c'est un hippotigre, une espèce en voie de disparition. Tu connais un peu leur histoire ? Ils sont issus d'un croisement entre des chats et des animaux inconnus des sorciers. On sait qu'ils existent, mais personne ne les a jamais vus. Ce croisement a donc donné lieu à la naissance des hippotigres : jusqu'à l'âge de quinze semaines, ils ressemblent à des chatons ordinaires, comme Oblaka pour le moment, mais après, ils passent une semaine dans un œuf avant de devenir un véritable maître des éléments. C'est là qu'ils sont spéciaux, car selon les lois de leur génétique, ils ne peuvent pas contrôler le même élément que leurs parents. Ses parents à elle sont de feu et d'air. Donc, elle sera soit d'eau, soit de terre. Je préfèrerais d'eau, mais bon, c'est pas moi qui décide ! »

De retour dans le salon, je vois que l'elfe de maison a fait des miracles ! Les tables sont maintenant collées l'une à l'autre, au centre de la pièce. Le couvert est mis, même si les assiettes ne sont pas en or comme à Poudlard, c'est quand même de bonne qualité. Micha rentre justement à ce moment là, les mains vides Oleg s'apprête à lui demander où est le repas, je suppose, mais il ne dit rien car les plateaux flottent derrière lui et vont se poser directement sur la table. Là, il demande, sarcastique : « C'est vous qui avez mis la table ? » Très digne, Oleg lui dit « Bien sur que oui ! ». Mikhaïl fait celui qui gobe tout avant de jouer avec une des serviettes de table, pliée d'une manière très compliquée : « Sirius, tu m'apprendras à les faire ? »

***

Le repas se passe très agréablement. En les voyant se comporter à table, j'apprends à mieux les connaître tous les deux. Micha est un calculateur, impassible et pince-sans-rire. Son humour est un peu étrange car il le place par piques, mais toujours au bon moment. Oleg lui, est plutôt un boute-en-train : en plus de raconter à la perfection les différentes blagues qu'il a pu faire, il les mime à la manière d'un grand acteur. Il me le confirme d'ailleurs quelques minutes plus tard en me disant qu'il est passionné de théâtre et que son rêve serait d'en faire sa vie. Ils forment un groupe étrange tous les deux ! Ils se complètent à merveille, « surtout, » me confie Micha « que les Potions et les Enchantements se complètent également très bien ! Mais une aide en Métamorphose ne sera pas de refus ! » 

Oleg confirme : « C'est vrai que jusque là, nos blagues avaient un espace assez restreint mais là ... ». Il laisse sa phrase en suspens, les yeux dans le vide, un sourire satisfait sur ses lèvres, il imagine déjà la prochaine. Je pense que leur prochaine cible peut trembler, car quand il sort de sa 'transe', il a un sourire machiavélique sur le visage, et c'est tout juste si on ne peut pas distinguer deux petites cornes sur son front et une queue pointue !

« Alors ? », demande-t-on, Mikhaïl et moi en même temps.

« Vous verrez, il faut que ça mûrisse encore un peu, mais je pense que d'ici deux ou trois jours, ce sera parfait. »

¤¤¤

Je m'endors lentement, bercé par le bruit du vent qui souffle en rafales autour de notre établissement. D'ailleurs, notre établissement, est-ce un château, une simple maison ? Je n'en sais toujours rien. Oleg et Mikhaïl n'ont pas voulu me faire visiter. Ils m'ont dit qu'il faut voir ça de jour, sinon, ça ne vaut pas le coup de se fatiguer.

J'ai l'impression de ne dormir que depuis quelques minutes quand une voix aiguë me tire de mon sommeil : « Sirius Black, Monsieur Sirius Black, il faut se réveiller Mr Black. Maître Max a dit à Strumpa de réveiller Sirius Black, alors Strumpa fait ce que Maître Max lui dit parce que Strumpa est une bonne elfe et qu'elle obéit toujours à Maître Max ». Il n'y a rien de tel qu'une voix pareille pour me refiler une migraine pour toute la journée. Et avec sa manie de mettre des 'Sirius Black', des 'Maître Max' et des 'Strumpa' à toutes les sauces, je n'essaie même pas de comprendre ce qu'elle me raconte, au contraire, je grogne, je me retourne et enfonce ma tête dans l'épais oreiller. Je ne sais alors pas ce qu'elle fait, mais il s'élève tout à coup un boucan d'enfer dans la chambre un seul mot me vient alors à l'esprit : un gong !

A contre coeur, je me lève en bougonnant. Un frisson me parcourt l'échine quand j'entre dans le salon. Je réalise alors que je suis pieds nus et en pyjama. Je me hâte de retourner dans la chambre pour m'habiller, et une fois chaudement vêtu et à moitié réveillé, je me dirige vers le bureau de Max. Celui ci m'accueille d'un bâillement, preuve irréfutable que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir du mal le matin ! Mon regard accroche le cadran d'une horloge sur le mur celui ci indique 5h30 ! Tu m'étonnes que j'ai tant de mal à émerger ! Je reporte mon attention sur mon professeur qui passe dans une partie de la salle qui m'est cachée par une étagère, il revient, l'instant d'après, les bras chargés de paquets.

« Voici l'uniforme de l'école : les robes, les capes, et certains accessoires qui te seront soit utiles, soit indispensables ici : tes livres de cours, des tenues de sport, ton matériel pour les cours de potions, et pour le cours de logique ainsi qu'un nécessaire d'entretien pour ta baguette qui risque de pâtir des conditions météo d'ici ! Voilà, tu peux retourner dans ton salon, les autres devraient se réveiller d'ici un quart d'heure, enfin, Oleg, devrait, et moi, il va falloir que je réveille Monsieur Kivilev qui a toujours du mal à se réveiller le matin ! »

« S'il n'y avait que lui ! »

« Ok, Sirius, j'ai saisi le message ! Compte sur moi pour te réveiller à 6h tous les matins ! » me dit-il en souriant.

Je marmonne quelque chose, sans queue ni tête à propos des sadiques qui osent nous réveiller à des heures pareilles, du matin, des horaires et je rejoins notre quartier. J'y déballe mon uniforme : une robe noire avec un écusson d'argent et une cape de fourrure de la même couleur. Je mets de coté les livres et les ingrédients de potions que je retrouverai bien assez tôt ! Par contre, une boite m'intrigue : faite d'un bois très clair, on ne peut pas trouver plus simple si on omet les deux lettres gravées : un S et un B, Sirius Black. A l'intérieur, il y a de multiples pièces et de plaques de tailles différentes, des parchemins très fins, un jeu de cartes. Je ne reconnais que des pièces d'échiquiers ciselées, mais le reste je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que ça peut être ! M'interrompant dans mes pensées, une boule de poils blancs vient s'installer sur mes genoux en ronronnant je n'avais pas remarqué qu'elle ressemblait tant à Dynam'. Oblaka est suivie de près par son maître, qui, contrairement à moi, semble parfaitement réveillé. Et quelques minutes plus tard, c'est Micha qui nous rejoint accompagné de Max que je n'avais pas vu entrer.

Ce dernier claque des doigts et sur la table, apparaissent quatre plateaux chargés de bols fumants et d'autres plats qui semblent délicieux. Je m'attable devant un chocolat chaud et une énorme tranche de ce qui m'a l'air d'être de la brioche. Je suis à coté de Mikhaïl, vu que Max a exigé de surveiller Oleg. Quand on voit l'air dépité que celui ci prend, je pense que notre prof avait raison de se méfier. Micha me glisse à l'oreille : « C'est pas grave, si ce n'est pas ce matin, ce sera pour à midi ! Le jour où Alik abandonnera un de ces coups à cause d'un prof qui le surveillerait d'un peu trop près, les moldus joueront au Quidditch ! »

Il s'arrête car Max vient de lui tendre une lettre. Il semble savoir d'où elle vient car il fronce les sourcils tout en la décachetant, mais, rapidement, une expression de soulagement remplace son air inquiet et en rangeant le papier dans une poche de sa robe il annonce à Oleg et à Max d'avantage qu'à moi : « Ca y est ! Il a enfin été accepté, et en plus, il doit nous rejoindre ici comme Premier Dresseur ! Par contre, il faudra aller le chercher directement à Moscou. Ca pose un problème ? »

« Aucun, ne t'inquiète pas. Et puis, j'avais prévu un petit tour du coté de la Place Rouge pour cet après midi ! Ca tombe vraiment à pic ! » Il s'interrompt en lançant un coup d'œil à sa montre, et reprend sur un tout autre ton : « Les gars, vous avez vu l'heure ? Allez vous préparer, je veux vous voir en tenue dans une demi-heure dehors ! »

Et là, c'est la débandade ! Oleg m'entraîne dans le dortoir en me tirant par le bras, Micha suit en portant tous les paquets que j'avais laissés sur le canapé avant de prendre le petit déjeuner. Devant nos lits, ils se précipitent tous les deux pour tout déballer, et apparemment, ils savent ce qu'ils cherchent, parce que cinq bonnes minutes plus tard, Micha me tend avec un air triomphant un paquet que je n'avais pas encore ouvert, il fait un pied de nez à Oleg et se précipite en courant dans la salle de bain.

J'examine ce qu'il m'a passé, il s'agit d'un pantalon de sport noir, d'un tee-shirt de la même couleur et d'une cape courte peu épaisse. A travers les rideaux qui me séparent d'Oleg, je l'entends me dire : « Enfile ça en vitesse, on est déjà en retard, et Max n'aime vraiment pas ça ». Quelques secondes plus tard, je me sens parfaitement ridicule. Le pire, je pense, c'est ce qui est censé me servir de cape, elle s'arrête simplement à hauteur de taille, et je déteste ça ! Oleg est habillé exactement pareil, sauf que ce n'est pas du noir mais du gris anthracite et Micha comme je le vois par la suite est habillé d'un bleu très foncé. Nous descendons au pas de course jusque dans le couloir où j'ai demandé mon chemin hier, mais là, au lieu de nous arrêter, on continue jusqu'à une grande porte de verre  que Micha ouvre et sur le perron, Max nous dit en fixant sa montre : « 31 minutes et 3 secondes, vous êtes en retard messieurs. »

Oleg et Mikhaïl dansent d'un pied sur l'autre, sachant apparemment très bien ce qui va leur arriver. Ce qui va NOUS arriver, devrais-je dire plutôt ! Ma mâchoire se décroche quand il nous annonce qu'on vient « de gagner un kilomètre de course à pied de plus que les trois prévus au départ ». Je hais courir, je déteste courir. Autant j'aime le sport en général, autant je trouve que courir comme ça, ça ne rime à rien !

Mais je n'ai pas le choix, alors je rejoins Micha qui est déjà parti, tandis que Oleg essaie de parlementer, sans doute pour tenter d'avoir une réduction de peine, mais d'un simple coup d'œil, je vois que ça ne marche pas en tout cas, je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que sa manière de secouer la tête est tout, sauf un geste de profonde joie ! Ce qu'il confirme d'ailleurs dès qu'il me rejoint : « Cette vieille tête de mule n'a rien voulu entendre ! 4 kilomètres, faut vraiment être malade ! » J'acquiesce mais je ne réponds rien, je sais que je ne dois pas parler si je veux finir en état. Est- ce que j'ai déjà précisé le fait que je déteste courir ? 

Nos pas nous emmènent jusque dans la forêt, silencieuse à cette heure où tout hésite encore entre le jour et la nuit. Pas un oiseau, ni le moindre animal. Je suis mes camarades qui ont pris quelques mètres d'avance. Et c'est à bout de souffle que nous terminons notre footing matinal par un sprint qui n'a de sprint que le nom, et encore, car la manière n'y était pas vraiment ! Nous arrivons tous les trois en même temps, et nous ne devons qu'à la température qui a brusquement chuté de ne pas nous écrouler sur le sol pour ne plus nous relever ! La douche chaude est ensuite accueillie avec le plus grand plaisir, et je ne pensais pas que je serais si content d'endosser le confortable uniforme de Durmstrang !

C'est avec une cape de fourrure, longue je précise !, sur le dos que je me dirige vers le bureau de Max Omatos comme le demandait le mot laissé à notre intention sur la table du salon. Oleg est déjà installé tel l'habitué de l'endroit qu'il a l'air d'être ! Notre directeur prend alors la parole : « Nous allons partir pour l'après midi à Moscou pour enfin commencer l'année puisqu'on va récupérer notre 4e élève, son projet de scolarité, le principal acteur de vos études, un emblème sur votre porte et un nom à votre classe ! Vous pouvez retourner vous reposer, je viendrai vous chercher. Ne cherchez pas Mr Kivilev, il est déjà parti rejoindre son frère et il nous attendra là bas. Assurez-vous tout de même d'être réveillés à 14h. » finit-il, en souriant.

Jusqu'à 14h, on ne fait rien d'autre que se plaindre des 4km du matin, regarder par la fenêtre des 3e année partir faire, à leur tour, des kilomètres, et puis, je crois que c'est tout. Max nous rejoint dans le salon à l'heure dite, nous le suivons jusqu'à la Salle des Transferts, là où je suis arrivé hier, et là, il nous explique comment nous servir du sort Accesso. « Vous devez prononcer le sort en accentuant sur le 'è', pendant ce temps là, vous devrez faire un trait vertical avec votre baguette tout en pensant à Moscou. Vous avez bien compris tous les deux ? Je ne veux pas vous courir après à Dieu sait quel point de la planète ou du pays au mieux ! A trois, on y va, 1, 2, 3 »

Nous voilà arrivés après un voyage très rapide mais pas secouant comme la Poudre de Cheminette ou comme le Portoloin. Nous sommes dans le couloir devant la porte du directeur, il y a une vingtaine d'autres élèves je dirai, tous accompagnés de leur professeur. Dans un coin, à quelques mètres, Micha nous fait de grands signes. Le problème, c'est que ce n'est pas Micha, je m'en rends compte dès qu'on les a rejoint puisque l'autre me présente. L'autre, c'est Micha, mais alors le premier ? Mon regard passe d'un visage à l'autre, identiques, absolument identiques ! Généralement, j'ai l'oeil pour reconnaître les jumeaux, il faut dire que j'en connais quelques-uns uns, mais là, aucune différence. Celui qui faisait de grands signes se présente alors : « Alors, c'est toi Sirius ? Micha m'a parlé de toi ! Moi, c'est Nikolaï, mais tu peux m'appeler Kolia, parce que les amis de mes amis sont mes amis ! ». Micha reprend juste après lui « Cherche pas à nous différencier, même nous, on cherche encore ! alors toi … »

Physiquement, ils ont beau être deux gouttes d'eau, dans la tête, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a pas plus dissemblable, autant, je trouve que Mikhaïl est impassible et pince sans rire, autant, Nikolaï me paraît déjà beaucoup plus extraverti, en fait, Oleg fait la moyenne entre les deux ! Et pourtant, à les voir, on voit qu'ils s'adorent ! Max nous interrompt en nous poussant vers la porte nous entrons dans une cour intérieure où les élèves se rassemblent autour de 1, 2, … 9, 10 œufs. « Allez les gars, choisissez en un, mais surtout choisissez le bien ! » Des dragons ! On nous demande de choisir des dragons !

Mon choix se pose tout de suite sur le plus petit, un œuf brun avec des nervures rouges. Je regarde les autres, Oleg m'acquiesce, tandis qu'un jumeau examine l'autre qui a fermé les yeux et semble presque en transe son regard se pose ensuite sur l'œuf brun, et le second jumeau faisant confiance au premier cligne des yeux en signe d'assentiment. « Pas d'objection ? » demande Max qui s'est approché de l'œuf et le prend délicatement dans ses mains. « Vous réfléchirez à un nom d'ici ce soir, d'accord ? »

Le voyage pour le retour se passe exactement de la même façon que l'allée, sauf qu'à notre arrivée, la petite salle est envahie de professeurs, qui, apparemment, viennent voir notre choix. Un petit moustachu portant des lunettes l'examine attentivement : « Hmm, un Dent de Vipère du Pérou ? Vous allez avoir du mal avec lui, mais c'est un excellent choix ! Je vous souhaite cependant bien du plaisir pour le dresser convenablement ! » Il s'en va en remettant l'œuf dans les mains de Micha, ou peut être que ce sont celle de Nikolaï ! Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée ! Toujours est-il que c'est lui que l'on suit pour rejoindre notre salon. Là, deux choses me font un choc. La première, c'est que là où dansait hier une forme indistincte se situe à présent un dragon de petite taille la seconde, c'est quand on entre dans le salon, c'est qu'une nouvelle porte est apparue. Elle donne sur une vaste salle où l'atmosphère est suffocante à cause de la chaleur qui y règne. On pose rapidement l'œuf avant de revenir dans le salon où règne une température qui sans être fraîche nous fait néanmoins frissonner. 

Oleg murmure : « Et dire qu'il va falloir en faire un crack ! Qu'il va falloir le dresser, le monter et le conduire à la victoire dans une course dangereuse c'est vraiment une folie ! » J'ai cru mal comprendre, il va falloir quoi ? Dresser ce dragon ? C'est ça qu'on a vu hier, près de la fenêtre ? Je suis réellement en état de choc, et apparemment quelqu'un s'en rend compte puisque quelqu'un vient s'agenouiller devant moi et me force à le regarder. C'est un des jumeaux : « Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a rien à craindre ! Non seulement ce n'est pas toi qui va le monter, puisque c'est moi qui en serai le dresseur, mais en plus, je sais qu'on ne risquera rien avec lui. Je l'ai senti. J'ai certains pouvoirs que tu ne peux pas comprendre, mais je peux lire le cœur de certaines espèces animales, les dragons en font partie. Je sais que c'est une des espèces les plus dangereuses, mais je sais également que ce sera une femelle paisible à condition qu'on sache s'en occuper. Et ça, on l'apprendra en cours. Tu ne penses pas ? »

Si, je pense, mais pas de cette manière, mais je ne dis rien. Mes amis me paraissent tellement enthousiastes que je m'en voudrais de leur gâcher leur humeur. Mais c'est sans réel entrain que la fin de journée passe, et je suis réellement ravi d'aller me coucher.

¤¤¤

Des pas lourds dans l'escalier. Une voix féminine criant 'Cache-toi Gaël, j'ai confiance en toi, je vais la retenir, mais surtout cache-toi, Gaël'. Les pas continuent à monter. Je me sens paniquer, mes jambes refusent de m'obéir. Je me traîne non sans mal jusque derrière un fauteuil contre le mur. Juste à temps. La porte de la chambre s'ouvre, une femme énorme entre, traînant presque une jeune fille d'une bonne quinzaine d'années qui s'accroche désespérément à sa chemise en tentant vainement de la retenir. La grosse femme commence à fouiller dans les placards, l'adolescente est au milieu de la pièce, ses yeux balayent la salle et tombent sur ma cachette. Elle me sourit et murmure 'Ne t'inquiète pas'. L'autre continue à chercher.

 En ouvrant une armoire, elle sort des armes et les pose sur le sol. Elle regarde alors ma protectrice et d'une voix moqueuse dit : 'Tu vois, j'ai même la preuve de sa culpabilité. Elles ne sont pas arrivées là toutes seules'. Mon ange gardien lui répond : 'Gaël n'a rien fait, c'est vous et Peter qui les avez mises là'. Puis, elle éclate en sanglots. Je sors de ma cachette pour aller la réconforter mais je remarque trop tard mon erreur. Alors, je continue à avancer, elle attrape ma main et lève ses yeux bleus-gris sur moi. Ils reflètent mon visage, mais ce n'est pas le mien je veux dire, pas celui du Sirius que je connais. Mais celui d'un autre moi, plus vieux, plus triste aussi. Elle sert ma main plus fort, murmure 'Gaël' et elle se lève. Je fais de même. L'énorme femme nous a pris chacun par une épaule et nous entraîne dans l'escalier avant de nous enfermer dans un placard sombre ,et elle nous souhaite un 'Joyeux voyage à Azkaban'. La jeune fille me dit alors de sa voix chantante : 'Sirius, Gaël, souviens-toi toute ta vie que tu es innocent, ça te sauvera. Tu as compris Gaël ?

_¤¤¤_

Quand je me réveille, mon rêve est totalement clair dans mon esprit, et je sais que je ne l'oublierai jamais, qu'il restera gravé dans ma mémoire pour l'éternité. Mes yeux s'ouvrent avec une vision nouvelle sur le mobilier nouveau pour moi de ma chambre de Durmstrang. Un de mes 'colocataires' ronfle légèrement. J'essaie de me rendormir, en vain. Mon lit est devenu tout à coup froid et inconfortable. Un chat vient s'installer contre moi. Je murmure « Pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec ton maître Oblaka ? » et je sombre à nouveau dans un sommeil agité où règnent mes démons intérieurs.

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Maintenant, les réponses aux reviews : **

**Melepha, ne t'inquiète pas trop pour lui ! Même si Draco l'a maintenant dépassé dans mon estime, il reste toujours l'un de mes personnages favoris, et je ne lui ferai pas trop de misères ! Enfin, j'essaierai ! en tout cas, merci pour ta review !**

**Solar, merci pour ton compliment, voilà la suite. Je suis désolée de mettre autant de temps à écrire, mais je n'aime pas me presser, et contrairement à ce qu'on peut penser, je suis perfectionniste, et je ne suis jamais contente de moi ! Donc, je passe mon temps à corriger ce que j'ai pu écrire.**

**Csame, je suis désolée, je ne connais pas beaucoup plus de mots en Russe, hormis Oblaka ! Mais tant que tu restes avec Da et Niet, je comprends ! En tout cas, merci pour ta review, ça me fait toujours très plaisir que tu lises !**

**Edith, quel optimisme ! sincèrement, je ne suis pas très contente de moi, mais si ça te plait... surtout, continue à me reviewer !**

**Et ma Flo ! Toujours pas de nouvelles pour Tours ? T'oublies pas de me prévenir, hein ? Je viens de relire tes deux reviews, mais je ne sais pas quoi te répondre ! lol ! Y a rien à répondre en dehors du fait que je suis toujours aussi contente que ça te plaise, et que si tu cherchais bien, je suis sure que tu trouverais plein de trucs à critiquer !!! Continue à faire passer les impressions du fan club ! Bizzz**

**@+++ tout le monde !**


	8. Chapitre 7

Salut à tous ! Ca fait bien longtemps que je ne vous ai rien posté, mais, c'est promis, je suis désolée ! Et tout est plus ou moins expliqué à la fin du chapitre. Merci à **Csame, Melepha, Albane, Clem-Julie, Emma, Flo, Hermione Potter, et enfin Ccilia **(la plupart sont des auteurs et pas des moindres, donc je vous conseille leurs fics !)

Je passe quand même des remerciements : à ma cousine qui m'a permis d'écrire un passage très important dans ce chapitre, et qu'Albane apprécie plutôt pas mal je pense (enfin, c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit !), à cette même Albane qui me remet régulièrement sur le bon chemin et qui me donne son avis sur tous mes passages, à Umbre77 pour m'avoir fait découvrir un bouquin génial et enfin à Cec' qui est (ainsi qu'Umbre et Bane) un modèle pour moi, tant pour la qualité de son écriture que par la quantité qu'elle est capable de fournir en un temps record. Et je remercie aussi, mon inconscient sans lequel Si' serait sans doute encore à Poudlard, bien loin des dragons et de toutes les choses farfelues auxquelles j'ai droit en rêve et que je m'amuse à retranscrire sur cette fic !

Au programme pour aujourd'hui, une journée assez noire pour Sirius, même s'il ne se passe absolument rien, ou presque ! 

¤¤¤

Un petit rappel des personnages ? 

Sirius Black, pas besoin de le présenter !

Oleg Tolstoï, dit aussi Alik par ses amis et ses proches.

Mikhaïl et Nikolaï Kivilev, jumeaux, dits Micha et Kolia par leurs amis et proches.

Max Omatos, professeur de cette bande de joyeux lurons ! (no comment ! lol)

Et pour les animaux ?

Dynamite, chaton noir de Sirius, actuellement disparu

Oblaka, jeune hippotigre blanc d'Oleg

???, le dragon, plus tard baptisé Calanko (ce n'est pas un secret, je peux vous le dire ! lol), appartenant à la classe des personnages ci-dessus.

Je pense que c'est tout pour ce chapitre !-

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Quand je me réveille le lendemain, je me demande comment j'ai pu dormir si 'tard', il est 5h45, avec le vacarme qu'il y a dans le dortoir. On pourrait penser à un troupeau d'éléphants qui fait la course, mais quand je vois une minuscule furie blanche passer à toute allure ... Oblaka. Mais c'est pas vrai ! Qu'est ce qu'elle a encore bien pu trouver ?!

Je me lève, encore tout ensommeillé, avec pour seul objectif de calmer le chaton pour pouvoir profiter des quelques minutes de silence qu'il me reste pour me rendormir. Je me penche sous le lit d'Oleg, qui curieusement, n'a pas l'air d'être là, puisque c'est là que se situe apparemment son aire de jeu. Oblaka me rejoint presqu'aussitôt, la tête fièrement dressée, avec dans la gueule ... une chaussette ! Je veux la saisir, quand bondit une ombre qui la fait détaler. La course poursuite reprend, sans que je ne puisse rien faire pour les en empêcher. La surprise m'a cloué sur place. Car ce que j'ai d'abord pris pour une ombre, n'est en fait qu'un chaton, aussi noir qu'une nuit sans lune. Et ce chaton noir, ce n'est pas celui d'Alik, Micha n'en m'en a pas présenté, Kolia n'en a pas non plus, j'en mettrais ma main au feu. Ca ne peut être que Dynamite, ma Dynam'. Mon chaton, que je n'ai pas vu depuis prêt d'une semaine, por lequel je me suis terriblement inquiété, n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de s'amuser avec l'hippotigre d'Oleg.

J'oublie ma résolution d'aller me recoucher, et comme un automate, je saisis mes vêtements et me dirige vers la salle de bains.

Mais rien n'y fait. Je subis sans même m'en rendre compte la matinée et ses 3 kilomètres de course à pied, les discussions passionnées entre Micha et Oleg, la légère altercation qui a lieu entre Max et Nikolaï à propos de Merlin sait quoi. Si les uns ou les autres m'ont adressé la parole, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Je ne me 'réveille' que suite à une remontrance assez musclée de Max pendant le cours de Métamorphose.

- Mais que veux tu que je fasse de toi ? C'est toi qui es censé être le 1er Métha ici. Les trois autres ont parfaitement réussi à transformer leur bol en tasse, mais toi, toi tu fais quoi ?! Tu restes les yeux fixés dans le vide pendant une demi heure, jusqu'à ce que tu fasses exploser cette vitre !

-Excusez moi Max. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai ce matin.

_Menteur _me dit une petite voix au fin fond de l'ultime neurone qui paraît avoir survécu au choc d'avoir revu Dynam'. Notre professeur me regarde et secoue la tête, il marmonne un léger _Reparo_ et me dit d'une voix calme : "Vas te reposer, je passerai à midi te réveiller pour le cours de Logique et Analyse. Tu prendras ton échiquier. Mais j'entends à ce que tout soit parfait, d'accord ?"

Sur la petite table du salon ont été déposés un journal, ainsi que diverses lettres, trois pour Oleg, une pour les jumeaux, quelques unes pour Max, et en dessous de tout ça, il y en a une adressée à '_Sirius Black, élève à l'école de Sorcellerie de Durmstrang'._

Je la prends, et me dirige doucement vers le dortoir où il n'y a plus la moindre trace du jeu des chatons de ce matin ; ce qui, étrangement, me soulage. Etant installé sur mon lit, confortablement coincé entre deux oreillers, je commence à lire mon courrier. C'est de Lily.

_"Hello Sirius ! Comment vas-tu ? Nous ça va, même si, depuis deux jours, l'ambiance a bien changé ici. Tout est beaucoup plus calme, que ce soit ici, dans la Salle Commune, ou bien pendant les cours. Mais j'imagine qu'on finira bien par s'y habituer. On n'a pas le choix._

_Mais les Serpentards cherchent à en profiter. Regarde la photo sonorisée, elle a été prise par l'appareil de sécurité de l'école"_

On y voit un Severus Rogue, goguenard : "Alors, les Gryffies, on a perdu un copain ? C'est vrai que le courage est censé être votre principale qualité, mais celui là, il s'est enfui ! Il a eu peur du grand vilain mage noir, le pauvre petit Black ? Mais c'est que c'est digne d'un Poufsouffle, ça !". Derrière lui, ses amis éclatent de rire. Mais à partir de ce moment là, tout s'accélère, de dos s'avance une silhouette masculine s'avance vers lui et son point part, atteignant royalement la mâchoire de Rogue, ce qui donne un résultat assez impressionnant vu la carrure de celui qui a frappé. 

- Voilà ce qui t'en coûtera Rogue de t'en prendre à un Gryffondor, que ce soit physique ou verbal, qu'il soit présent ou non.

Puis le petit groupe s'éloigne et je n'ai que le temps de voir Rogue par terre, vert de rage, puis 2 personnes qui se congratulent en se claquant dans la main : Remus Lupin, et mon défenseur ... _James Potter..._

Je reprends la lecture.

_"Tu vois ce que je veux dire ! En tout cas, il y en a une qui ne va pas faire long feu, c'est sa mère. Dumbledore lui a fait un avertissement en plein milieu de notre cours parcequ'elle avait traité une Serdaigle de 3e année de Sang de bourbe. Remarque, ça nous ferait des vacances ! Sinon, qu'est ce que je peux bien te raconter ? McGonagall a l'air triste d'avoir perdu son élève préféré, et les autres n'ont pas vraiment changé. Je m'entends très bien avec Lindsay, alors que Remus a l'air d'avoir beaucoup de mal à supporter Franck ! Ca me rappelle un peu James et toi, enfin, si tu n'as pas changé d'avis après la photo !"_

Changé d'avis ? Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas l'esprit assez clair, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je changerai d'avis alors que Potter n'a fait ça que pour protéger la Maison Gryffondor, pas de bol pour lui, c'est sur moi que les insultes sont tombées !

_"Je vais te laisser, j'ai promis à Peter de lui montrer comment réaliser je ne sais quelle formule, et ensuite, j'ai cours de Vol. Grosses bises, Rem' se joint à moi. Lily"_

Potter m'a défendu ? Ca c'est la meilleure ! Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me poser de question métaphysique à son propos, alors, je vais me saisir du journal que j'avais aperçu dans le salon. C'est un exemplaire de l'hebdomadaire anglais, Magie Internationale. Un gros titre attire mon attention, et je me dirige aussitôt vers la page 13 pour voir ce dont il s'agit.

**"Il est partout"**

**"Nous n'avons pas manqué de remarquer ces dernières semaines l'ascension fulgurante _du_ Mage Noiret de ses partisans, usuellement surnommés Mangemorts. Après l'attaque du Ministère et de nombreux meurtres individuels, il a de nouveau fait parler de lui, en adressant hier, un ultimatum à notre Ministre actuel, Fawcett. "Ou bien Poudlard accepte de ne compter que des sangs purs de longue lignée parmi ses étudiants et son personnel, ou bien les 36 otages capturés lors de l'attaque seront relâchés après avoir subi le sortilège Doloris le temps qu'il faudra pour que les familles regrettent de ne pas avoir été plus convaincantes auprès de Dumbledore", faut-il rappeler qu'à la longue, le sortilège Doloris entraîne des lésions irrémédiables au niveau du cerveau, et rend fous ceux qui y ont été soumis. Il menace également de terribles représailles tous ceux qui pourraient oser s'opposer à lui, ou même prononcer son nom. Il précise par ailleurs que tout contrevenant n'aura pas besoin de prendre la peine de se cacher car il sera retrouvé, où qu'il soit, en Angleterre comme dans le reste du monde.**

**Cette menace est très inquiétante, car ceci démontrerait que le nombre de _ses_ partisans serait bien plus élevé que celui estimé au départ par notre gouvernement. Le monde entier serait donc concerné, et non plus l'Angleterre comme nous l'avions pensé au départ.**

**Nous vous appelons donc à la plus grande prudence et vous demandons, par esprit de civisme de nous signaler tout comportement suspect qui pourrait permettre l'arrestation de Mangemorts, tout en agissant avec la plus grande sécurité pour éviter que le Seigneur des Ténèbres, comme il aime à se faire appeler, ne mette sa menace à exécution. Les mangemorts n'ont aucun signe distinctif connu, mais d'après une rumeur persistante, ils seraient tatoués d'un crâne sur l'avant bras. Nous savons néanmoins de source sure que chaque soir dès la tombée de la nuit et jusqu'à l'orée du jour, ont lieu des rassemblements un peu partout. Le Ministère a donc demandé l'autorisation à l'OURS (Organisation Universelle pour les Résidents Sorciers chargée du confort et de la sécurité de notre monde) d'instaurer un couvre feu. L'OURS doit rendre sa réponse sous 48h après l'éxamination du dossier monté par le chef de la Brigade des Aurors, Alastor Maugrey.**

**Pour conclure ce long article, ouvrez l'œil, mais surtout, ne prenez pas de risques inutiles.**

**Anonyme, pour la Magie Internationale"**

Je lis et je relis cet article. Alors, cet abruti a vraiment décidé de passer à la vitesse supérieure ? Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi on n'aurait pas le droit de prononcer son nom ! Il est encore plus stupide que tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer ! C'est vraiment un caprice de gamin ! Ces pensées et ces questions tourbillonnent dans mon esprit, mais aucune réponse n'arrive à venir les éclairer. Ce n'est que lorsque le sommeil m'emporte que je peux trouver un peu de repos. Jusqu'à ce que Max vienne, comme il m'avait prévenu, me chercher à midi pour le cours d'échecs. Mais je sais déjà y jouer, pourquoi aller à un cours d'échecs quand on maîtrise déjà les règles fondamentales et qu'on n'a pas envie de les creuser beaucoup plus ?! Mais de toute manière, je n'ai pas mon mot à dire, alors autant y aller et 'avec le sourire' comme me le fait remarquer Max.

Il nous explique qu'à chaque séance, il ne prendra qu'un seul élève pour lui expliquer l'importance de la stratégie. Pendant ce temps là, deux autres joueront et le dernier devra surveiller la partie tout en essayant de décrypter la stratégie de chacun. Pas de bol, c'est sur moi que tombe la leçon de stratégie ce coup ci.

"- Vois-tu Sirius, les échecs peuvent être une représentation un peu simpliste de la Vie. Selon la manière de jouer de chacun, tu peux voir, avec un peu d'entraînement, ce que chacun fait de sa vie, et surtout sa manière de parvenir à imposer ses objectifs. Mais attention le résultat d'une partie n'est pas forcément le même que dans le monde actuel, et heureusement ! 

Au niveau de la stratégie, il y en a bien sur énormément, une par personne sans doute, mais on peut quand même les diviser en quatre grandes parties. Il y a ceux qui attaquent. Ils veulent toujours avoir un ou plusieurs coups d'avance, quitte à sacrifier des pièces.

- Quelle est la meilleure stratégie face à ceux là ? 

-Evite la défense pure et dure, dans ce cas là, tu aurais trop vite perdu le contrôle total de la partie. Tu essaierais de sauver les meubles tandis que ton adversaire t'assassine facilement dans le dos.

-Donc, vous estimez que l'attaquant gagnerait la partie ?

- Contre quelqu'un qui ne joue que des coups de défense, oui.

- Alors que peut on faire contre cet attaquant ?

- Tu es trop impatient, laisse moi finir Sirius ! me dit il en riant. Pour battre un attaquant, il y a deux méthodes plutôt pratiques. Tu peux le prendre à son propre jeu, c'est à dire l'attaquer à ton tour. S'il a déjà de l'avance, le sacrifice prémédité d'une de tes pièces peut être efficace. Mais pour se permettre de jouer comme ça, il faut avoir une excellente maîtrise du jeu, et avoir cerné la stratégie adverse en croisant les doigts pour qu'il s'y maintienne.

- Vous voulez dire qu'attaquer un attaquant relève d'un coup de chance ? demande-je, effaré.

- Bien sur que non, je plaisantais, quoi qu'on ne sait jamais ce que peut inventer un adversaire pour te déstabiliser. C'est pour ça qu'il faut toujours être préparé à tout changement de stratégie. Tu dois toujours t'attendre à TOUT, même au plus invraisemblable.

- D'accord Max, mais quelle est l'autre stratégie ?

- Sirius, par pitié, cesse de toujours m'interrompre !

- Excusez moi.

- J'allais donc dire, l'autre manière, c'est d'attendre. Tu attaques peu, tu défends au minimum, et tu observes le jeu. Tu dois être prêt -à tirer profit de la moindre erreur de ton adversaire, t'engouffrer dans la moindre brèche, que tu peux avoir toi même créée en sacrifiant une pièce par exemple. C'est tout l'art de la contre-attaque, mais c'est aussi un risque à courir, si l'adversaire ne fait pas de faut, tu te seras toi-même coincé dans une souricière. Mais c'est quand même la plus belle stratégie à mon avis. Tu laisses croire à ton adversaire qu'il domine, même si le coup d'avance est à la fois dans ta tête et caché de ton coté de l'échiquier, et au bon moment, tu reprends officiellement le contrôle de la partie, qu'officieusement, tu n'as jamais perdu."

Il s'interrompt et regarde avec attention l'échiquier posé devant moi, avant d'observer Oleg et Nikolaï qui se disputent une partie sans merci, puis Mikhaïl qui les observe et note régulièrement quelque chose sur son parchemin. J'ose enfin l'interrompre, timidement pour éviter de me faire rabrouer comme la dernière fois.

"- Max, vous m'avez dit qu'il y a quatre sortes de stratégie. Quelle est la dernière ?

- C'est à la fois la plus simple et la plus difficile à contrer. Très déstabilisante parce que presqu'impossible à anticiper, et dangereuse parce qu'on se dit que c'est impossible de perdre contre quelqu'un qui joue comme ça, et par conséquent, on peut laisser tomber la concentration. C'est un jeu sans queue ni tête, une stratégie 'sans stratégie', de débutant où le premier piège est de sous estimer son adversaire, sans qu'il daigne réfuter cette hypothèse que ce soit par sa réaction ou par son jeu. La seule manière de la battre c'est de t'en tenir à ta stratégie et de pas le laisser te mettre de bâtons dans les roues, et surtout, surtout, il ne faut pas que tu te déconcentre. Je crois que c'est tout, tu me feras un petit résumé de tout ça, sans reprendre mot pour mot ce que je viens de te raconter. Prochain cours, tu joueras contre Oleg."

Encore une fois, un certain silence s'instaure, et au bout d'un moment, je ne peux m'empêcher de poser la question qui me brûle les lèvres.

"Max, j'aurais encore un question à vous poser.

- Oui ?"

J'hésite encore un peu, mais de toute manière c'est trop tard, ça m'apprendra à ne pas tourner sept fois la langue dans ma bouche avant de parler.

"S'il jouait aux échecs, quelle tactique est-ce qu'il emploierait ? 

-Qui ça, 'il' ?

- Voldemort."

Et là, il fait quelque chose qui me blesse, il éclate de rire.

" Ne te vexe pas pour ça Sirius, je suis heureux que tu aies compris que l'échiquier est un reflet de la vie. Mais je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un aurait pu, un seul instant, imaginer Voldemort ne menant pas la danse. Il veut dominer, et il met tout en oeuvre pour le faire. Qu'importe le sacrifice de ses pièces ? Pour lui, l'important est que l'adversaire soit mis à bas, pendant que son roi, à lui, reste fièrement debout. Il ne veut pas se contenter de battre l'adversaire, en mettant son roi en échec et mat, il veut exterminer chaque pion, cavalier, ou fou...

- Comment le vaincre alors ? Pour le moment, il n'a fait aucune faute, et il frappe toujours là où nous ne pouvons rien faire.

-Il faut attendre Sirius.

- Mais ...

- Il n'a pas fait de faute _pour le moment_, tu l'as dit toi-même Sirius. Mais ça viendra, et ce jour là, le monde sorcier ne laissera pas sa chance passer, il le paiera. C'est l'art de la contre-attaque, mais il faut être patient.

- Mais à chaque attaque, il engrange un peu plus de confiance.

- Apprends si tu ne le sais déjà, et surtout souviens toi, qu'un excès de confiance nuit toujours un jour ou l'autre. Bonne fin de journée Sirius.

- A vous aussi Max."

Et il sort, me laissant me dépétrer avec ce qu'il vient de m'expliquer, mais une phrase revient toujours. _Il le paiera._

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Bon et bien, ce chapitre est fini. Assez court j'ai l'impression (mais je ne suis pas sure, je suis sur un nouvel ordi, et je n'ai pas les statistiques du document pour savoir combien il y a de mots !), surtout pour le temps que j'ai mis à le rédiger. Mais voyez les choses du bon coté, ça aurait pu être beaucoup plus long si Albane ne m'avais pas harcelée pour avoir la suite, qui venait par petits extraits désordonnés, ...

Et vi, j'ai été soumise à la plus grosse panne d'inspiration de ma jeune carrière d'écrivain ! Et l'inspiration n'est revenue que dernièrement, une fois que j'ai bien réussi à cerner mes personnages, et que j'ai su comment j'allais plus ou moins mener ma fic. J'ai d'ailleurs fait le plan de mes deux prochains chapitres (ce que je ne fais pas d'habitude, donc je vais voir, si ça se trouve, ça va venir beaucoup plus vite, ou alors, comme d'hab, ça va me passer largement au dessus et je vais faire tout à fait autre chose ! Le futur nous le dira !

Sinon, un petit jeu mystère ! Le plus rapide à me donner la réponse aura droit à un extrait exclusif du prochain chapitre ! Dans ce chapitre, il y a une grosse allusion à un livre (quoi qu'elle a été un peu révisée). Si vous arrivez à trouver lequel, vous repartirez avec mes félicitations et le petit extrait (ou gros, je sais pas encore !)!

Maintenant, les réponses aux reviews !

Merci à Csame, merci pour tout tes compliments, l'ambiance slave risque néanmoins de s'estomper un peu, vu que je suis plus à l'aise avec les Scandinaves ! Mais je garde quand même tout ce que je peux, rien que pour ne pas m'attirer les foudres d'Albane ! Merci pour ta review ! Et désolée pour le retard !

Melepha, je crois que ça se passe de commentaire ! lol, mais merci pour ta review !!! Par contre, désolée, on n'a pas vu le dragon (ou plutôt la dragonne !) dans ce chapitre, mais bientôt, c'est promis !

Bane, sans commentaire ! Toi aussi tu as droit au commentaire de tes commentaires en direct ! lol, tu as le droit de jouer, mais, toi, l'extrait, tu l'as déjà ! Merci pour tes compliments, tes encouragements !! Et ta review ! Mais sinon, on sait que Alik c'est ton préféré,mais pas moi ! 

Clem-julie : Merci, merci, merci pour tout !!! Il n'y a que ça à dire après de telles reviews ! Et puis, j'ai peut être abusé de ta permission pour prendre mon temps, mais voilà enfin la suite !

Emma : tu as du attendre la suite, donc la voici, merci pour tous tes compliments, et continue ta fic aussi, j'ai hâte d'avoir la suite !

Flo, qui ne lira jamais ce chap sauf si je me déplace en personne, merci aussi pour tes encouragements et tes compliments !

Hermione Potter, désolée, il ne reviendra pas à Poudlard tout de suite ! Encore au moins 3 gros chapitres à Durmstrang ! Après, je ne sais pas trop, mais déjà ici, tu as des news de ce qui se passe chez les Anglais. Merci pour tes reviews

Cec', voyons, regarde un peu ! Lol, ça fait déjà un moment que tu as mis la review mais encore plus que je l'avais posté ! lol, mais merci pour ton commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir des reviews !!

(1), petite note pour la personne qui m'avait demandé ce que veut dire Strumpa, c'est simplement le mot suédois voulant dire chaussette ! Non seulement je trouvais que le nom sonnait bien pour un Elfe de maison, mais en plus, il veut tout dire !


	9. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre un peu plus mouvementé que le précédent, donc j'espère que ça vous plaira aussi un peu plus. Je remercie néanmoins mes deux actuelles revieweuses auxquelles je dédie ce chapitre, très important pour la suite, vous verrez bien pourquoi !**

**Disclaimer : Durmstrang, Dumbly, le monde de la sorcellerie, rien de tout ça n'est à moi ! Sauf, Max, Micha et Kolia ! Oleg pour sa part, je l'offre à Albane (je tiens à ma tête, moi ! lol)**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_"Il le paiera" _

Cette phrase continue à raisonner dans mon esprit. Jusqu'à présent, j'étais convaincu de retrouver un jour ma mère, mais je n'avais pas imaginé qu'on pourrait se débarrasser réellement de Voldemort. Et là, c'est presque un inconnu, puisque je ne le connais que depuis quelques jours seulement, qui me rend le moral, et l'assurance que rien ne peut l'empêcher de mourir un jour. Et pourtant, dans ces trois mots, je le sens peu impliqué, il aurait pu dire " nous lui ferons payer" ou quelque chose comme ça, mais non, seulement _'il le paiera'_ comme si c'était le destin, l'avenir qui s'en chargerait, et non pas le monde sorcier Mais le plus étrange dans tout ça, c'est quand même le fait qu'il n'y a que quelques mois que le mage noir fait parler de lui, mais on a l'impression que ça fait une éternité et qu'il ne nous laissera plus jamais tranquille, que la paix ne reviendra pas.

Maintenant, je sais que si, je sais que des sorciers et des sorcières font tout pour, avec comme chef de file, je pense, le plus grand existant actuellement, Albus Dumbledore.

¤¤¤

Dans la soirée, alors que je suis en train de bosser sur le devoir que Max m'a demandé de faire sur les échecs, ce dernier m'appelle dans le salon, m'avertissant que mon père veut me parler dans la cheminée. La discussion qui suit n'a aucun intérêt a être rapportée, alors je ne parlerai ici que de la fin, le début pouvant se résumer à des engueulades de la part de mon père et à mon énervement qui augmente.

" - Je m'en fous, je m'en contrefous. Ce fou furieux ne me fait pas peur.

- - Sirius, ta mère est là bas je te rappelle.

- - Ca ne change rien à la donne. Même si je suis irréprochable, un autre ne le sera pas, et que ce soit par moi ou par quelqu'un d'autre, ils sont de toute façon condamnés.

- - Et tu crois que les faire souffrir à cause de ton sale caractère est une meilleure solution ? Es-tu réellement assez égoïste pour ne penser qu'à tes idées ? A priver des familles, dont la notre, de bonheur par ton comportement stupide ? Tu sais que quoi que tu fasses, ça ne mènera à rien, alors laisse une chance aux otages, laisse une chance à ta mère."

Je baisse les yeux. Mon père a tout faux, je sais que ce que je ferai peut être un grain de sable sur une immense plage, mais ça servirait forcément notre coté, parce que sans ses grains de sable, la plage ne serait pas une plage. On le vaincra. Mes yeux toujours baissés, perdu dans mes pensées, mon père disparaît de la cheminée sans doute persuadé de m'avoir convaincu. Les flammes reprennent leur aspect normal, bien avant que je ne relève la tête.

Furieux, je cogne de toutes mes forces contre la première chose qui me tombe sous la main. Ca tombe sur le mur, à gauche de l'âtre (petit clin d'œil à Umbre !). Puis, je me retourne vers mes amis qui discutent bruyamment, apparemment Oleg et Nikolaï sont encore en train de se disputer !, et qui ne font pas attention à moi, et vers Max qui m'observe avec un léger sourire en coin. C'est lui que je vais rejoindre, mais toujours en essayant de faire profiter de ma colère le monde entier.

" Je le hais, je le hais, je hais ce malade, JE LE HAIS ! Et pourquoi est-ce que je ne pourrais pas prononcer son nom ? Voldemort, je te hais, Voldemort, je te ferai payer, Voldemort, je te tuerai. VOLDEMORT, VOLDEMORT, VOLDEMORT, ..."

C'est ce pauvre Max, à qui je viens sans doute de crever les tympans, qui encaisse tout, même si ça a interrompu mes amis dans leur discussion agitée au moins quelques millièmes de secondes.

" Sirius, je t'en prie, calme-toi, me dit-il d'une voix douce. Ca ne t'apportera que des ennuis de t'énerver ainsi après lui. Je ne te parle pas des otages, mais simplement de toi et de ta sécurité. Essaie de passer inaperçu, pour le moment au moins. Tu as trop confiance en ce lieu, et en tout le monde, mais les murs ont des oreilles, et Voldemort aussi.

Involontairement, mes yeux balaient la pièce, s'arrêtant quelques instant sur Mikhaïl, Nikolaï, puis sur Oleg, et enfin la cheminée et la porte, avant de revenir vers Max. Mais la fureur me submerge à nouveau, et je pars vers ma chambre en claquant la porte. Il est 18h, mais je m'endors, tremblant de rage.

C'est à peine si j'entends mes compagnons rentrer, et encore moins, quand des pas légers ressortent du dortoir, en y prêtant attention, j'aurais facilement reconnu le pas souple suivi du trottinement de pattes d'un chaton.

¤¤¤

Dans la nuit, un mélange de réflexion et de rêves vient troubler mon sommeil, qui n'était pourtant pas de la meilleure qualité! !. C'est une discussion que nous avons eu, avant-hier, Alik, Micha, Kolia et moi. C'est suite à cette discussion que j'ai compris à quel point je suis libre, malgré tout ce que j'avais pu penser jusqu'alors.

"- Comment vous le voyez, vous, votre avenir ?"

C'est Alik qui me répond le premier après quelques secondes de silence.

"- Marié à quelqu'un que je ne connais pas, bourré de diplômes et occupé à gravir les échelons de la hiérarchie sociale, tout ça pour faire plaisir à mon père.

_ Comment ça, marié à quelqu'un que tu ne connais pas ?

_ C'est pas bien compliqué. Mon avenir est écrit depuis ma naissance. Demande à mon père, je suis sur qu'en cherchant bien, il a un agenda pour je ne sais quelle année avec la date de mon mariage, le nom de ma future femme, nos témoins, et ensuite les dates de naissance et les prénoms de mes enfants.

_ Tu veux dire que les mariages arrangés, ça existe encore ?"

Un des jumeaux me répond (je ne sais pas duquel il s'agit, la seule façon de les reconnaître, c'est quand Nikolaï se dispute avec Oleg, ce qui arrive fréquemment, mais pas là !)

"_ Tu veux dire que, toi, tu n'as pas fait les frais de ce _plaisir _?

_ Surtout que tu es fils unique. Et les aînés ont droit au même traitement de faveurs. Les autres aussi, régulièrement. Mais toi, tu es fils unique, et tu n'es pas promis à je ne sais quelle 'sang pure' ! 

_Je ne vois pas le rapport. C'est ma vie, j'en fais ce que j'en veux."

Oleg reprend : "Alors, tu as bien de la chance ! Le seul héritier des Black et des Aylmer qui peut se marier avec qui il veut ! Même avec une 'sang mêlée' ?

_ Même avec une Cracmol si ça me chante !

_ Et bien pas nous ! Moi, j'ai droit à une Russe noble, Albia Labina. Elle a mon âge, donc d'un coté, je peux m'estimer heureux. Ma sœur, par contre, elle est tranquille, elle n'a que deux obligations : épouser un sang pur, et donner naissance à un héritier. Après, elle fait ce qu'elle veut, dans la limite de l'acceptable !

_ Et vous ?" en m'adressant aux jumeaux.

"_ Notre père n'a pas encore daigné nous confier les noms. Mais avec Kolia, on tient les paris. Pour l'instant, le plus probable dans nos hypothèses, serait qu'on aurait droit à une Malfoy et une Kuipu. Mais pour ce qui est l'attribution, on est pas décidé, et pour la réalité, on n'en a pas la moindre idée" dit Micha d'un ton grinçant.

Nous n'en avons pas reparlé. Pour prendre conscience de sa liberté, il faut prendre conscience de l'état de servitude dans lequel ceux qui nous entourent se trouvent.

¤¤¤

Curieusement, le lendemain matin, autrement dit, ce matin !, Max ne vient pas nous réveiller pour cette génialissime activité qu'est la course à pied. Ouh, va falloir que je me calme, si je commence à faire de l'ironie dès 7h30 du matin, je sais pas comment va finir la journée ! Sur le pied de mon lit, mon chat semble avoir retrouvé sa place, mais fait le gros dos, je pense, à cause d'une enveloppe noire posée juste à coté d'elle, qui m'est adressée, ou alors, peut-être que je l'étouffe en la serrant comme ça dans mes bras, tellement heureux de l'avoir retrouvée (même si ça ne s'est pas vraiment vu hier !)! L'écriture sur l'enveloppe est verte, et il y a un sceau argenté : un serpent en train d'enserrer dans ses anneaux un lion déjà agonisant. Ils avaient pas plus morbide pour commencer la journée ? Malgré l'opinion de Dynam', je l'ouvre.

_"Jeune Sirius Black, comme tu dois t'en douter, cette lettre n'a rien d'une missive de courtoisie, bien que je vais finir par me poser la question. Tu imagines aisément je suppose que je ne suis habituellement pas enclin aux avertissements._

_Et pourtant, je te fais cette fleur. Tu as la chance de posséder l'une des lignées les plus pures de notre monde, que ce soit du coté paternel ou du coté maternel. Je m'en voudrais donc terriblement de maltraiter une si belle lignée ... pour le moment._

_Je te fais donc part d'un marché. Mes 'oreilles' m'ont laissé entendre que tu pouvais risquer la santé de ta mère sous prétexte que si tu ne le fais pas, un autre le fera à ta place. Et comme je te l'ai dit, briser la chaîne Aylmer m'ennuierait. Voici donc ce que je te propose : ne faire dépendre ta mère que de ta conduite (j'ai bien assez de 35 otages pour le monde sorcier, et au besoin, je me resservirai !). Elle ne serait punie que par tes imprudences._

_Mais en échange (bien sur, qu'il y a un échange, je ne dis jamais rien qui ne serve mes intérêts), à 25 ans, je veux que tu rejoignes mes rangs, mais entre temps, ne fais pas de bêtises !_

_Ne cherche pas à répondre à ce courrier, je saurai facilement par mes 'yeux' et mes 'oreilles' ce que tu penses de ce petit arrangement._

_J'ai d'ailleurs oublié de te préciser que si tu te tiens bien, ta mère devrait vous rejoindre, ton père et toi, sous peu, et sans le moindre dommage._

_L.V."_

Ce que je pense de cet arrangement ? Tu vas le savoir. Quelques instants après, il est impossible de retrouver la moindre parcelle du parchemin, déchiré, carbonisé et laissé aux soins des quatre vents.

Je me surprends moi-même quand je m'aperçois que je descends déjeuner plutôt calmement. Sur la table du salon, un message de Max m'attend.

_"Ne fais pas de bruit, tu es le seul à avoir cours ce matin, alors évite de réveiller les Kivilev, ils sont d'humeur ronchon le matin ! _(dois-je comprendre que j'ai le droit de réveiller Oleg ?!)_ Déjeune bien, je t'attends à 8h30 dans la salle pour ton 1er cours d'option métamorphose. Tu n'auras besoin que de ta baguette, mais prends quand même ta boite de bois, on ne sait jamais."_

¤¤¤

Il est ponctuel, comme toujours. 

"Bonjour Sirius ! Bien dormi ? On ne va pas chaumer ce matin, c'est moi qui te le dis ! Mais avant, je veux voir ton niveau, parce que si tu n'es pas assez doué, ça ne sert à rien que je me casse la tête à t'apprendre quelque chose que tu ne réussiras jamais à faire."

Et toujours aussi franc et direct. _Et pourtant, _me glisse une petite voix dans ma tête, _c'est lui qui t'a écouté hier soir, et ce matin, tu reçois quoi ? Des nouvelles de Voldemort ! Alors, toujours aussi franc, Max ?_

Je secoue la tête, ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça. Je suis en cours, et il me demande de lui prouver que je suis capable de faire ce qu'il attend de moi. Je vais lui prouver.

Il pose devant moi cinq objets : une bouteille, un bout de bois, un livre, une bille, et une plume.

"Voilà ! Tu vas me transformer tout ça quand je te le dirai. Mais je veux te prévenir avant. C'est d'une complexité extraordinaire ! Ce n'est pas du tout le niveau demandé à un élève en sortie d'école de sorcellerie, s'il n'a pas d'option métamorphose. Toi, on t'en demandera beaucoup plus. Etant donné que tu n'as que onze ans, tu vas prendre ta baguette, a deux mains. Non pas comme ça ! Tu n'es pas en train de jouer au base ball ! (C'est quoi le base ball ?) Tu la prends à deux doigts à chaque extrémité. Oui, comme ça, ainsi, ça va faire un lien entre ta magie et son conducteur, tu auras plus de facilité. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je sais qu'à Poudlard on te demande de faire ta méta sans baguette, mais le jour où Poudlard fera apprendre ça à ses étudiants, Azkaban sera une passoire ! On commence par lequel ? C'est toujours à peu près le même niveau de compétences, c'est juste la spécificité de la transformation qui varie."

Il dispose devant moi le livre. Le Petit Prince, d'Antoine de St Exupéry. Et je dois le transformer en un autre livre : Loin de vous ce matin, d'Agatha Christie. Je n'en ai lu aucun des deux. Comment veut-il que je fasse ? Mais bon, je vais pas m'arrêter pour ça, je lui demanderai si jamais je fais exploser la salle !

Je prends ma baguette comme il me l'a dit, je me concentre, comme jamais je ne l'ai encore fait ! Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, je sens instinctivement ce que je dois faire. Je déverse dans la transformation tout ce que je sais des auteurs, les titres, ce que j'en ai entendu dire. Dans mon esprit, la couverture change, le titre aussi, mentalement, je parcours les pages qui se réécrivent au fur et à mesure. Et c'est sans avoir jamais appris comment faire que je réussis ma plus belle performance. Mais aussi la plus éreintante.

Max me glisse dans la main une barre de chocolat, et feuillette attentivement le livre, cherchant la moindre erreur. Mais c'est un regard que je qualifierais presque d'admiratif qu'il m'envoie. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je réussisse, ça se voit. Je jette un coup d'œil à ma montre, j'ai mis plus d'une heure ! Et dans cette sorte de transe, je n'ai rien entendu, pourtant, Micha et Alik font une partie de ce qui semble être une bataille explosive ou quelque chose du même genre, mais ce qui est sur, c'est que c'est aussi bruyant ! Je suis halluciné ! Et les autres métamorphoses sont toutes aussi bien réussies ! Je pourrais même dire que la bouteille pleine d'eau qui est devenue une soucoupe de porcelaine avec du lait (mon chat m'adore ! Et j'ai comme l'impression qu'Oblaka aussi !), c'était un jeu d'enfant, que la transformation de la bille en pomme, je l'ai faite les doigts dans le nez ! Bon, les deux autres ont été un peu plus difficiles, transformer le bâton en une montre capable de fonctionner, j'ai oublié la pile, donc elle fonctionnait pas très bien, et de la plume, il fallait recréer l'oiseau d'origine : je me suis retrouvé avec un pingouin sur les genoux !!! (excusez l'auteur, elle n'a pas pu résister à l'appel de la banquise ! lol, et excusez-la surtout de ne laisser des messages clairs qu'aux personnes qui la connaissent bien ! Et encore !!!)

Enfin, tout ça, c'était bien facile, mais ça n'empêche pas que je suis carrément crevé ! J'ai l'impression qu'un troupeau d'hippogriffes m'est passé dessus. Pas des plus agréables comme sensation ! Après un autre gros morceau de chocolat, je me ressens à peu près d'attaque, mais pas au point de recommencer ce que je viens de faire ! C'est formidable le chocolat !

Mais, j'ai l'impression que Max n'en a pas fini avec moi ! Moins formidable ! Mais Max a l'air d'avoir parfaitement saisi ce que veut dire la grimace qui est sur mon visage, parce qu'il intervient avant que je n'ai eu l'idée de parler pour râler.

" _ Ne t'inquiète pas Sirius, la pratique, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui, enfin, pour ce matin ! Je te rappelle que tu as potions cet après midi !" Ai-je déjà précisé à quel point les profs sont sadiques ? " Mais, je veux d'abord te parler du projet de Méta. Tu ne le sais peut-être pas encore, mais chaque spécialité a un projet à accomplir pendant sa scolarité. Selon leur niveau, le projet peut prendre aussi bien un an que sept ans ! Pour les potions, c'est la réalisation de certaines potions parmi les plus difficiles, ça peut aller du polynectar, au veritaserum, ... pour faire une sorte de base de référence pour leurs futurs employeurs. Plus le niveau est élevé, plus ... enfin bon, tu vois ! Pour le dressage, tu as compris, c'est le dragon que le Dresseur devra mener à la victoire, ou au moins, à une très belle performance pendant la Course qui a lieu tous les ans au mois de Décembre, mais il n'y a qu'une course pour chacun, pendant la 7e année. Pour les Sortilèges, c'est comme pour les potions, c'est la maîtrise des plus grands sortilèges actuels, que ce soit le Patronus ou bien l'Imperium, ou tout ce que le Ministère anglais considère comme des Sortilèges Impardonnables ou _Horriblement Horrifiants par leur Horrible Horreur _(cherchez pas à comprendre, je sors de bio !), que votre '1er Sortilèges' commence à bien maîtriser d'ailleurs, au bout de deux semaines de cours ! Et puis toi, la métamorphose, c'est tout simplement, si j'ose dire, l'acquisition d'une de tes formes Animagus. Vu ton niveau actuel, je pense qu'on pourrait passer directement à la principale, mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux commencer par la primaire en raison de ton âge. A 11 ans, on n'a pas encore un caractère fixe."

"Qu'est ce que c'est la différence entre ces deux formes ?"

"La forme primaire, est une forme généralement assez dangereuse, et souvent très difficile à maîtriser. Comme pour forme principale, elle prend en compte les caractères des sujets à transformer, mais la différence notoire, c'est que la forme primaire ne prend en compte que les sentiments primitifs si j'ose dire, comme la colère, la peur, ..., l'autre forme est plus complexe, elle prend tous les détails en compte, et c'est pour ça que c'est plus difficile pour une personne aussi jeune que toi de l'acquérir, tu t'assagiras par le futur, tu changeras d'opinion sur certains sujets en vieillissant, ..."

"Vous êtes un Animagus, vous ?"

"Oui, mais je n'ai pas de forme primaire, quand j'ai commencé mon apprentissage, j'étais déjà trop vieux, j'avais 19 ans. Mais j'ai une forme principale quand même. Tu peux avoir l'une ou l'autre, ou les deux pour certains sorciers, mais c'est assez rare."

Le temps de finir sa phrase, et Max a disparu. C'est un Augurey qui se tient à sa place, c'est à dire un phénix irlandais qui a pour réputation de chanter à l'approche de la pluie et d'éloigner les présages de mort. Mais je ne sais pas si sa réputation est justifiée. En fait, très peu de personnes le savent, moi-même je ne pensais pas que ces animaux existaient encore.

Après cette petite démonstration, Max me libère, en me félicitant, ce qui a pour effet, je n'ai pas honte de le dire, de me faire rougir. Les compliments, ça touche, et ceux là, en plus, je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi je les mérite. Ca m'a paru tellement facile ! Enfin, facile mais éreintant ! J'aurais bien fait une partie de bataille explosive avec mes camarades, mais mes pieds me mènent jusqu'au dortoir, et la petite voix dans ma tête me confirme que c'était la bonne chose à faire. Pourtant une fois installé confortablement sur mon lit avec mon chat blotti contre mon bras, il m'est impossible de trouver le sommeil. Je suis tellement excité ! Je vais devenir Animagus ! Je m'imagine déjà me transformer en un gigantesque dragon, ou en licorne, ou en phénix, comme Max, ou je ne sais pas ! Mais ces images de créatures toutes plus impressionnantes les unes que les autres défilent dans mon esprit. Il ne me vient, par exemple, jamais à l'esprit que je pourrais finir comme un insecte, ou un rat, ou je ne sais quelle autre sale bestiole ! 

Je ne sais pas ce qui me pousse à faire ça, mais je me lève, attirant au passage un regard courroucé de Dynam', et j'attrape la robe que j'avais en arrivant il y a quelques jours. Il y a toujours, au fond de la poche, le petit carnet d'Imina Gryffondor, la petite fille de chacun des fondateurs de Poudlard. Mon chat est absolument ravi de voir que je me recouche avec le carnet. Il est toujours de cette couleur 'temps'. Mais l'intérieur a changé. Au lieu d'accéder directement à un feuillet vierge, il y a maintenant une page de garde, où toujours de cette couleur 'temps' on peut voir écrit : "_Propriété de Sirius Black pour les 79 mois à venir." _Un peu plus bas, on voit un petit portrait de Dame Imina, avec la même légende que dans la salle gardée par Viir : _"Imina Gryffondor, fille de Nikaï Gryffondor et de Sylma Serpentard, eux-même enfants de Godric Gryffondor marié à Helga Poufsouffle et de Salazar Serpentard marié à Rowena Serdaigle. Par amour pour son mari, Njord Dracos, elle sacrifia ses pouvoirs en échange de sa vie." _J'ai réfléchi à cette phrase, mais il y a tant de choses à comprendre dedans, dont certaines dures à accepter ! Une Serpentard mariée à un Gryffondor ! Et puis, quel est le rapport entre sa vie et ses pouvoirs ? A moins qu'elle n'ait sauvé celle de son mari ? C'est compliqué tout ça ! Me libérant de toutes ces pensées, pour éviter qu'elle ne puisse les lire, je tourne doucement et avec un maximum de précautions la page, comme si ce trésor risquait de se désintégrer sous mes doigts.

La fine écriture apparaît pour la seconde fois devant moi. "_Bonjour Sirius, je me demandais quand est ce que j'aurai l'occasion de te revoir ! Ne t'excuse pas, c'est tout à fait normal, tu as bien d'autres choses à faire j'imagine ! Que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite ? Tu voudrais en savoir plus sur les Animagus ? Tu sais, je ne suis pas une spécialiste, loin de là ! Tu devrais demander à tes professeurs, plutôt. Sinon, raconte moi un peu comment ça s'est passé ton changement d'école et puis tout ça !" _C'est ce que je fais, ou plutôt ce que je pense puisque c'est toujours comme ça que nous communiquons. Et finalement, je me laisse entraîner, je lui raconte ce qui s'est passé à Durmastrang, mais j'en viens également à lui parler de ma famille, et au moment où j'aborde le sujet de mon grand père, je note un changement d'écriture, moins, régulière. Elle semble assez perturbée quand je lui parle de ses travaux sur les Elfes et de sa passion pour eux. Etrangement, elle s'est hâtée de changer de sujet de conversation. Mais ce n'était pas la peine, puisque presque au même moment, Alik vient me chercher, accompagné de Micha pour aller en Potions. Dois-je les considérer comme des bourreaux, ou comme des compagnons d'infortune ?

Oups, crois bien que j'ai parlé à voix haute. Enfin, c'est ce que j'en déduis quand je vois la tête que tirent mes amis ! 

¤¤¤

Enfin, je suis agréablement surpris, si l'on peut dire ! Nous ne sommes pas dans ces horribles cachots avec des photos de Severus Rogue dans tous ses exploits, accrochées sur tous les murs. Non, c'est une salle toute simple avec deux tables, deux chaudrons, et quatre chaises. Je suis avec Oleg, alors que les jumeaux sont ensemble. Micha a d'ailleurs failli perdre un bras dans la bataille, étant donné que son statut de '1er Potions' a remonté sa popularité très très haut ! On se l'arracherait presque ! Mais c'est Kolia qui a gagné. Enfin, Alik a l'air aussi content de moi d'être devant un chaudron. 

Mais, on a beau être nuls en potions, on voit bien qu'au bout de quelques minutes, alors que notre chaudron fait une fumée jaune et a un contenu rouge au lieu de respectivement rose et bleu, que quelque chose ne va pas. Et vu l'air que Micha prend en apercevant du coin de l'œil notre création, je dirais même que ça ne va pas du tout !!! Il a pour seul réflexe de se baisser et d'embarquer son jumeau avec lui avant que tout n'explose dans un grand 'BOUM' assez sonore je dois dire ! Max, Oleg et moi, nous nous retrouvons aspergés par la potion. Tout à coup, un grand silence. Ou peut-être que je suis devenu sourd avec le bruit. J'ai l'impression que Max n'est pas content du tout, mais alors, pas du tout du tout ! Mais, sa bouche n'émet aucun son : en sort seulement une énorme bulle au fur et à mesure qu'il continue à hurler silencieusement ! Quand il se calme, la bulle s'élève, et s'envole vers le plafond. Alik essaie de dire quelque chose, mais c'est le même effet, à mon tour je le fais. Après quelques minutes, la salle est remplie de bulles de toutes tailles, de toutes couleurs, mais il n'y a toujours aucun son. Sauf les jumeaux qui n'ont pas été touchés, et qui sont morts de rire. Oleg essaie de m'expliquer quelque chose, qui a l'air d'avoir affaire avec les enchantements. Peut-être qu'il connaît le moyen d'arrêter tout ça. Je le fixe, essayant de comprendre ce que ses signes signifient. La plume posée sur le bureau, d'accord, la baguette d'accord, agiter la baguette, d'accord, l'explosion, d'accord, ah non pas d'accord !! Il secoue la tête et reprend. Piquer les bulles avec la plume, d'accord, mais la plume est pas d'accord, le bout n'est pas assez pointu. Alik secoue la tête désespéré, et me montre la plume et la baguette. Ca finit par faire tilt ! 

Je finis par transformer la plume en aiguille, Alik la saisit et se rue vers les bulles en les perçant à tour de bras. Dans le flux de paroles libérées, on saisit quelques mots, généralement assez vulgaires ! "_Idiot, une aiguille, c'est pas compliqué, une aiguille_", "_Mais qui m'a donné des élèves pareils ? J'ai pas que ça à faire ce soir de chercher comment réparer leurs idioties_", "_Merde_", "_Du jus de poireau rose avec des racines d'écorce elfique, ça explose, quel est l'abruti qui ne sait pas ça_"... Et j'en passe et des meilleures.

Mais l'avantage, c'est qu'on a tous retrouvé notre voix, coup de chance, il n'y a pas d'effets secondaires pour le moment, et les jumeaux sont toujours par terre, morts de rire. L'inconvénient, c'est que c'est long à nettoyer avec un coton tige. L'autre avantage, c'est que je l'ai transformé en serpillière. L'inconvénient, c'est que la salle est grande et la serpillière petite. Mais l'avantage, c'est qu'Oleg n'est pas un pro des Sortilèges pour rien et qu'il l'agrandit comme si de rien n'était. L'inconvénient, c'est qu'avec nos baguettes, on aurait pu faire un Sort de Nettoyage et on n'en parlait plus, mais on n'a pas nos baguettes. L'avantage, c'est qu'on est très heureux d'avoir fini le ménage !

Comme un seul homme, on se dirige très lentement (ben oui, on est fatigués !) vers nos chambres. Dans le salon, Micha et Kolia sont repris d'un fou rire à l'instant même où ils nous aperçoivent, pendant que Max parle à Strumpa. La porte a beau se refermer, les elfes de maison n'ont pas la réputation d'avoir une voix particulièrement grave, et on l'entend même des lits.

"_Maître Max, Strumpa est venue prévenir Maître Max qu'un monsieur attend Maître Max dans son bureau. Monsieur Tom a dit que c'était urgent et Monsieur Tom n'avait pas l'air de bonne humeur. Vilaine Strumpa, Vilaine Strumpa qui dit des méchantes choses sur les invités de son maître Max, Strumpa est désolée Maître Max, Strumpa va se punir, c'est promis Maître Max. Mais allez y Maître Max, sinon, Monsieur Tom sera pas content."_

_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

**Voilà pour ce chapitre ! Y a pas à dire, ça a été plus rapide que le précédent ! Meilleur aussi j'espère, parce que vu le nombre de reviews que j'ai eu, j'en ai déduit que vous n'aviez pas aimé. Pourtant, que vous aimiez ou non, mettez une review et faîtes des commentaires, positifs ou négatifs, n'importe, tant que c'est constructif !**

**Sinon, que dire, pas de nouveau mot ou expression à vous traduire. Pas de nouveaux personnages, à part ce Tom qui n'est que mentionné et qu'on ne reverra pas avant un moment ! Dans ce chapitre, je me suis beaucoup amusée, il y a beaucoup d'allusions à des livres, deux sont cités, le troisième est en italique (pas le titre, mais le mot qui s'y rapporte), à ma vie (si vous voulez adhérer à la Société Protectrice des Pingouins Maltraîtés ... évitez de porter plainte contre moi à tout bout de champ !!! lol), et surtout à mettre tout pleins de petits détails, par rapport à ce qui s'est déjà passé ou à ce qui se passera ! Alors ouvrez l'oeil !**

**Pour terminer, les réponses aux reviews **: 

**Albane** : _Une très fidèle revieweuse, une très bonne amie, si ce n'est la meilleure, qui doit être la seule à avoir compris toutes les allusions (sans vouloir vexer les autres !) ! Merci pour ta review, tu peux pas savoir à quel point ça fait plaisir d'en avoir ! ..._

**MarineBlack** : _Oui, tu as deviné que c'était Sirius. Mais ce n'est pas si rare ! Regarde : Albane et moi, nous avons eu beaucoup de mal à trouver des sujets d'entente ! (D'ailleurs, Bane, pense à demander à ta sœur pour les Alliées) Et encore maintenant, ça arrive que la machine s'enraye, et on boude sans s'adresser la parole pendant deux mois !. Merci beaucoup pour ta review !_


	10. Chapitre 9

Bon, j'avais un plan de chapitre ! Donc le début a été rapide à écrire, ainsi que la jolie petite fin de chapitre ! Mais un élément important n'était absolument pas prévu et a donc rallongé considérablement la longueur du chapitre et votre temps d'attente ! Donc, excusez moi !

**Disclaimer : Durmstrang, Dumbly, le monde de la sorcellerie, rien de tout ça n'est à moi ! Sauf, Max, Micha et Kolia ! Oleg pour sa part, je l'offre à Albane (je tiens à ma tête, moi ! lol).**

**Albia est à Albane, Sept est à Umbre et je crois que c'est tout !**

**Un petit rappel des personnages avant de faire le grand saut ? **

**_Sirius_****, plus besoin de le présenter : le pilier central de ma fic, élève de Métamorphose et heureux propriétaire de _Dynamite_**

_Oleg_, ou _Alik_ selon les moments est l'élève de Sortilèges, et heureux propriétaire d'_Oblaka_, un hippotigre. Personnages qui lui sont liés dans ce chapitre : _Mr_ et _Mme Tolstoï_, _Albia_ et S_ept._

**_Mikhaïl_****, ou _Micha_, l'élève de potions. Rien de spécial à signaler pour le moment à son propos !**

**Et _Nikolaï_ ou _Kolia_, son frère jumeaux, élève de Dressage, qui aura la lourde responsabilité de _Kalanco_ !**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Max est rentré tard dans la soirée, et je dois dire qu'il était plutôt de mauvaise humeur. Je plains Kolia qui a été le premier à croiser son chemin. Il s'en est pris plein la tête ! Mais quelle idée de le croiser quand il est dans cet état là ! Dès qu'ils l'ont vu rentrer, Micha et Oleg ont battu prudemment en retraite ! Mais étant donné les rires discrets que j'entendais depuis quelque temps, je pense qu'ils avaient surtout quelque chose à se reprocher, pourtant, il a bien vu ce que ça donnait des potions ratées, c'est à croire qu'il cherche les ennuis ! C'est vrai que malgré ce que j'ai entendu dire, Oleg s'est tenu tranquille depuis que je suis arrivé, et ce ne sont pas les profs qui vont s'en plaindre si j'ai bien tout compris !

¤¤¤

Max était tellement en colère hier soir qu'il a convoqué les parents d'Oleg ; et il m'a menacé de faire la même chose si jamais je ne me tiens pas à carreaux. Les Tolstoï doivent arriver dans la journée. En les attendant, nous déambulons tranquillement dans les couloirs, admirant de temps à autre les magnifiques couleurs des arbres à l'orée de la forêt, qui déjà commencent à perdre leurs feuilles en cette mi-octobre. Oleg n'a plus l'air aussi serein ; il a des tics nerveux, mais refuse d'admettre quoi que ce soit. Nous sommes seulement tous les deux, Micha est à son cours d'option pour les Potions, et Kolia est parti veiller l'œuf du dragon, ce qu'il fait très régulièrement depuis qu'il est là. Finalement, Oleg finit par me raconter ce qui le tracasse.

"Non, ce n'est pas mon père qui m'inquiète, loin de là ! C'est surtout l'agréable petit mot que j'ai reçu ce matin de ma mère." Sur ce, il déplie un parchemin qu'il serre depuis un moment semble-t-il dans sa paume et me le lit, la voix, légèrement tremblante.

 "_Oleg Yveguenievich Tolstoï, est-ce donc ainsi que tu comptes faire grandir en prestige le nom de notre famille ? En ne réussissant pas des potions assez faciles pour que des 'sang impur' puisse les faire ? En préférant t'amuser avec tes amis (et encore, tu as de la chance que je porte les Kivilev en haute estime) plutôt que de te consacrer entièrement et uniquement à tes études. Comme ton professeur nous l'a demandé, nous serons ici, ton père et moi, dans la matinée, j'espère que tu n'auras rien fait qui puisse encore t'être reproché entre temps, car je ne veux pas que tu montres la mauvaise voie à ta sœur qui nous accompagnera, ainsi que Albia Labina. J'espère que tu ne nous décevras pas plus que tu n'as l'habitude de le faire. Ta mère_."

Je comprends pourquoi il n'a pas l'air bien maintenant, mais qu'est ce que je peux y faire ? Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il faut faire ou dire pour le réconforter, alors en silence, nous nous redirigeons vers notre salon, mais cette fois ci, sans le parchemin, qui est resté à l'endroit où Oleg me l'a lu, mais cette fois ci, sous forme de confettis. Pourtant, en un moment, il retrouve le sourire du Oleg que l'on connaît, c'est à dire jusqu'aux oreilles, et il se précipite vers un groupe de quelques adolescents et s'adresse à celui qui semble être le plus âgé. 

"Vous êtes bien la classe des Topainov ?" Après un léger acquiescement du leader, Oleg leur demande à quelle heure sera leur prochain entraînement. Agacé, le grand blond lui répond,  "Dans une heure, mais nous n'avons pas besoin de toi dans nos pattes Yevguenievich." Réponse qui étrangement paraît satisfaire Alik, malgré la mauvaise humeur mise pour la prononcer. Remarquant ma surprise, Alik me glisse à l'oreille : "Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne laisserai pas passer ça. Mais de toute façon, il est comme ça avec tout le monde. C'est un Malfoy après tout ! Tu connais leur réputation !" 

Bien sur que je connais leur réputation, après tout, ils sont une des plus grandes familles d'Angleterre, pas des plus nettes, je l'admets très facilement, mais une des plus influentes, c'est sur et certain. Je me rappelle mot pour mot ce qu'on m'a toujours dit à propos d'eux, et qui s'applique parfaitement au spécimen que j'avais devant moi.

"Des mèches blondes soigneusement désorganisées, qui contrastent avec un regard bleu gris glacial qui illumine pourtant un visage fin. Un visage angélique qui donne néanmoins une impression de 'trop sage'. Ange ou démon ? Rieur ou impassible ? Tel était tout le mystère, tel était tout le charme de la famille. Car personne n'était jamais bien sur de comprendre et d'interpréter les traits et expressions d'un Malfoy. Beauté dangereuse, possédée de manière certaine et contrôlée avec le plus grand art ; au grand désarroi de tous ses opposants. Telle était la force et la réputation de la famille Malfoy", illustrée ici de manière parfaite par Lucius. Comme tout Malfoy qui se respecte, il définit à la perfection le mot 'contraste'.

Et telle est aussi la leçon que toute famille doit apprendre. Une leçon qui passe de génération en génération depuis des lustres. Quelques variantes, bien sur, mais tout le monde a réussi à se mettre d'accord qu'il ne faut pas les contrarier ! Et pourtant, je me souviens que c'est exactement ce que se propose de faire Oleg par son '_je ne laisserai pas passer ça'_. 

Je me rends compte que je suis resté planté là pendant tout le temps de ma réflexion, alors qu'Oleg a continué à avancer.

¤¤¤

C'est l'un des jumeaux qui, assis près de la fenêtre, donne l'alerte. Enfin, je devrais sans doute plutôt dire qu'il avertit les autres en explosant de rire et en désignant le dragon des 7e année qui s'envole.

Alors que son frère et Max se précipitent, Oleg et moi, nous nous contentons de nous regarder en tentant de garder notre sérieux. Il faut dire qu'on sait parfaitement ce qui se passe (et Max a l'air de s'en douter vu les coups d'œil plus que soupçonneux qui nous sont adressés !).

J'aurais bien envie de dire que c'est à cause d'Oleg, qu'il m'a obligé, mais ce serait mentir ! J'étais absolument ravi quand il m'a demandé mon aide. De toute façon, le résultat est le même : Lucius Malfoy, le fier dresseur de la classe des Topainov chevauche un Mickey Mouse volant de couleur rose fluo, plutôt que son habituel Magyar à Pointes. Oh, bien sur, c'est toujours Topain, mais cet aspect là, n'a quand même pas l'air de lui plaire, au blond prétentieux ! Son visage, d'ordinaire impassible, limite méprisant (non, je confirme : toujours méprisant !), est maintenant crispé et blanc de fureur. Non, définitivement, ça ne lui plait pas !

Nous ne sommes pas peu fiers de nous ! Jeter un sort à un dragon revient presque à effectuer une mission suicide, le réussir est un coup de chance monumental. Les deux en même temps, je n'en parle même pas !

Alik voulait se venger de la façon dont Lucius lui avait parlé. Il a réussi ! Maintenant, il reste la dernière phase, la plus importante à mes yeux : survivre à Max !

Celui ci s'avance déjà vers nous et il n'a pas l'air de la meilleure humeur imaginable. Etrange ! Oleg tente de s'éclipser le plus discrètement possible, mais ça ne marche pas. Une poigne de fer s'abat sur mon épaule, une autre sur la sienne, et nous conduit de force vers le bureau de notre professeur.

Dans ce cas là, la meilleure chose à faire, c'est se mettre en mode 'automatique' comme je l'appelle : on baisse la tête et les yeux, on fait semblant de regretter, en attendant que l'orage passe et comme ça, on peut réfléchir tranquillement à la prochaine bêtise ! L'accalmie arrive finalement un quart d'heure plus tard, quand la porte s'ouvre et que Nikolaï (ou bien est-ce Mikhaïl ?) entre en hurlant dans la salle : "il éclot, il éclot !"

Max sort du bureau sur les chapeaux de roues à la suite du Kivilev non identifié. Oleg et moi, trop heureux de notre sort, nous nous décidons à les suivre, à notre tour (néanmoins à distance respectable !), pour rejoindre le salon et assister à l'éclosion.

La 'salle fourneau' où était couvé l'œuf est maintenant en pleine effervescence. On trouve là Max et les jumeaux bien sur, mais également, les professeurs et les dresseurs de l'école des niveaux supérieurs, dont Lucius Malfoy qui avait l'air d'être calmé jusqu'au moment où Oleg entre dans la pièce : il se tend, pince ses lèvres et fusille mon ami du regard. La réaction aurait sans doute été très différente s'ils avaient été seuls, mais ils ne le sont pas, et je vois que quelqu'un, son professeur sans doute, l'a attrapé discrètement par le col de sa cape. Action qui encore une fois n'a pas l'air de plaire à Malfoy, mais il ne dit rien : il se contente de le nettoyer d'un mouvement de main, agacé.

Je reporte mon attention sur l'œuf. Nikolaï (il n'y a que lui pour être assez fou !) se tient à ses cotés, ses deux mains sur la coquille et lui parle doucement. Après dix bonnes minutes, on peut commencer à apercevoir une petite corne cuivrée qui continue à percer son enveloppe protectrice. Puis une petite tête noire et enfin un corps de la même couleur apparaissent. Maladroit, il tente de déployer ses minuscules ailes et de montrer à tous que c'est un futur champion ('orgueilleux comme Malfoy' me chuchote Oleg à l'oreille), ce qui fait rire Nikolaï.  Mais l'adorable' dragonneau a déjà de bonnes dents et veut le faire savoir ! Et qui d'autre pourrait-il choisir que son dresseur ?! D'un mouvement très rapide, il attrape le bras de Nikolaï et y plante solidement ses dents. Les dents serrées, Kolia retire les mâchoires de l'animal, et se saisit d'une main son bras blessé et apparemment très douloureux.

"Malfoy, accompagnez-le" dit un professeur qui a du remarquer que Lucius est très pâle, à nouveau son visage crispé et les poings très serrés. Le dit Malfoy se dirige sans la moindre hésitation vers la porte suivi de Nikolaï, les deux ont l'air aussi mal en point l'un que l'autre. Malfoy, une petite nature qui ne supporte pas la vue du sang, qui aurait pu imaginer un seul instant ceci ?!

Je reporte mon attention sur les professeurs. Le directeur, que je n'avais pas encore remarqué, vient de prendre la parole. "Comme le veut la tradition, maintenant que le dragon des 1e année est parmi nous, je peux vous dévoiler les dates et les invités de la Grande Course Annuelle, même si notre dresseur y participant vient de s'absenter. Je vous donne donc rendez-vous à vous tous ainsi qu'à vos familles le 31 Octobre. Cette année, nous aurons l'immense honneur d'accueillir pour notre école, le clan d'Elirophen." Enfin, s'adressant à nous, Oleg, Micha et moi, "Dès que vous aurez trouvé un nom pour votre dragon, venez me trouver. Je dois avoir votre réponse avant la course."

C'est Micha qui lui répond : "Nous avons déjà réfléchi Ivan Alexandrievitch. Ce sera Kalanco."

Finalement, le calme est revenu peu à peu et chacun est retourné à ses occupations. Micha et moi sommes confortablement installés dans un coin du salon pendant qu'Oleg travaille sur ses Sortilèges avec Max quelques tables plus loin. Ce qui me rappelle que j'ai un devoir de potions à faire, … mais au diable le devoir de potions quand on peut se relaxer ! Kolia doit encore être avec Kalanco, comme toujours dirait même Oleg. D'après lui, il y passe même une partie de ses nuits depuis qu'on a récupéré l'œuf !

Mais pendant que nous discutons, un hurlement se fait entendre. La suite se passe très vite : au moment même où Oleg lance à Mikhaïl 'Micha, courrier', Micha crie à Oleg : 'Alik, vlà ta mère !'. Je ne comprends rien à cet échange, et ça doit se refléter sur mon visage, car tout de suite Micha m'explique : « Je n'aime pas les hiboux, et donc pour le courrier, j'utilise une chauve-souris, ce qui a un effet relativement bruyant sur la mère d'Alik dès qu'elles ont moins de 100 mètres de distance, et comme je sais qu'elle vient aujourd'hui, j'en déduis qu'elle est arrivée ! » 

Et en effet, quelques minutes plus tard, un groupe de cinq pénètre dans notre salon, dont une chauve-souris. Un homme, grand et châtain, aux yeux de charbon, qui ressemble énormément à Oleg. Sa femme, compense sa petite taille par un regard très sévère, ses cheveux courts oscillent entre le blond et le roux, celle ci par contre, aucun point commun avec mon ami ! Deux filles, de notre âge à peu près, les accompagnent : une grande blonde aux yeux bleus se tient légèrement en retrait des adultes, l'air intimidé et inquiet, je suppose que c'est sa 'fiancée', car la deuxième fille, pas du tout intimidé, a déjà sauté au cou de celui qui est concerné par ce rassemblement. « Sa sœur, Sept, » me glisse Micha à l'oreille avant de se lever pour aller saluer les parents. Je le suis, presque timidement, je n'ai pas oublié la lettre qu'a envoyée la mère ce matin. 

M. Tolstoï me serre solennellement la main, tout comme sa femme pendant que leur fils fait les présentations. 

« Père, mère, je vous présente Sirius Black, notre élève de Métamorphose. Sirius vient d'Angleterre. » Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a pu dire de spécial, mais ça a l'air de plaire à la mère d'Oleg qui me jauge d'un regard plus approbateur. Son père continue, sur le même ton : « Fils, je te présente Albia Labina, ta fiancée et future épouse. » Ils se contentent tous les deux d'un léger mouvement de tête en guise de salut.

Après qu'ils aient discuté quelques minutes à voix basse, Max emmène les parents dans son bureau, histoire de leur rappeler pourquoi ils ont été convoqués. Micha, Sept et moi sortons dans le parc, pour laisser Oleg et Albia faire connaissance. C'est Sept qui engage la conversation. Elle me tend la main avec un grand sourire : « Servana Tolstoïa, mais si tu t'avises de m'appeler Servana, je t'étrangle ! Appelle-moi Sept ! », je lui rends la pareille : « Sirius Black pour vous servir, charmante princesse ! ». Son sourire s'agrandit encore : « Charmante princesse, ça peut se faire aussi ! ». Puis elle entame une conversation avec Micha à propos d'amis communs, conversation dans laquelle je suis vite perdu, alors je profite de ce moment pour l'observer : assise parfaitement à l'aise entre nous, les jambes étendues dans l'herbe, elle est un peu plus petite que moi. Elle a des cheveux mi-longs bruns, plutôt clairs, un peu comme son frère, mais des yeux bleu clair qui ressortent avec sa robe et sa cape noires. Le seul détail coloré, un petit foulard rouge autour de son poignet, et un serpent d'argent à l'autre.

Elle a l'air de finalement remarquer que la conversation et moi sommes à 50 km l'un de l'autre et que j'étais plus occupé à la détailler qu'à les écouter, et me jette un coup d'œil de temps en temps. Mais ça ne les fait pas changer de sujet pour autant !

Jusqu'à ce que Micha relève la tête vers le ciel, un grand sourire aux lèvres. « Il neige ! » dit-il simplement. C'est vrai, quelques flocons tombent en virevoltant, toujours remplacés par d'autres, plus nombreux. Rapidement, le sol est couvert d'une très fine couche de ce trésor glacé, et nous trois, nous courons à travers les espaces dégagés pour tenter d'avaler le maximum de flocons. Mais subitement, j'ai un flash blanc, et je tombe à genoux : sur un sol blanc de neige, il y a une empreinte de félin, et puis, plus rien.

Quand je peux enfin ouvrir les yeux, je suis dans mon lit, la mère d'Alik à mon chevet. Dès qu'elle voit que je suis réveillé, elle se hâte de me faire avaler une mixture immonde qui me fait retomber dans un sommeil cotonneux où je suis rejoint par une sorte de grand félin dont je ne vois que la silhouette et qui tourne autour de moi. Un vers s'impose alors à moi, se gravant en lettres de feu dans mon esprit.

_Pour un esprit de feu,_

_Au caractère si impétueux,_

_Tes pattes de velours _

_Te mèneront sans fin,_

_Par tous les moyens,_

_Tu voudras protéger_

_Ceux que tu as aimés._

_La mort suivra tes traces_

_Car dangereux son ton souffle, _

_Tes griffes et tes crocs, _

_Peu peuvent en témoigner,_

_Car pour protéger,_

_Jamais tu n'hésiteras à tuer_.

Encore un peu plus tard, les muscles endoloris, j'essaie de me lever. Il n'y a personne dans la chambre. Je me dirige donc prudemment et lentement vers le salon dans le seul but d'aller m'écraser dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée (exploit ambitieux vu l'état dans lequel je suis actuellement !). Là  encore, il n'y a personne. Mais ça ne me dérange pas, d'un mouvement fatigué de baguette, je transforme une bûche près de l'âtre en une épaisse couverture, et épuisé, je m'y enveloppe et m'endors presque aussitôt.

Je ne sors de cet état que quand des mains agréablement fraîches se posent sur mes joues. « Professeur, professeur, » appelle une voix féminine que j'identifie difficilement comme celle de Sept, « il est brûlant de fièvre. »

Je perds encore une fois conscience, je ne sens que deux bras qui me soulèvent, et le néant.

Les moments passent et se ressemblent, au programme : potions infectes pendant de très courts instants de semi-conscience, et pendant les phases de sommeil, je continue à voir l'étrange animal qui rode autour de moi en grognant, en feulant, sans toutefois jamais s'approcher, ni pour m'attaquer, ni pour me permettre de mieux le distinguer : une silhouette indistincte avançant doucement, aux aguets au milieu des arbres, n'est pas des plus faciles à identifier !

Cette période qui m'a paru si longue, n'a, en fait, duré que trois jours. Et dès que je suis à peu près rétabli, Max vient me voir pour tenter d'avoir un semblant d'explication. Il me demande, inquiet, ce qui s'est passé. Je lui raconte l'épisode de la trace dans la neige, qui a précédé mon évanouissement, mais je ne dis rien à propos de mes rêves. Pourtant, ils doivent avoir une signification, parce qu'après quelques secondes de réflexion il me demande : « Et c'est tout ? Pas d'autres visions, ou des rêves ? » Je rougis, je n'ai jamais su cacher quoi que ce soit.

« Il y en a donc bien eu ? », puis en se parlant à voix haute, il ajoute « Comment a-t-il fait ? Il a seulement onze ans ! Seulement quelques mois de scolarité derrière lui, mais déjà… »

« Que se passe-t-il Max ? »

« Tu as entamé ton processus de transformation, Sirius. Mais je ne comprends pas comment ça a pu être aussi rapide. Mais attends, je vais t'expliquer : à chaque fois que tu effectues une métamorphose, tu gagnes une certaine expérience, comme des points si tu veux, et leur importance dépend de la difficulté de la métamorphose. Dès que tu arrives à un certain niveau, la transformation se lance automatiquement, ou plutôt le processus. Mais je ne comprends pas comment tu as pu y arriver si vite. » Il s'arrête de parler un moment, puis son regard s'illumine. « Le dragon, bien sur ! Comment n'y ai-je pas pensé ! »

Je ne comprends pas.

« Sirius, je me trompe si je dis que tu as utilisé une métamorphose sur le dragon de Lucius Malfoy ? »

Je ne pense même pas à nier.

« Tu sais que réussir à lancer un sort à un dragon est extrêmement difficile. Le faire a du te donner une quantité d'expérience phénoménale ! »

« Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? »

« A chaque fois que tu dormiras, tu rencontreras ton animal. Tu devras faire sa connaissance, l'apprivoiser, l'accepter comme une partie de toi, tout comme il devra t'accepter comme une partie de lui. Ca va être long, et ça peut être dangereux. »

« Dangereux ? »

« Bien sur, si jamais tu veux l'approcher trop vite, avant qu'il ne soir prêt, il peut fuir, et tu ne te réveillerais pas de ce rêve, tu passerais ta vie à le poursuivre, ou il pourrait t'attaquer, et dans ce cas là, je t'assure que les blessures, tu ne les auras pas rêvées ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu es trop doué pour te faire avoir, surtout que maintenant, tu es prévenu ! Maintenant, raconte-moi ! Décris-le-moi ! »

« C'est un grand félin. Je le vois mal à travers les arbres. Il avance sans bruit en tournant autour de moi. Je pense qu'il est assez foncé, tellement il y a de contraste avec la neige. Il est magnifique, souple, agile, il a l'air si fier de ce qu'il est. » Puis, je récite à Max les vers dont je me souviens.

Il paraît songeur puis s'en va sans crier gare, en lançant néanmoins par-dessus son épaule : « Tu peux quand même faire une recherche Sirius ! Je pense qu'il y a tout ce qu'il faut ici ! »

Mon regard parcourt les murs couverts de livres de notre salon. Oui, j'ai de quoi faire, et justement, je me demandais comment j'allais bien pouvoir m'occuper cet après midi. Je m'encourage à mi-voix, très peu motivé : 'Allez, au boulot'…

¤¤¤

« Sirius, je peux te parler une minute ? »

« Sans problème Micha ! »

J'abandonne sans regret la pile de notes et la tonne de livres déjà feuilletés pour suivre le Russe. Il reprend : « C'est délicat ce que je veux te dire Sirius, alors, s'il te plait, ne m'interromps pas. Les autres sont déjà au courant, mais toi … Enfin, je veux dire, que je me suis renseigné, je sais qu'en Angleterre, ce n'est pas bien vu, loin de là même, mais ici, ce n'est pas pareil, on est presque comme les autres. Bien sur, nous ne sommes pas jugés normaux, mais nous avons les mêmes droits que les autres. Je voudrais te faire promettre de rester mon ami ensuite, mais je n'ai pas le droit, et pourtant… »

Il s'emmêle les pinceaux en tentant de se justifier, sans pour autant m'expliquer pourquoi il aurait à se justifier. Il bégaie, bafouille tout ce qu'il sait tout en martyrisant la pauvre plume qu'il avait dans les mains, celle ci ne resservira pas, c'est sur ! Mais qu'est ce qui peut bien le mettre dans un état pareil, je n'aurais jamais imaginé le voir un jour aussi nerveux.

« Je…, Sirius, je … »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Voilà ! Fin du chapitre ! Avouez que vous avec pensé qu'il n'arriverait jamais, hein ? Mais si ! il est là, tout beau tout frais !

Est-ce que vous avez encore besoin de mes excuses bidon pour vous dire pourquoi je vous ai fait attendre ?! Non, et bien tant pis, celle ci, je la donne quand même ! Pour tout vous dire, je n'avais pas une panne d'inspiration, au contraire ! Mais l'inspiration venait pour les chapitres suivants, et donc, j'ai des passages complets, déjà rédigés alors que ce chapitre n'avançait pas d'un poil !

Enfin, bon, je sais que tout le monde s'en fiche ! Alors je passe aux réponses aux reviews ! 3 personnes différentes, si j'étais optimiste, je dirais que ça remonte, mais je suis réaliste, je me dis que c'est pas beaucoup, mais comme ce sont de bonnes amies qui reviewent, ça remplace tout !

Ma **Cec**' ! Euh, oui, je sais que j'avais dit que je mettrai ta review ce soir, mais je me suis lancée dans le recopiage de brouillon, et je suis obligée de reporter ça encore une fois ! Mais tu l'auras, c'est promis ! Ma bio a été remise à jour, comme tu me l'avais demandé ! Quand Ccilia dit quelque chose, je m'y conforme ! Ou en tout cas, j'essaie ! lol

Pour les fondateurs, je t'ai déjà répondu, il n'y a rien de malsain, mais je vais faire un petit schéma pour ceux qui en douteraient ! lol (ou essayer, vu que ff.net a tendance à ne pas apprécier les mises en page !)

S.Serpentard – R.Serdaigle   …   G.Gryffondor – H.Poufsouffle

……………….l……………………………………..l……………….

…….Sylma Serpentard………-………Nikaï Gryffondor………

………………………………….l………………………………….

………………………Imina Gryffondor………………………….

Voilà, j'espère que c'est clair, parce que c'est pas très joli, alors si ça pouvait remplir au moins une fonction ! Merci de m'avoir mis dans tes auteurs préférés, c'est un honneur !

**Bane **: Albia Labina, je ne sais pas ! L'inspiration est venue comme ça, et étrangement, physiquement, elle te ressemble ! lol En tout cas, on fait sa connaissance si je puis dire dans ce chapitre ! (Mais je ne sais pas encore si on aura le droit de la retrouver par la suite !). En tout cas, merci de tes compliments et tes encouragements ! Sans toi, la fic n'aurait pas avancé depuis bien longtemps je pense ! Et que tu mettes tes impressions pendant une heure la veille ne t'empêches pas de les remettre par la suite dans la review ! lol

**Min', **ou ma dessinatrice perso ! Bien sur que tu es pardonné de ne pas avoir reviewé plus tôt ! Comme on dit, mieux vaut tard que jamais ! Même s'ils ne sont pas constructifs, ça ne me dérange pas ! C'est mieux, mais ce n'est pas une obligation ! lol

Et bien, comme tu l'as peut-être remarqué, Sirius et moi, mis à part quelques différences notables (la 1e étant qu'il est un mac et moi pas !), nous nous ressemblons beaucoup, et si Si' dit quelque chose, on peut être quasiment sur que j'en pense la même chose ! lol

Pourquoi j'ai éloigné Si' ? Euh, si je le savais, j'aurais peut-être su plus tôt comment le faire retourner à Poudlard ! Mais j'ai trouvé !

Mes idées, je les trouve surtout dans mes rêves ! Quoi qu'en ce moment, je vois mal comment les caser dans une fic ! Quoi que, tu viens de me donner une idée ! Ce sera pour dans 2 chapitres, et je sais exactement comment je vais la mettre ! Merciiiii Min' ! 

Pour Durmstrang, je suis contente que ça te plaise, tu es la 1e à m'en faire la remarque ! Mais là, je ne suis pas la seule à féliciter, Albane m'y a beaucoup aidé, et si tu lis sa fic des Korndrov, tu verras qu'elle y utilise le même système ! 

Non, ce n'est pas la fille des 4 fondateurs ! Seulement leur petite fille, mais ce sera plus approfondi dans le chapitre suivant, ou pitêt encore celui d'après avec une autre conversation avec le carnet. 

Comment Dynam' a fait pour rejoindre son maître ? Surprise ! Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre ou bientôt en tout cas ! 

L'autre forme de Si', on commence à la voir ici ! Mais on ne la découvrira pas tout de suite, loin de là ! Mais je pense qu'en me connaissant, ça ne devrait pas être trop dur à trouver (et surtout des livres, tout comme Sirius ! lol)

Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes compliments !!! Ca m'a fait très plaisir que tu viennes lire ! Alors, @+++ ! (et n'oublie pas que tu m'as promis un chapitre pour pendant les vacances)

Merci de m'avoir lue, n'oubliez pas le petit bouton en bas à gauche, pour tout commentaire ! Ou juste pour dire que vous êtes là ! Histoire de voir s'il n'y a vraiment que les rares (mais géniales) revieweuses qui me lisent, ou si j'ai aussi des lecteurs discrets !

Bonnes fêtes de fin d'année à tous et toutes !


	11. Chapitre 10

**Disclaimer : Durmstrang, Dumbly, le monde de la sorcellerie, rien de tout ça n'est à moi ! Sauf, Max, Micha et Kolia ! Oleg pour sa part, je l'offre à Albane (je tiens à ma tête, moi ! lol).**

**Un petit rappel des personnages avant de faire le grand saut ? **

**_Sirius_, plus besoin de le présenter : le pilier central de ma fic, élève de Métamorphose et heureux propriétaire de _Dynamite_**

**_Oleg_****, ou _Alik_ selon les moments est l'élève de Sortilèges, et heureux propriétaire d'_Oblaka_, un hippotigre. **

**_Mikhaïl_, ou _Micha_, l'élève de potions. Rien de spécial à signaler pour le moment à son propos !**

**Et _Nikola_ ou _Kolia_, son frère jumeaux, élève de Dressage, qui aura la lourde responsabilité de _Kalanco_ !**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

La phrase qu'il a laissée suspendue quelques instants se termine, la vérité s'abat tout à coup : "je suis... un loup-garou."

La surprise m'empêche de faire le moindre mouvement, je suis cloué au sol, je dois avoir la bouche pendante, et je fixe mon ami les yeux hagards. Mon ami... un loup-garou ? Je devais m'attendre à tout sauf à ça ! Mon ami, un loup-garou, mon ami, un loup-garou, mon am... non Micha, un loup-garou. Et pourquoi Micha ? Pourquoi pas mon ami ? _Parce qu'il est une bête immonde, sanguinaire et féroce_, me glisse sournoisement une petite voix. 

Ma conscience, guidée par mon amitié et mon grain de folie habituel réagissent immédiatement : TA GUEULE LA PETITE VOIX ! N'entendant pas de réponse, je me calme, et je fais, ou plutôt j'essaie de faire un léger sourire en direction de Micha. Il doit être un peu crispé, mais mon ami se détend et m'en renvoie un éclatant avant de se diriger vers Oleg. Comme un murmure du vent, j'entends un inaudible 'merci' dit si doucement qu'on aurait pu penser qu'il en avait honte, mais moi, je sens toute son affection et sa gratitude. Pourtant, je n'ai rien dit ! 

La vérité me touche tout à coup de plein fouet, et c'est une grande révélation pour moi. Toutes les paroles ne sont que du vent, on peut mentir à sa guise, mais un sourire sincère se distingue tant de l'hypocrite. Le sourire est bien souvent le plus beau des cadeaux, le plus beau des poèmes, le meilleur symbole du pardon.

C'est quand même bizarre Durmstrang ! Enfin, je sais pas si c'est le lieu qui fait ça, mais je n'avais jamais autant réfléchi jusque là ! Et encore moins sur des détails aussi anodins que des sourires ! Quelles questions quand même pour un garçon de onze ans comme moi ! Et ça, ça n'en était pas une, une question de ce genre aussi ? Faut vraiment que j'aille me faire soigner, ça devient urgent ! 

Mais ça me fait tellement bizarre. Un de mes amis avec lequel je vis depuis presque un mois me confie qu'il est un loup-garou. Je ne m'en suis jamais douté, jamais méfié, ce qui voudrait dire que je n'ai rien à craindre de lui, enfin, tant qu'il reste un camarade et pas je ne sais quel espion de Voldemort ou cette bestiole poilue une fois par mois. Je regrette d'avoir eu un instant peur de lui, quitte à le blesser, d'avoir laissé quelques secondes mes 'à priori' vaincre tout ce qu'on m'a toujours appris depuis des années, à laisser combattre mon cœur avant ma raison. On m'a toujours dit que la première impression était la meilleure, et la première que j'ai eue de lui, je m'en souviens. Il était accoudé à la fenêtre, rêveur et passionné par l'entraînement de Topain, le dragon de Malfoy. Puis il est devenu cet ami rieur, farceur et blagueur, ami d'Oleg, frère de Kolia. Jusque là je n'avais jamais vu un défaut à son comportement, pourquoi est-ce que ça commencerait aujourd'hui ? Alors qu'il n'a certainement jamais demandé à le devenir !

Et c'est reparti ! Les questions sans queue ni tête, à croire qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre dans ma tête qui a une seule envie : me donner mal au crane ! D'ailleurs, est-ce que ce serait possible d'avoir un double psychique, enfin, je me comprends ! Mais qui c'est cette petite voix ?!

Et puis zut ! Sirius, stoppe la réflexion, va te mettre sur le canapé et surtout arrête de réfléchir !

Pour une fois je vais obéir à ce que me raconte mon coté sérieux, enfin, si jamais j'en ai un !, et je m'installe confortablement, ce qui a l'air d'énormément plaire à ma Dynam' qui vient se rouler en boule sur mon ventre et s'amuse à décortiquer une de mes chaussettes. Comme toujours ! Mais d'après le "_h" _particulièrement expressif d'Oleg, je me suis trompé. J'ouvre paresseusement les yeux et regarde un peu mieux mon chat, en effet, il me semble que je n'avais pas de tas de fils bleus et jaunes comme celui qui reste. Après un moment de réflexion, je suis même certain que je n'avais pas de chaussettes de cette couleur là. 'Désolé Alik, je croyais que c'était une des miennes.'

Je l'entends grommeler 'Comme si c'était une raison.'

Et je crois qu'il a vexé mon chat vu qu'elle se relève tranquillement, s'étire et va se percher sur le rebord de la fenêtre ouverte. Mais le plus vexé des deux, c'est quand même Alik qui regarde tristement le tas de laine que Dynam' a eu la gentillesse de lui ramener avant de trouver un autre endroit pour finir sa sieste. Tellement vexé qu'il lui lance un bruyant 'Pschiiiiiit' en même temps qu'un chausson alors qu'elle venait de se rendormir. Elle fait un bond de surprise et file sans demander son reste droit devant elle. C'est à dire par la fenêtre. 

Mon chat vient de sauter par la fenêtre, non mais on croirait rêver. D'ailleurs, je dirige mon regard vers Alik, le seul autre témoin de la scène pour être sur d'avoir bien vu. Lui, il fixe la fenêtre, la bouche ouverte et les yeux exorbités. Je crois qu'il a bien vu la même chose que moi. Mon chat vient de sauter par la fenêtre, du 2e étage pour être exact. Le silence qui a suivi notre surprise n'est rompu que par le _'Mais il est con ton chat' _que lâche Oleg apparemment toujours aussi médusé par la réaction de Dynam'.

Je dévale à toute allure les escaliers, devançant de quelques secondes Alik qui a fini par réagir. Le problème, c'est qu'une fois arrivée sur les lieux du 'crime', il n'y en a pas la moindre trace. Après vérification, je constate que nous sommes pourtant bien sous la bonne fenêtre, mais aucun signe de ma petite Dynamite. Même après l'exploration des buissons alentours. Pas de chat, ni de trace de chute d'ailleurs.

C'est la deuxième fois en quelques jours qu'elle disparaît, mais la première fois, elle n'était pas tombée par la fenêtre à ce que je sache. Cette pensée me met un nouveau coup au moral.

Je m'assieds à même le sol gelé, la tête entre les genoux. Oleg me rejoint et s'excuse. Je reste là. Longtemps. A réfléchir sur ce qui a pu se passer. Je suis frigorifié et je sens roder autour de moi le félin. Je n'y prête pas la moindre attention, et ça semble le vexer énormément puisqu'il s'assied en face de moi, hautain. Un rayon de lune me révèle un instant sa fourrure d'un noir de jais, puis il  me tourne le dos et s'éloigne.

J'ouvre les yeux pour mieux admirer le magnifique et gigantesque fauve, mais il n'y a plus rien. L'orée du bois est toujours là, le rayon de lune également. Plus rien ne bouge. Sauf, à ma gauche, une silhouette discrètement de l'école, vite rejointe par une autre, et ensembles, se réfugient sous le couvert des arbres. Puis de nouveau le silence et l'immobilité de la nuit, si l'on omet les hululements et autres habituels bruits nocturnes. Jusqu'à un bruit continu des craquements de brindilles et de feuilles sèches, et le bruit d'une course dans les feuillages. A nouveau le calme. Puis, s'avance dans la lumière dégagée par la Lune une tache noire, hésitante et trébuchante. Je me précipite, persuadé qu'il s'agit bien de Dynam' mais terriblement inquiet de sa démarche claudicante. C'est bien mon chaton, mais elle n'est absolument pas blessée, contrairement au rat qu'elle tient fermement dans sa gueule et qu'elle s'efforce de m'amener. Il couine, tente de mordre, mais n'est pas capable de fuir. Je l'achève d'une pierre sous le regard désapprobateur de mon chat qui semble me reprocher d'avoir abîmé son nouveau jouet.

Et sous mon regard totalement ébahi, elle volette maladroitement quelques mètres plus loin. Après cinq minutes de poursuite, je parviens enfin à l'attraper et ainsi à me rassurer sur l'état de mon cerveau. Je n'ai pas rêvé. Mon chat a bien de petites ailes sur le dos, plaquées discrètement contre son corps. Et elle arrive tant bien que mal à s'en servir, ce qui lui a sans doute évité de subir un atterrissage forcé trop brusque tout à l'heure.

C'est elle, confortablement installée dans mes bras, et moi transi et affamé, qui faisons une entrée relativement peu glorieuse. Dans le salon, tout est éteint, seul le feu dans l'âtre éclaire un peu la pièce. Seul Max est endormi sur le canapé, les traits tirés. Le plus silencieusement possible, je rentre dans le dortoir. Les murs autour du lit de Kolia ont réapparus pour former une chambre individuelle. Je m'approche du lit d'Oleg pour le prévenir que j'ai retrouvé mon chaton, mais d'Alik point. Le lit est vide, mis à part Oblaka qui dort sur l'oreiller de son maître. Même absence du coté de celui de Micha. Pourtant, pour revenir à l'instant de dehors, je suis sur et certain que la Lune n'est pas pleine, même si elle est relativement claire. Et lui-même m'a répété que ce serait la semaine prochaine.

Alors, où sont-ils ? Tous ceux à qui je tiens se mettent à disparaître : ma mère tout d'abord, mon chat, par deux fois, et enfin, mes deux amis.

L'image des silhouettes s'éloignant du château me revient en mémoire. Les articles avertissant des réunions de Mangemorts dès la nuit tombée également. Troublé, la tête pleine de questions, je m'endors difficilement.

C'est Max qui nous tire de notre sommeil chacun notre tour, fâchés de voir que le soleil ne pointait pas encore le bout de son nez. Et pourtant, sitôt levés, habillés, et attablés, nous nous retrouvons dehors dans nos uniformes pour la course du matin. Sale moment de la journée la course. Sale moment, le matin ! Enfin, sans vouloir me vanter, je pense que je ne m'en tire plus si mal. Evidemment Mikhaïl est loin devant, son coté loup se renforçant de jour en jour à l'approche de la pleine Lune. Kolia et Alik sont juste derrière moi, mais bientôt, s'adonnant à une compétition sans pitié, ils me laissent sur place. Je termine loin derrière eux, mais à mon rythme, et donc presque pas essoufflé, contrairement aux deux rivaux qui se sont écroulés sur le sol à bout de souffle. Au vu du sourire crispé de Kolia, j'en déduis que c'est lui qui a gagné cette fois-ci. Peut-être que la nuit passée en dehors du dortoir a eu raison de la forme d'Alik. C'est ce que je lui fais très innocemment remarquer, il me fusille du regard et se remet à discuter avec Micha ou plutôt à l'écouter puisqu'il tente avant tout de respirer.

Le soleil se lève.

Toujours aussi peu motivés par le programme mis en place par Max, nous finissons par le suivre pour nous doucher, nous changer, nous réchauffer et surtout, manger un morceau avant d'aller en cours. Sortilèges ce matin. Seul Alik a l'air d'y aller d'une manière différente de la notre : à reculons, en traînant au maximum des pieds ce qui crée un long grincement, faisant se dresser les poils sur la nuque. Mais paradoxalement, malgré ça, il ne nous vient même pas à l'idée de changer notre mode d'avancée.

Pourtant, malgré notre mauvaise volonté, nous finissons par arriver à destination. Oleg est déjà installé face à un bureau, et semble énormément s'amuser, enfin, si je puis dire.

Je plains la boulette qui a eu le malheur de se placer devant un tel esprit désœuvré. Il y cumule les sorts. Au final, la boulette flotte dans les airs, en tournant sur elle-même, victime de flammes bleues qui la dévorent rapidement. Je ne peux pas résister. D'un léger mouvement de baguette, je me concentre sur ma spécialité en métamorphose : en quelques secondes, les sorts ont été annulés, et heureusement pour le pauvre bébé pingouin qui se retrouve totalement désorienté sur le bureau alors qu'Oleg est un instant surpris par sa brusque apparition.

Les jumeaux et moi nous installons en riant, moi d'un coté d'Alik, eux de l'autre, relativement prêts à travailler. Pas Max. Il a toujours l'air très fatigué. Ses yeux, le vert comme le bleu brillent comme s'il avait de la fièvre. Son visage à la couleur habituellement si étrange, d'un dégradé allant du basané au presque blanc, est anormalement pâle.

« Excusez-moi les garçons, je ne suis pas vraiment en état d'assurer le cours de pratique pour le moment. Je vous laisse réviser par vous-même pendant une demi-heure, nous verrons ensuite. »

Nous obéissons. Mes sorts, je les maîtrise déjà à peu près, mais Oleg, qui est notre spécialiste, m'aide à tout affiner. Les jumeaux aussi travaillent de leur coté. Du coin de l'œil, j'observe de temps à autre notre professeur. Il semble perdu dans ses pensées, ses yeux fixant le vide, mais parfois son regard se perd en direction des frères Kivilev, et là, ses traits se font plus durs, plus sévères. 

Apparemment pris d'une impulsion subite, il se lève et prend la parole sans jamais quitter les jumeaux des yeux, mais pourtant il paraît ne s'adresser qu'à lui-même. « Vous avez bien de la chance tous les deux. Vous avez beau avoir une famille traditionnelle... Très traditionnelle même. Mes parents aussi l'étaient. Et selon la tradition, les jumeaux portaient malheur. Dès le début de la grossesse, les femmes se devaient de vérifier qu'elles ne portaient qu'un unique enfant, un fils, de préférence évidemment. Dans le cas contraire, elles utilisaient un sort de déjumelage. Ce sort a pour conséquence de faire passer la vie et les pouvoirs de l'un des enfants dans le second. On en supprimait un pour en rendre un autre plus puissant, et par la même occasion, on éloignait le malheur. Mais évidemment, ça n'était pas sans conséquence sur l'enfant. Le plus flagrant étant son physique. Marqué par la Magie Sombre à l'âge où il était encore pur : le blanc se succède au noir. »

De sa main, il nous indique sa tête : son coté gauche, que ce soit sa peau ou ses cheveux sont presque blancs, où de manière imperceptible, tout est noir ou presque de l'autre coté. 

« Et du coté des yeux, les couleurs différentes symbolisent les caractères qu'auraient eu les deux frères si on les avait laissés naître et grandir ensemble. Au lieu de ça, les déjumelés vivent seuls, grandissent seuls, et peu comprennent pourquoi, de temps à autre, ils n'ont plus conscience en leurs gestes ou que leurs pensées s'égarent étrangement : contrairement à ce que les parents pensaient, il ne survit pas un seul enfant, l'éliminé a perdu son corps, et son esprit rejoint celui de son frère où il intervient de temps à autre, pour l'aider. »

Il secoue la tête. « Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je vous raconte tout ça. » Et nous laissant tous les quatre surpris, il sort de la pièce sans un mot de plus, et sans se retourner. 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Comme à chaque chapitre, je m'excuse du temps mis, mais surtout de la longueur du chapitre ! J'ai rarement fait aussi court, mais après plusieurs opinions, il est assez riche pour ne pas lui rajouter de scènes intermédiaires ! Si vous n'êtes pas d'accord, je vous dirige donc vers Ccilia et Albane ! Que je remercie comme toujours de leur aide ! Sans vous, je sais pas ce que je ferai les filles ! Et aussi à Min' qui n'a pas eu le temps de me donner son avis, vu que je lui ai envoyé seulement hier soir ! Je vous adore les filles ! 

Merci beaucoup également à tous les revieweurs ! 

Albane : Ca y est ! C'est pas écrit sur du papier, mais tout est clair dans ma petite tête, c'est le principal avec moi ! + la motivation de le rédiger ensuite, mais je pense que je m'y mets ce soir si ma mere gueule pas ! ^^

Oui, tu sais tout ! Enfin, presque, tu ne connais pas encore la suite de mes chaps meme si tu sais comment tout se finit, manque les détails ! lol. Ben, je sais pas si Albia plait a Alik, vaut mieux apres tt, ils sont surs de finir ensemble ces 2 là, alors autant se supporter ! Tu crois qu'Albia l'apprécie ?!

Merci pour mes arbres généalogiques ! C'est un beau compliment venant d'une adepte des arbres compliqués, (hein Pip' ?!), les noms, je te les ferai apprendre ! T'as pas le choix ! Quoi mes Malfoy ? Qu'est ce qu'elle a ma description ?! Elle est pas bien ma description ?! Moi, Sept, je l'aime bcp, c'est ma tite N'Umbre apres tt ! Mickey rose, je sais vraiment pas ce qui m'a pris ! Je devais pas être bien ce jour la, aujourd'hui, ce serait plutot un pingouin rose ! lol. En tout cas, merci pour tes compliments et pour ton soutien ! 

Cec' : Oups, j'ai suggéré moi ?! Pas bô de réclamer pourtant,ma mère me l'a assez rabaché ! Enfin merci de ton obéissance et de la review ! lol Et puis ta rime était jolie qd meme ! ^^ Et puis merci pour tous tes cômpliments ! Ils me font toujours autant plaisir ! Ce qu'il veut dire ?! Mais tu le sais maintenant ma pitite Cec' ! ! Ma bio a changé, tu n'as pas de tendance fasciste, enfin, pas à mon encontre en tout cas, mais tu avais raison a propos de la bio, alors je l'ai fait, c'est tout simple lol ! Encore merci pour tout !

Min' : Et moi, est ce que "mieux vaut tard que jamais" marche ? Encore quoi ? 3 mois de retard ?! J'ai honte de moi ! Je promets que le prochain viendra plus vite ! La motivation des arrivants est beaucoup plus forte ! Tu te souviens de Naïstis ? Elle arrive ! lol. Enfin, merci pour tous tes compliments ! Pour la forme de Si', elle apparait au fur et à mesure, on ne la verra totalement que dans 3 chapitres ! Mais si jamais tu as d'autres idées pour tes dessins, y a pas de pbm ! lol Sinon, Sept n'a pas tout à fait le même âge que Si', elle a un an de moins, mais moi aussi je l'adore, d'ailleurs, on la revoit dans deux chapitres ! Quand à la mère d'Oleg, je ne pouvais pas l'imaginer autrement, c'est bizarre ! "Par contre, ça se voit que c'est une femme qui a écrit la description... et qu'elle est sacrément partie prise ^^" : Ca veut dire quoi ca ?! Enfin, je considere que c'est un compliment d'une certaine manière venant de toi, l'autre fan des Sly' ! ^^ Suis ravie que tu aies aimé l'eclosion, j'ai bloqué dessus un moment, avant de me décider à faire bobo à un de mes perso ! lol

Non, Si' n'aura pas le droit à une panthère, même si c'est pas très loin ! Pour ce qui est d'avoir raison ou non, je sais plus trop quelle était ton idée, dsl ! Mais il me semble que c'était pas ca ! Pour une meilleure maitrise de la langue, y a rien de moins sur ! Je maitrise ... de tps en tps ! Et puis, pourquoi vouloir t'enchainer maintenant ? La liberté est si belle ! Encore dsl pour le retard de ce chapitre, et merci bcp pour ta review ! Gros bisous ma Min' !

Galadwen : Non, Micha n'est pas gay, dsl ! lol, la réponse était en effet en haut de ce chapitre, même si je vous ai fait un moment mariner ! Et j'en suis sincèrement désolée ! En tout cas, merci pour tes compliments, ta lecture, et tout simplement ta review ! 

jo_hp5 : En effet, c'est bien Si' qui parle, félicitations ! Enfin, je suis heureuse que tu apprécies ! Et chez moi, martyriser Peter, c'est inné ! lol En tout cas, merci de ta review ! 

Kaorulabelle : En effet, toutes mes felicitations ! Je crois que tu mérites que ce chapitre soit pour toi ! En tout cas, merci de ta review ! C'est pas grave que tu n'aies pas reviewé avant ! J'espere bien vite te revoir ! 

Mgane Malfoy : Non, le tome 5 était loin d'etre sorti à l'epoque où j'ai commence à l'écrire ! Je crois même que j'ai commencé plus d'un an avant sa sortie ! Donc, je suis desolée de tous les détails pouvant clocher ! Vi, je suis sadique, et j'en suis fière ! Et en +, je vous ai fait attendre tres lgtps ! Enfin, pour ce qui est de ta question, oui, l'amitié Si' / James finira bien par arriver ! Dans 3 chapitres ! Et sachant que me fic comportera encore 3 chapitres + un épilogue, ... tu n'auras pas trop le temps de t'ennuyer de nos petits perso de Durmstrang ! Enfin, j'espere ! Mais s'ils te manquent, ça voudrait dire qu'ils sont attachants et ça, ça me fait très plaisir ! :D Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, ta review et ton opinion ! J'espère que ça continuera à te plaire !


	12. Chapitre 11

**Disclaimer : Durmstrang, Dumbly, le monde de la sorcellerie, rien de tout ça n'est à moi ! Sauf, Max, Micha et Kolia ! Oleg pour sa part, je l'offre à Albane (je tiens à ma tête, moi ! lol).**

**Un petit rappel des personnages avant de faire le grand saut ? **

**_Sirius_, plus besoin de le présenter : le pilier central de ma fic, élève de Métamorphose et heureux propriétaire de _Dynamite_**

**_Oleg_, ou _Alik_ selon les moments est l'élève de Sortilèges, et heureux propriétaire d'_Oblaka_, un hippotigre. **

**_Mikhaïl_, ou _Micha_, l'élève de potions. Rien de spécial à signaler pour le moment à son propos !**

**Et _Nikola_ ou _Kolia_, son frère jumeaux, élève de Dressage, qui aura la lourde responsabilité de _Kalanco_ !**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

****

**Cec** : _Les révisions ne sont plus d'actualité pour le moment, et tout le monde s'en porte mieux ainsi ! Enfin, une petite pensée quand même pour ceux qui vont avoir droit au brevet ! Et, je ne le souhaite à personne, pour les oraux du bac ! C'est les vacances, alors tu vas pouvoir me lire tranquillement ! lol. Mais, tu sais, pour les révisions, je suis pas vraiment sérieuse non plus ! Enfin, quelle idée aussi de mettre Roland Garros à ce moment là ?! lol. Bien sur que tu me rends service ! Même si tu ne fais pas "grand chose"comme tu dis, tu ne fais pas rien ! Ton moniteur de conduite, tu vas le rendre dingue ? T'inquiète pas pour ça, pour choisir un métier pareil, faut l'être dès le départ ! lol En tout cas, merci pour ta review et tes compliments !_

**Galadwen** : ¤_rougit sous les compliments_¤_ Merci pour ça, et pour la review ! Oui, Micha est un pitit loup à grandes dents ! Si tu n'y as pas pense, j'espère quand même que cette solution te parait vraisemblable, et si jamais non, préviens-moi, j'essaierai de me corriger ! Voui, y a du monde dehors, mais qui, et pourquoi ? _¤_musique de suspense_¤_ Et comme dit Max, les murs ont des oreilles alors, y a t il des mangemorts, si oui qui ? C'est une excellente question ! Et non, pas de réponse à ce chapitre, désolée ! Nam' ! (fan du LOTR ?! lol)_

**Albane** : _Toi aussi, la taille de cette review est tout à fait honorable ! Et la qualité pas mal non plus ! Oui, tu connais les chapitres depuis un moment, tu es la seule à tout savoir, enfin, je crois ! Même si mes 'aides' sur MSN ont quelques détails depuis un moment, genre un arbre généalogique ! Mais ça n'empêche que tes compliments me font toujours aussi chaud au cœur ! Si tu le dis, alors je les laisserai ensemble ! Mais j'avais pense promettre Albia à Severus, t'en penses quoi ? :p Non, les loups sont tout mimi ! J'ai un faible pour leurs grandes dents ! Et Micha, ben, Micha, gentil, méchant, les deux ? Oui, je m'ennuyais un peu dans ton cours, alors ... ! Quoi mes feuilles volantes ? Enfin t'as pas tout à fait tort, et depuis que j'ai retrouvé la feuille de Mian', elles sont rangées, toujours volantes mais rangées ! lol Pour les pingouins, qu'est ce qui te fait croire qu'ils pourraient un tant soit peu me tourner la tête ! Bien sur, je n'aime pas le rose, mais les bestioles bicolores m'horripilent horriblement, alors... ! _

_Enfin, vivement le mois de juin, quoi que, si c'est pour aller en boite, je sais pas si je ferai le déplacement ! J'allais quand même pas tuer Dynam' ! C'est assez dur de tuer un perso dans la fic comme ça alors... _¤_balbutie_¤_ Oups, j'aurais pas du dire ça ! Oui, c'est bien les mêmes références culturelles ! Enfin, j'étais pas partie pour faire ramener un rat à Dynam', mais bon, ça m'arrive d'avoir des flashs qui me disent 'rat, rat, rat, martyriser rat, rat, rat, martyriser rat, pingouin, rat...' ! lol Alik, il est où ? Sais pas, pas vu par la depuis un bon moment ! Me dis pas que tu n'y allais pas à reculons à tes cours, j'aurais du mal à te croire ! lol Les arbres généalogiques, c'est passionnant, évidemment, mes perso, attachants, je sais pas, je sais qu'il y en a que j'adore, d'autres bien moins ! Voila les Elfes, et la suite !_

**Mineuhhhhh'** : _T'es pas à la bourre ? Moi, un ptit peu ! lol. Vi, j'adore vous embrouiller ! Je crois que c'est même mon plus grand plaisir sur cette fic ! lol Max, les jumeaux ? C'est tout ? Bon, vais en rajouter une couche sur Alik alors ! lol Oui, y a plusieurs petits indices, un peu partout, mais pour reconnaître celui indiquant le (ou les !) méchant(s), je reconnais qu'il faut avoir l'esprit particulièrement tordu ! Je pense que ce chapitre sera un peu plus long, mais je ne peux jurer de rien ! Etant donne que j'écris d'abord sur papier, c'est trompeur ! (_¤_regarde ses feuilles écrites en tout petit et dans tous les sens_¤_) non, c'est vraiment impossible de juger ! Me tire pas la langue, moi aussi, j'aime les loups ga' ! Le débat intérieur, toujours avec moi, d'ailleurs, il m'agaçait tellement que je lui ai donne un nom et que je l'ai inscrit à l'association des doubles psychotiques d'auteurs ! lol _

_Je sais que c'est mon principal défaut, faire de Sirius un enfant, étant donne qu'il n'a que 11 ans, j'ai énormément de mal, surtout que mes 11 ans, j'en ai très peu de souvenirs (mis à part les contrôles d'histoire qu'on s'échangeait et les passages à l'infirmerie au lieu d'aller en musique ! lol) Moi aussi, j'adore Dynam' ! J'ai eu le coup de foudre dès que Si' a ouvert son paquet d'anniversaire ! lol. Le déjumelage, je sais que c'est deg ! Mais d'une certaine manière, ça a toujours existe, entre l'abandon des enfants trop faibles, mal formés, ou parce que c'était des filles... on est pas mieux lotis ! Mais s'il t'a ému au point de le dessiner, j'adorerais en voir le résultat ! Moi aussi, il parait que je parle très vite, et je ferais souvent mieux de me taire ! Oui, les Sly sont les meilleurs ! Et moi aussi je t'adoreuh ! Merci pour ta review et 'mieux vaut tard que jamais' ! lol_

**Nessa **: _Tu sais, certaines personnes me promettent toujours des reviews et me les mettent un certain temps après _¤_aime Mineuuuuuuuh quand même ! lol_¤_ mais de toute façon, elle arrive toujours avant mon chapitre suivant ! lol. Quel dico de ff.net ? J'en ai jamais entendu parler. Tu as le don de me faire rougir toi ! Je suis heureuse que tu aimes mes perso ! Comme je le disais plus haut, j'ai eu tout de suite le coup de foudre pour Dynam, pour Alik, j'ai du l'aimer, car Alik étant Alik... Micha et Kolia, j'y étais assez indifférente au départ, jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à les cerner. Pour Durmstrang, Sirius n'aurait jamais du y partir au début ! C'est le clavier qui écrivait tout seul, je te dis pas à quel point j'ai du me casser la tête pour savoir comment le faire revenir ! Et oui, je voulais mettre des Russes, mais étant donné mes connaissances plus que limitées de la langues, je l'ai envoyé voir si j'y étais en Suède ! _¤_repense au temps qu'elle a passé sur l'histoire de l'URSS et des pays scandinaves pour faire quelque chose qui n'aura même pas servi_¤_ Bien sur que les Malfoy sont diaboliquement attirants et méchants avec les Potter ! C'est génétique ! Même si Lu' peut être adorable quand il le veut, et idem pour Dray ! _

_Pour Micha, l'idée de base, c'était d'expliquer comment les Maraudeurs avaient accepté Rem' aussi rapidement, mais on ne le verra jamais se transformer, désolée ! _

_Bientôt chez moi, c'est pas tout de suite. Après tout, j'ai l'éternité devant moi ! Qu'est ce que j'avais fait à ton Doudou déjà ? Paske Boro, j'aurais jamais osé porter la main sur lui de cette manière ! Pour les mariages, avec Guille, c'est réglé, et Lego, c'est pour bientôt ! lol. Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle n'est pas très longue, mais ça me va plus que largement ! Je suis pas difficile ! Et dis que c'est de notre faute, ça nous dérange à peine ! Nam' Ness ! J'espère que ce chap te plaira !_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Je suis toujours plongé dans mes livres sous la direction de Max, à la recherche d'informations sur mon animal. Depuis quelques jours, les silences sont rarement rompus entre nous tous : il n'a jamais re-mentionné sa famille, et moi, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je n'ai jamais rien dit à propos des absences répétées de Micha et Oleg la nuit. Exaspéré sans doute par les allées et venues des deux, Kolia a décidé de garder élevés les murs autour de son lit. On ne le voit pas, il ne nous voit pas, et ça semble, à priori, convenir à tout le monde. Enfin presque. Moi, je reste tiraillé entre ces amis qui s'opposent. Je n'arrive à en vouloir à personne, mais je me retrouve tout de même souvent seul.

Un raclement de gorge et un coup de coude dans les côtes se chargent de me ramener au moment présent. Je suis censé être en option métha ! Et donc en train de lire des quantités de livres et de parchemins vieux et poussiéreux en même temps que suivre les explications de Max qui viennent en désordre, au fur et à mesure que les idées lui viennent à l'esprit.

"D'après ce que j'en sais, les Animagi primaires jouent surtout un rôle de protecteur, ils sont dirigés par la principale émotion de base du sujet. Si jamais cette émotion vient à disparaître, ou même simplement à changer d'intensité, on peut ne plus pouvoir avoir accès à la transformation. C'est à partir de ce moment qu'on peut lancer la seconde transformation, mais c'est néanmoins rare que ça se fasse tout de suite après. Il faut, en plus d'acquérir l'expérience nécessaire, souvent attendre à peu près un an, enfin, c'est le minimum, pour que la seconde transformation se mette en route. C'est souvent très long, car ceux qui, comme moi, n'ont pas eu d'Animagus primaires manquent d'expérience. Les autres, qui, comme toi, ont eu un 'primaire', développent un lien fort avec leur protecteur primaire et commencer une nouvelle transformation peut être jugé comme un abandon du premier, car il est strictement impossible de posséder deux Animagi simultanément."

Il fait une pause puis reprend. "Tu dis que c'est un félin. J'ai fait quelques recherches de mon coté. Les grands félins peuvent symboliser aussi bien la haine, la colère, la jalousie, le désir de liberté, et j'en passe !"

Sa tirade est interrompue par l'arrivée inattendue d'un professeur dans notre salon qui tire par l'oreille un Oleg. Les cris de celui-ci tirent Kolia de la salle où grandit le dragon, et Micha de l'alcôve qu'il s'est créé pour pouvoir réviser relativement tranquillement. L'homme attire Max à l'extérieur de notre salon, sans toutefois lâcher Oleg. Curieux, nous les suivons également, discrètement cela va sans dire, bien que ce ne soit pas vraiment nécessaire : le professeur semble uniquement préoccupé de gesticuler sans quitter Oleg du regard menaçant qu'il lui destine. A la sortie de notre salon, le bruit est assourdissant. Un sifflement aigu et continu se propage dans les couloirs, semblant sortir des oreilles mêmes de dizaines d'élèves rassemblés autour de nous. Mais leur tête clignotante virant à intervalles réguliers au rouge nous permet d'oublier le bruit désagréable et de seulement admirer le phénomène. Pourtant loin de se laisser aller à la contemplation de la situation, il garde en tête son élève. Il demande, plus pour le principe que par pure conviction sans doute : "Et comment savez-vous que c'est Monsieur Tolstoï ? Vous l'avez vu ?"

"Non, mais avec un élève comme celui ci, on a même plus besoin de le voir, on le sent à distance. Vous connaissez d'autres élèves qui auraient pu faire ça, Omatos ?"

"Il y en a. Qu'est ce qui vous fait croire que c'était Oleg ?"

"Parce que c'est lui ! Et de plus, il était seul dans une salle vide pas loin de là où ça s'est passé. "

"Par conséquent, vous n'avez pas de preuve", il entoure les épaules d'Oleg d'un bras protecteur et la raccompagne tranquillement dans notre paisible salon, d'un claquement de doigts, il fait disparaître les effets du sort au plus grand soulagement de tous et au plus grand énervement du prof d'être ainsi ignoré.

De toute façon, la porte est déjà refermée quand le calme finit par le quitter. Kolia me propose une partie d'échecs, et à peine vingt minutes plus tard, je dois m'avouer vaincu. Laminé même (avec l'impression dérangeante qu'en plus, il aurait pu faire le tout beaucoup plus vite, et sans _jouer_ avec moi !). Il n'y a plus la moindre de mes pièces intacte, tandis que je dois me contenter de lui avoir pris un pion et un cavalier. Et tout ceci sous le regard intéressé de Max, amusé de Micha, et plutôt déçu d'Alik. Ca remonte le moral de savoir que quelqu'un nous soutient ! Qu'il souhaite me voir gagner, ou voir Kolia perdre, de toute façon, le résultat est le même ! J'ai perdu, tout comme Alik sur la partie suivante, et dans la partie opposant les jumeaux, Micha parait bien parti pour nous rejoindre sur le banc des vaincus, mais Max interrompt leur partie en annonçant l'arrivée du courrier.

Un colis pour Kolia qu'il met de coté sans l'ouvrir, une lettre pour Alik et... trois pour moi ! Une de mon grand-père qui me dit sans détour qu'il apprécierait d'avoir des nouvelles de moi de temps en temps et qui m'avertit qu'il tentera de venir à la Grande Course, et qu'il amènera peut être mon père, si jamais celui ci a assez le moral pour ne pas se noyer dans le travail pendant une journée entière, et sans se réfugier dans son bureau. Je prends soudain conscience de combien je suis égoïste : mon père a perdu la femme qu'il aime, mon grand-père sa fille unique, et moi, je ne voyais que l'absence de ma mère. Et dire que depuis mon arrivée à Durmstrang, je ne me suis jamais inquiété du sort de mes proches, alors que je me morfondais sur le mien.

J'ouvre fébrilement la deuxième lettre, elle contient une photo de notre classe de Poudlard avec un court mot de Remus.

"_J'ai pensé que ce petit souvenir te ferait plaisir. J'espère que tu vas bien et que tu as réussi à te faire de nouveaux amis. Je suis désolé de ne pas écrire davantage, mais McGonagall veut tous nous voir dans la Salle Commune. Une histoire de S.Rogue qui se serait mis à gazouiller, je crois ! A bientôt. Rem'"_

La dernière, comme je l'avais deviné est de Lily. Elle ne dit rien de bien original, mais je sens quand même percer dans l'écriture le reproche de ne pas avoir plus de nouvelles. Chose à laquelle je remédie immédiatement. Avec pour motivation la photo, je me consacre à une soirée d'écriture : mon père, mes grands-parents, Lily, Remus, tout le monde y a droit. J'arrive tout de même à m'arrêter avant que l'idée ne m'effleure d'écrire à Potter ou à Rogue ! Puis, je me perds dans la contemplation de la photo. Sous l'étroite surveillance du professeur McGonagall et sous le regard pétillant de Dumbledore se tient la 1e année de Gryffondor : Potter et Longdubat discutent sans faire attention à Pettigrow qui essaie de se faire une place parmi eux, Charlotte et Andrea tentent de faire se dérider Margaret, en vain, Lily fait un superbe sourire tandis que Rem' a l'air de se chamailler avec Lindsay. Une ambiance agréable et amicale qui va de paire avec les couleurs chaudes et conviviales de la maison Gryffondor.

Les matins, les après midi, le temps file vers la course. Chaque matinée est consacrée au sport, à l'entraînement, au dressage de chaque dragon, y compris Kalanco. L'après midi, cours ou application de nos talents pour notre Ecole : cuisine, organisation de l'arrivée des familles, liste des invitations officielles, entretien du matériel, hymne de l'école... tout ceci demande beaucoup de main d'œuvre. Bref, tout le monde vit au rythme de la Course qui s'annonce.

Mais on assiste surtout à des rapprochements comme je n'aurais jamais pu en imaginer : Alik et Kolia travaillant de concert pour la décoration pendant que Micha, avec tous les autres spécialistes de potions, s'occupe de la réalisation de potions de régénération pour essayer de garder Malfoy en vie pendant la course, et ça peut être utile, car tous les coups sont permis ! Mais surtout, surtout le Seigneur Lucius en deviendrait _presque _humain.

J'écoutais la répétition de nos deux chanteurs qualifiés pour participer au chœur de l'Ecole, Magnus et Pietr Holson, deux frères suédois de 16 et 14 ans, quand _il _est entré et m'a demandé _poliment_ si je pouvais l'aider. D'après ce qu'il me dit, une pièce de l'équipement de Topain gène son dragon alors qu'elle est indispensable au dresseur. "Je ne veux pas utiliser de sort, j'ai peur que ça ne fasse perdre de la qualité au cuir, et je n'ai aucune confiance en Norman pour essayer une métamorphose. Les profs n'ont pas le droit de m'aider, mais ils m'ont dit que, première année ou non, tu es le plus doué ici pour la tenter." Il m'entraîne vers leur salon où il hurle à un Elfe de maison de lui amener la selle. Une fois qu'il l'a sous les yeux, il m'explique. "Tu vois, c'est cette boucle qui le gène quand il tourne sur sa gauche, elle bat sur son aile, et ça l'énerve à chaque fois que ça cogne. Déjà qu'il n'est pas des plus dociles d'habitude alors..."

"Et ça serait pas plus simple de l'enlever complètement ?", je demande naïvement. Il me lance un regard typiquement Malfoy. "Tu crois que je n'y ai pas pensé ? Mais c'est qui retient la sacoche de matériel avec ma baguettes, mes fioles, et les pièces de rechange du harnais. Il n'y a aucun moyen de se passer de cette boucle, à moins de pouvoir intégrer directement la sacoche à la selle en remplaçant la boucle par une lanière de cuir assez souple pour ne pas le gêner. C'est ce que je veux que tu fasses."

"Ici ? Tout de suite ?"

"Tout de suite oui, ici, bien sur que non, il lui faut du sur mesure." Et avant d'avoir pu dire ou penser quoi que ce soit, je me retrouve devant l'enclos immense du Magyar à pointes. Pas de dragon en vue d'ailleurs ! Mais Lucius, n'étant pas un Malfoy pour rien envoie l'Elfe de maison, qui, jusqu'à présent portait toujours la selle, à la recherche du dangereux reptile.

"Si quelqu'un doit se faire bouffer, autant que ce soit lui." Froide et implacable logique. Mais la petite créature n'est apparemment pas au menu du jour car une dizaine de minutes plus tard, accompagné d'une dizaine de ses congénères, il ramène Topain à l'aide de liens magiques qui sont la spécificité des elfes de maison. Lucius en prend aussitôt le contrôle, simplement pas la parole. Et c'est lui qui disait que Topain n'était pas un modèle de docilité. Ce mec ne peut, tout simplement, pas être humain. En deux temps trois mouvements, le dragon, toujours aussi coopératif est harnaché et Lucius fièrement installé dessus.

Terrifié, je m'approche de l'animal, étincelant de magie, destinée à le protéger de divers sorts pendant la course. "Tu vois, leur point sensible, c'est les yeux, et aussi ici." Il me désigne le point de jonction entre l'aile et le tronc, à l'endroit même où de trouve la boucle posant problème. "Les écailles sont plus souples et plus fines pour permettre un battement plus fluide, sans à-coup, efficace et silencieux." Il m'explique précisément ce qu'il veut, et je dois m'y reprendre de nombreuses fois pour obtenir le résultat désiré.

Encore craintif, je ne peux toutefois m'empêcher d'effleurer les écailles couleur ténèbres du dangereux animal pendant que son dresseur me rejoint sur la terre ferme et débarrasse Topain de son harnachement. Le trajet du retour se fait en silence, Lucius, sans doute concentré pour la course du lendemain, et moi, perdu dans diverses pensées. J'ai néanmoins, l'insigne honneur de recevoir un remerciement de la part du blond au moment de nous séparer.

En rentrant dans le salon, une bonne odeur me souhaite la bienvenue. Le repas est servi et se passe au milieu des rires et des anecdotes sur les courses qui ont eu lieu les années précédentes.

"C'est la 8e course que je vais vivre, j'ai déjà accompli un cycle de 7 ans ici, en tant que professeur. L'an dernier, c'était moi le maître meneur, et j'espère que ça se passera mieux pour le jeune Malfoy. Mon élève a terminé 6e sur les dix dragons engagés avec un bras cassé et une jambe salement amochée. Il n'est resté sur Bicho que parce qu'il avait pensé à installer un genre de ceinture de sécurité. Enfin, on ne pouvait pas non plus s'attendre à une victoire avec un Pansedefer Ukrainien ! Lucius n'a pas le dragon le plus rapide, mais il a le plus dangereux et il sait le contrôler." L'image de Malfoy calmant son dragon et le rendant aussi docile qu'un agneau simplement en lui parlant me revient en tête et j'acquiesce. "Avec en plus une connaissance plus qu'approfondie des coups autorisés entre les adversaires, il fait partie des favoris avec le dresseur du Dent de Vipère. D'après ce que j'ai entendu, cette année il est de Sibérie, mais je ne sais pas qui est son dresseur. Mais l'avantage qu'aura Lucius, c'est que l'autre n'est pas un Malfoy ! Il suivra à la lettre les consignes, tandis que Lucius, lui, les contournera, et fera tourner chaque situation à son avantage sans jamais être en mesure de se faire disqualifier."

"Max, quels sont les coups autorisés ?"

"Ca irait plus vite d'énumérer ceux qui sont interdits ! Le dresseur n'est pas responsable d'un accident venant de son dragon, donc les règles s'appliquent aux élèves seulement. On ne peut pas arracher de membre à un dresseur, pas de mort, ni chez les dresseurs, ni chez les dragons. Et le plus important, et la règle la moins fréquemment appliquée, le dragon _et _le dresseur doivent passer la ligne ensemble. C'est il y a trois ans, je crois qu'aucun dresseur n'a passé la ligne, Il me semble que leurs professeurs se disputent pour savoir qui de celui qui est resté le plus longtemps sur son dragon, celui qui est allé le plus loin et celui dont le dragon a passé le premier la ligne doit être déclaré vainqueur. Ah, il y a aussi l'aide extérieure qui est interdite depuis six ans : cette année là, le père d'un des dresseurs a lancé un sortilège d'attraction sur un des adversaires de son fils. Il devait être puissant car il a même réussi à attirer le dragon avec. Pas de chance pour lui, c'était le Magyar à pointes ! Enfin, il peut s'estimer heureux, il n'a perdu qu'une main !"

Vers 23h30, la discussion se fait plus rare, signe qu'il est l'heure d'aller dormir.

C'est le grand jour, nous sommes enfin le 31 octobre. Il est huit heures, tout le château est en effervescence, tout le monde ne pense qu'à la course, ne parle de la course. Sauf un. Son professeur a paniqué et placé tout le monde sous alerte générale quand il s'est aperçu que Lucius Malfoy n'était pas dans son lit ce matin. Finalement, c'est Micha qui l'a retrouvé, en train de nager tranquillement dans le lac glacé et sous la neige qui tombe à gros flocons, totalement inconscient de l'émoi qu'il venait de causer. Les autres 7e année sont en train d'équiper tant bien que mal Topain qui est beaucoup moins calme que quand son maître est présent. Tous les autres élèves, terminent les derniers préparatifs et s'apprêtent à accueillir leurs proches. Moi-même, bien que sachant que ma famille, si elle vient n'arrivera pas avant le début de la course, suis particulièrement occupé car j'ai été chargé d'accueillir et de mettre à l'aise le clan d'Elirophen, les invités de marque de l'Ecole cette année. Le nom me dit quelque chose, mais je n'arrive pas à le remettre. Enfin, je retrouverai bien assez vite !

J'en compte huit, mais cachés sous leurs épaisses capes grises recouvertes de givre et de neige, on distingue à peine leur visage, et je ne les replace toujours pas. Celui qui semble être le plus âgé et le 'leader' du petit groupe m'adresse la parole d'une voix claire et légèrement chantante, teintée d'un léger accent qui me dit vaguement quelque chose. "Vous êtes bien le jeune Sirius Black ?" J'acquiesce ne sachant que répondre ni que faire. Mes consignes sont claires, mais surtout concises et vagues : "Tu restes avec eux jusqu'au début de la course, tu les mets à l'aise, et surtout, _surtout _tu ne les laisses pas s'approcher de Lucius ou de n'importe quel membre de la famille Malfoy." Il me réinterrompt alors que me remémore mes consignes données par Max hier soir avant d'aller me coucher. "Je suis Elirophen Dracos, et voici le clan dont je suis le Doyen," dit-il en désignant les silhouettes encapuchonnées. La plus petites d'entre elles vient à ma rencontre en sautillant. Haute comme trois pommes, je suis obligé de me baisser pour lui permettre de me glisser quelques mots à l'oreilles. "Tu sais quoi Sirius ? Tu t'appelles bien Sirius ? C'est joli comme prénom, mais tu sais quoi ? Aujourd'hui, c'est mon anniversaire ! Devine quel âge j'ai." Je pense qu'elle n'a pas plus de 5 ans, je ne peux donc m'empêcher d'être surpris quand elle me confie comme s'il s'agissait d'un grand secret."Aujourd'hui, j'ai trente ans !" Et elle part en courant et en riant, sous le coup de sa joie, sa tête se débarrasse de la capuche grise qui libère une épaisse chevelure blonde. Une voix sévère intervient : "Naïstis, remets ta capuche, tu vas attraper froid." D'un air penaud, la fillette la rabat sur ses cheveux. Un instant, j'aperçois une oreille pointue avant que celle ci ne disparaisse sous le tissu.

N'ayant toujours pas la moindre idée de ce que je vais faire d'eux, je les emmène dans notre propre salon où je les invite à se débarrasser de leurs vêtement trempés que je confie aussitôt à Strumpa. Alors que le clan d'Elfes s'installe tranquillement sur son canapés, la petite me saute sur les genoux et me présente sa famille à sa manière. "Ca c'est Papy, ça c'est Tonton, là, c'est Maman, ça, c'est mon frère, fais pas attention à lui, c'est un imbécile, ça c'est Papa, ça c'est Tonton, l'autre, ça c'est Mamie et ça c'est moi."

Je reprends silencieusement ce que la toute jeune Elfe vient de me débiter à grande allure. Son grand-père, Elirophen, est sans conteste un Elfe, malgré, fait rare chez ceux de son espèce; ses cheveux bruns coupés très courts qui mettent en évidence des oreilles délicatement pointues [note de la conscience : arrête de fantasmer Clem et continue !], il a des yeux gris qui semblent pouvoir permettre de percer tous les barrages de mon esprit. Ce regard gris m'est également familier, mais d'une manière différente de ce que me rappelait la voix. Tout son visage est composé de traits fins du nez aux oreilles, en passant par le front et le menton : ils sont réguliers et dénotent une fierté certaine.

Que m'a-t-elle dit ensuite ? Ah oui, son frère ! Il semble avoir une quinzaine d'années, ce qui doit faire, je suppose 70 ou 75 ans. Il me dépasse d'une bonne tête, ses cheveux châtains sont tirés en arrière et ses yeux noirs fixent la fenêtre, la mâchoire serrée comme si quelque chose l'agaçait. Lui aussi a les oreilles pointues, mais ses traits sont moins fins que son grand-père et reflètent moins la pureté de sa race. "Daiotin," me glisse la petite à l'oreille. Il ressemble trait pour trait à son père, Dolión. A coté de Daiotin, une Elfe aux longs cheveux bruns, Alùin, la mère de Naïstis, discute et rit avec son voisin. Voisin que je connais d'ailleurs. Njord, l'un des deux Elfes qui avait déjeuné chez mon grand-père, le jour de mon arrivée. Son frère Mianaï est également présent, et discute à voix basse avec une Elfe plus âgée, sa mère sans doute, aussi blonde que son fils, ou que Naïstis. "C'est Mamie Adia."

Légèrement mélangé, je reprends une dernière fois avec l'aide de la petite : l'Elfe brun aux cheveux courts et aux yeux gris est Elirophen, le père de Njord, Mianaï et "Maman" Alùin. Njord, est venu seul apparemment, et ressemble énormément à Elirophen mis à part ses cheveux longs, rattachés en queue, tout comme Alùin, qui s'en distingue également par ses yeux d'un bleu très foncé. Mianaï, le même modèle que Naïstis avec ses grands yeux bleu gris et ses fins cheveux blonds. Dolión, le mari d'Alùin et Daiotin, sont tous deux châtains aux yeux noirs et semblent assez taciturnes. Adia, la femme d'Elirophen, est blonde avec des yeux verts très clairs, et semble, comme son gendre, assez renfermée.

Toujours en train de mémoriser les noms et la place dans la famille, je ne me rends compte de l'arrivée de Max et de sa petite famille que lorsqu'il s'arrête devant le Clan pour les saluer. A ses cotés, sa femme semble attendre un heureux évènement, et une petite fille marchant à peine se tient à sa robe. Derrière lui, deux fillettes surexcitées se courent après ; deux jumelles, un comble pour un 'déjumel'. J'en suis heureux pour Max. Après avoir salué chaque Elfe, il se tourne vers moi.

"Sirius, je te présente Dina, ma femme. Dina, Sirius Black, un de mes élèves. Et mes jumelles Elina et Esfir. Notre petite dernière Estel. Et nous attendons une quatrième fille !"

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, nous n'avons pas bougé. Ou presque pas ! Naïstis est partie jouer avec les jumelles de Max sous l'œil attentif de Mianaï. La petite Estel est avec Dina qui discute avec Alùin. Daiotin, Adia et Dolión sont face aux grandes fenêtres de la salle et parlent à voix basse. Elirophen et Max sont toujours installés dans les canapés et bavardent tranquillement, tout comme je le fais, quelques mètres plus loin avec Njord. Pourtant, régulièrement, je ne peux m'empêcher de tendre l'oreille de leur coté.

Leur discussion me met mal à l'aise, surtout avec ce que dit Max. Ils parlent des unions mixtes.

"J'aimerais que les écoles comme Durmstrang restent comme elles sont. Uniquement occupées par des sang pur. A la rigueur, qu'on fasse des établissements réservés aux autres, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. Ils apprendront la magie à leur vitesse et leur niveau, mais ça éviterait les problèmes d'adaptation avec ceux qui ont grandi dans le monde magique. C'est exactement le genre de problèmes qu'a Poudlard en ce moment."

"Je ne suis pas tout à fait d'accord avec vous, monsieur Omatos, les mettre à l'écart n'aide pas à l'intégration. Même si, d'une certaine manière, nous avons également ce problème de mixité dans nos unions. Les mortels ont toujours été attirés par les Elfes. Nous représentons l'immortalité, la jeunesse et la vigueur éternelle pour eux. Le problème, c'est que depuis quelques générations, les sentiments semblent d'avantage réciproques. Mon clan en est un frappant exemple. Toutes les générations sont touchées, ou presque. Mon fils aîné a épousé une mortelle, il ne s'est jamais remis de sa mort prématurée. Elle avait 23 ans quand elle est décédée, voilà déjà plus de 900 ans. Assassinée par le frère adoptif de sa mère. Elle était belle, intelligente, charmante, bien née pour une sorcière. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi les mortels pouvaient se tuer pour des broutilles, et encore moins pourquoi on l'a tuée, _elle_. De ce coté, je n'aurai pas de petit-fils pour me succéder. Mon gendre, Dolión, est, lui, un demi-Elfe, son père était mortel. Et ma petite fille, Astriel est partie, sur un coup de tête avec un mortel. Son père, Mianaï ne lui a jamais pardonné d'être partie alors qu'elle était la dernière personne qu'il possédait. Son fils cadet est décédé, il y a 450 ans, et sa femme venait de nous quitter quand elle est partie sans donner de signe de vie. Je sais où elle est, ce qui lui est arrivé, mais Mianaï l'ignore, et il faut que cela continue. Mon fils est fragile, et tout l'amour qu'il avait pour sa famille, il le dédie à présent à sa nièce, ma petite Naïstis. Les clans elfiques sont fragiles. A cause de l'intégration des mortels parmi nos mariages. Enfin, je ne sais pas pourquoi je vous raconte ceci, jeune homme, mais je sens que vous pouvez comprendre ce que ..."

Je dois être en train de les fixer de manière impolie, car Elirophen Dracos me regarde étrangement, et je me détourne en rougissant pour reprendre la conversation que j'avais laissé tomber avec Njord.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Je suis absolument désolée du temps que j'ai encore pu mettre pour pondre ce chapitre même s'il est plus long que la dernière fois (je peux choisir ça comme excuse ? Non ? Bon tant pis !)_

_Je remercie tous mes revieweurs, et celles qui m'ont aidé : Cousine Ness qui m'a fait me dépêcher, Min' toujours aussi enthousiaste, Bane pour son aide continue (même si elle m'a abandonnée pour deux semaines de vacances !), Cec' pour son avis,..._


	13. Chapitre 12

_Je suis sincèrement désolée de vous avoir tant fait attendre pour la suite, mais j'ai eu un gros blocage, je ne sais pas à quoi il est du, la moitié de mon chapitre était écrite depuis très longtemps, je ne manquais pas d'imagination, c'est simplement un manque énorme de motivation et une grande lassitude par rapport à cette fic pour laquelle je ne trouvais plus que des défauts. Je m'excuse en particulier auprès de Nessa pour qui j'avais promis ce chapitre voilà déjà cinq mois, et je remercie à genoux Albane pour son aide plus qu'importante pour moi, surtout quand il s'agit du russe !_

_J'espère que le chapitre sera suffisamment long à votre goût !_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Nous attendons toujours les parents d'Alik ainsi que ceux des jumeaux pour pouvoir y aller. Tout le monde est surexcité, et afin de se calmer un minimum, Kolia a décidé de défier Max aux échecs. Défi plus qu'osé comme il a l'air de s'en rendre compte maintenant, dominé de la tête et des épaules, alors que Max lui prend son dernier cavalier avec l'une de ses tours, sous les encouragements des élèves de notre classe et de Naïstis et sous le regard désespéré de Daiotin qui a l'air de se demander ce qu'il fait ici.

Mais tout change en un clin d'oeil ; dans le couloir, un cri se fait entendre et la mère d'Alik entre en vociférant et gesticulant pour décrocher la chauve souris de Micha qu'elle a dans les cheveux. Quand nous nous retournons vers l'échiquier, et Kolia, à la surprise générale, a une grand sourire aux lèvres car à l'aide d'une combinaison de pions et du roi que je serai bien en peine de refaire, il a mis à bas le souverain de notre professeur.

Immédiatement méfiant de tout ce qui se rapproche de près ou de loin à Kolia, Oleg s'empresse de vérifier que les charmes d'antitriche, qu'il avait lui-même apposé aux pièces et à l'échiquier, sont toujours en place. Max lève les yeux au ciel, tout en serrant la main de son vainqueur.

"Oleg, c'est tout juste si tu ne frises pas la paranoïa ! Je peux accepter de comprendre, à la rigueur, que tu n'aies pas confiance en des charmes que tu as toi-même exécuté, même s'ils sont plus que faciles pour ton niveau, fais confiance aux autres une fois de temps en temps, et accepte qu'une personne que tu n'apprécies pas forcément puisse être vainqueur ! Ce n'est pas une simple partie d'échecs qui te tuera !"

Derrière eux, Mme Tolstoïa se pince les lèvres pour réfréner un commentaire. Dans le dos de la petite femme, se tiennent la sœur et la fiancée d'Alik. Sept nous fait un grand sourire mais s'abstient de sauter dans les bras de ceux qu'elle connaît, comme la dernière fois. En revenant d'éloigner sa petite messagère, Micha passe à ses cotés et lui fait un clin d'œil. A cette vue, mon estomac se serre étrangement.

De nouveau, la porte s'ouvre, cette fois ci, sur deux hommes, Ms Tolstoï et Kivilev à l'évidence, puis sur une femme brune s'appuyant sur une béquille. Sans le moindre salut, elle demande aussitôt. "Lequel d'entre vous est Sirius Black ?

Je me sens rougir quand je lui réponds d'une toute petite voix. Elle me regarde des chaussures à la pointes de cheveux.

"Quelle idiote je suis ! J'aurais du le deviner, Kolia me parle souvent de vous, et puis... vous êtes le seul ici que je ne connaisse pas ! Je crois que ceci vous appartient." Avec un large sourire, elle me tend ma petite Dynam qui me fixe d'un regard lourd de reproches.

"Elle miaulait désespérément devant la porte. Je ne savais pas qu'Oleg Yveguenievich n'était pas le seul à posséder un hyppotigre !" Ce qu'elle me dit me surprend. De quoi parle-t-elle ?

"Ce n'est pas ..."

"Taratata, jeune homme. Vous connaissez beaucoup de chats de pure race arborant des ailes ?" Cette femme sympathique ne me laisse pas répliquer et va embrasser ses fils, avec, j'ai l'impression, un peu moins de chaleur tout de même pour le loup-garou.

Puisque tout le monde est là, nous nous dirigeons d'un pas tranquille vers la salle de transfert. Oleg, sa fiancée et ses parents sont devant les jumeaux et leur famille. Ferment la marche Sept, Dina et ses trois filles, et enfin Max et le clan d'Elirophen. Pour ma part, je suis intercalé entre les deux groupes avec la petite Naïstis qui a visiblement décidé de m'adopter et de me suivre à la trace.

Le léger problème qui suit, c'est qu'avec la foule assemblée sur le terrain de la Course, la salle des transferts est légèrement déréglée et nous nous retrouvons tous divisés dans une foule compacte. Enfin, les autres je ne sais pas, mais en tout cas, moi, je suis tout seul !

C'est ce que je crois jusqu'à ce que j'entende, quelques mètres plus loin les pleurs d'une enfant. Et une enfant qui hurle 'Maman Alùin', ou 'Mamie Adia' je n'en connais pas cinquante ! Je joue des coudes à travers la dizaine de sorciers qui nous séparent. Parce que je l'adore ? Ou parce que j'ai pitié des oreilles de chacun ?

Mais une fois arrivé à son niveau, je vois que je ne suis la premier qu'elle a réussi à ameuter, puisqu'une adolescente brune est déjà là. Mes lèvres murmurent toutes seules 'Servana'. Elle m'a entendu et se retourne pour me fusiller du regard.

"Je t'avais prévenu, me semble-t-il ! J'étrangle le premier qui s'avise d'utiliser ce prénom ! Moi, c'est Sept."

Une nouvelle fois aujourd'hui, je sens mes joues se réchauffer et je les imagine bien devenir écarlates. Elle se radoucit "Mais je vais te laisser une deuxième chance. Parce que je t'aime bien ! Et puis, il y a trop de témoins !" puis me fait un clin d'œil. Pendant ce court instant, nous avons tous les deux totalement oublié la présence de la petite Elfe à nos cotés. Elle a vite séché ses pleurs et se charge, à sa manière, de se rappeler à notre bon souvenir, en scandant des "Hou les amoureux" qui envoient bien vite mes yeux admirer la complexité des nœuds de mes lacets.

"Naïstis, maintenant, ça suffit !," grogne d'une voix sévère son oncle blond, Mianaï, qui vient de nous rejoindre. La petite rentre la tête dans les épaules. "Pardon Sirius, pardon Melle Servana." Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçois Sept respirer un grand coup pour se calmer, mais elle ne dit rien. Cette adorable petite peste a encore gagné. Tout en jetant un coup d'oeil au ciel nuageux, Mianaï nous dit " la Course ne devrait pas tarder à commencer. Il faudrait peut-être que nous cherchions une place."

"Mais Monsieur Dracos, vous faîtes partie des invités d'honneur, il y a un fauteuil pour vous dans la loge."

"Il faut croire que non ! Quand ils ont invité le Clan d'Elirophen, ils songeaient peut-être que seuls mon père et Njord se déplaceraient. Ou alors, ils n'avaient pas assez de sièges." nous confie-t-il d'un ton badin, un léger sourire aux lèvres, comme si l'offense ne le concernait pas.

La fillette et nous, sommes obligés de jouer des coudes, de bousculer, pour pouvoir nous frayer un chemin en essayant de suivre le discours que nous tient Naïstis sur pourquoi je serais l'homme parfait. Finalement, nous parvenons à trouver une place assez grande pour nous quatre, à l'arrière de la foule, sur une barrière, d'où nous avons une vue imprenable sur les spectateurs et la piste.

Une rafale de vent froid fait frissonner Sept qui est assise à coté de moi. Et sous les gloussements de Naïstis et le regard complice de son oncle, que j'ignore, je fais passer ma cape sur ses épaules. Pour la lui mettre convenablement, je dois faire un quart de tour, et par-dessus son épaule, j'aperçois Lucius Malfoy et un des jumeaux Kivilev, ce dernier tendant une fiole bleu-pâle au premier, qui se hâte de la faire disparaître dans l'un des poches de sa tenue de Course. J'appelle mon ami.

"MICHA" Il ne m'entend pas et s'évapore dans la masse qui nous entoure. Sept me demande. "Tu es sur que c'était Micha ?"

"Evidemment !"

"Personnellement, je n'ai jamais pu les différencier."

"Ce n'est pas bien compliqué dans ce cas là ! Micha est notre spécialiste de potions !" Elle hausse les épaules et se retourne, juste à temps pour voir son frère, Oleg, lancer un sort au commentateur, qui, en quelques secondes se met à gonfler, tout en prenant une couleur 'caméléon' et une consistance 'baudruche' puisqu'il semble, par contorsions involontaires éviter toute prise qu'avait sur lui la sorcière la plus proche pour l'empêcher de décoller. Micha, qui vient de le rejoindre, l'applaudit. Sept ne peut s'empêcher de se cacher les yeux. "Qu'est ce qu'il va prendre quand Mère va s'apercevoir de ce qu'il a fait."

"J'en connais d'autres qui vont souffrir !" murmure dans un souffle Mianaï qui n'a pas quitté des yeux Lucius Malfoy, que ses parents ont rejoint. Il semble que la réputation des Malfoy ait franchi les frontières de la race humaine si j'en juge par le regard plus que meurtrier de l'Elfe. Mais Naïstis, elle, n'a pas le même point de vue que moi sur la question ; elle le serre de toute la force de ses petits bras en gémissant presque "Tonton, c'est pas grave Tonton Mianaï ! C'était pas ta faute si elle est partie ! C'est elle la méchante ! Laisse la partir ! Elle mérite pas d'être avec toi !"

Le regard du guerrier Elfe revient sur sa nièce, et la larme d'argent, échappée de ses yeux d'azur, qui roule sur sa joue me coupe le souffle de surprise. Néanmoins, je le comprends rapidement, par la réaction de la fillette n'est pas un symbole de tristesse. Se mettant à paniquer, elle saute des genoux de Sept pour s'accrocher à la fois à son oncle et à la barrière dans un vain espoir de l'empêcher de partir. Alors qu'il tente de se détacher de sa prise, elle éclate en sanglots. "T'as pas le droit Tonton Mianaï ! Papy Eli a dit que tu as pas le droit d'aller la voir ! Tu dois rester avec Sirius, Sept et moi ! Tu dois me surveiller, Maman elle a dit !" Le regard furieux du grand blond est toujours fixé sur Lucius. Ignorant les hurlements de la petite, il saute de son siège, tend Naïstis à Sept et me défie du regard de m'opposer à lui, puis il s'éloigne à grandes enjambées vers notre dresseur.

De ses grognements, le vent ne m'en apporte que quelques bribes. "Malfoy", "gosse", "avec Malfoy" puis plus rien. En jetant un coup d'oeil à Sept, qui n'a pas l'air d'avoir saisi le moindre mot de la conversation, je comprends que le sort de traduction, apposé par Max au début de l'année scolaire, est toujours présent et efficace, et ce, quelle que soit la langue.

Dans les bras de ma voisine, Naïstis est roulée en boule et murmure quelque chose en Elfique, que, cette fois ci, je ne comprends pas, sur le ton d'une prière. Et plus son oncle s'avance de manière résolue vers Lucius, plus les plaintes de la petite blonde se font rapides, insistantes, mais également de plus en plus basses. A quelques pas de son but, Mianaï se heurte à un mur invisible, qui a pour effet de redoubler la fureur dans laquelle il se trouvait déjà. Il hurle, et hurle encore. "ASTRIEL, REVIENS ICI. IMMEDIATEMENT. JE TE L'ORDONNE."

La famille Malfoy ne peut plus ignorer ce qui se passe derrière elle. Notre dresseur blond se place devant sa mère, tandis que l'aîné s'avance vers Mianaï, dont les rugissements augmentent encore, baguette en main. Devant la menace qu'il a le bon sens de prendre en compte, l'Elfe tire un long poignard effilé d'un repli de sa cape, dont il n'aura pas l'occasion de se servir, car Elirophen arrive à cet instant, au grand soulagement de Naïstis qui s'effondre en tremblant.

Je suis totalement perdu. Comment cet Elfe aussi enjoué, ou ce guerrier aux nerfs d'acier a-t-il pu se laisser emporter à ce point à la seule vue d'une famille de la haute noblesse sorcière ? Bien sur, les agissements et les idées des Malfoy ne sont pas toujours aux goûts de chacun, mais à ce point là ?!

J'interroge Naïstis du regard, elle me répond par un haussement d'épaules. "C'est un secret." Dans le clan Malfoy, Lucius se voit répondre la même chose par sa mère. C'est une femme d'une immense beauté, au teint d'ivoire, aux cheveux d'or, et je le sens aux yeux de lagon. Elle embrasse doucement son fils unique sur le front. Son père, possesseur de traits magnifiquement fins aux courts cheveux bruns, le serre dans ses bras puis le pousse vers la tribune où se tiennent déjà les autres dresseurs. Le commentateur, qui a retrouvé son état normal, commence sitôt notre dresseur à sa place.

"Bienvenue ici, mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs et dragons. Pour la 820e année consécutive, grâce à l'immense entreprise du Sauveur Faiseur de Miracles, nous sommes réunis pour la Grande Course qui précède la remise en liberté et donc la réinsertion des dragons dans leur milieu naturel. Celui qui sera le seul juge durant l'épreuve, veuillez applaudir Monsieur Sergueï Petrovich Motcharov ! Et que serait cette course légendaire, sans ses courageux et talentueux dresseurs ?" Il fait une pause, avant de continuer.

"Le N°1, venant de l'école d'Oulan Bator, montant un Suédois au museau court, baptisé Raspoutine, Vassili Sergueiovich Miniakov." Un adolescent grand et maigre, aux cheveux bruns, arborant une cape rose salue chaque personne présente.

"Le N°2, de Moscou, il monte Kuipu, un Vert Gallois Commun, Pavel Nikolaïovich Barguichev." Revêtant une cape aussi jaune que ses cheveux, il a l'air plus petit et souple comme une liane.

"Le N°3, Lagoon, le Norvégien à Crète de Riga, sera conduit par Dmitri Alexeïevich Netchev." Le petit blond a une cape noire, et vu les sifflements, quelques admiratrices !

"Le N°4, Bakhitzan Balizhev, qui nous vient de Vladivostok, est le dresseur de Bellet, une femelle de l'Espèce des Cornelongues Roumains." L'immense dresseur est habillé de brun et a l'air très typé Europe Centrale.

"Le N°5, Topain, un Magyar à Pointes arrivant tout droit de Suède sera mené par le Britannique Lucius Anspråklös Malfoy." Notre dresseur, plus hautain que jamais, est tout de gris vêtu. Je suis loin d'être le seul à l'applaudir.

"Le N°6, Yéti, l'Opaloeil des Antipodes, d'Oslo est mené par Vladimir Evguenievich Garbafinev." Le jeune homme, en blanc, frôle l'embonpoint et a des cheveux roux filasses.

"Le N°7, venant de Sibérie, Davaï, le Dent de Vipère du Pérou, et son dresseur Maris Ikev." Sept me met un coup de coude "C'est lui l'autre favori, d'après ce que Micha m'a dit." Légèrement plus petit que Lucius et revêtant une tunique bleu-roi, il est mince et souple comme Lucius, mais les points communs s'arrêtent là. Il est brun au teint mat et a un visage qui reflète une intense nervosité.

"Le N°8, Zippov, le Pansedefer Ukrainien de Kiev, sera emmené par Boris Andreïevich Variski." Le petit châtain a l'air malade et sa cape violette ne cache absolument pas son teint légèrement verdâtre.

"Le N°9, Viktor Mikhaïlovich Gagarov qui vient de Stalingrad avec Sofia, son Boutefeu Chinois." Celui ci est châtain avec une tunique rouge, et contrairement au précédent, il arbore un sourire suffisant.

"Et enfin, le N°10, Ivan Petrovich Krum et Klug, son Noir des Hébrides de Novorossisk." Celui ci est orange de la cape aux cheveux et pourrait presque servir de décoration pour Halloween ce soir !

"Ils ont eu l'honneur d'être nos invités cette année et remettront les récompenses aux vainqueurs, les Elfes du Clan d'Elirophen !"

Chacun applaudit et le silence retombe le temps que les dix dresseurs rejoignent leurs montures reptiliennes.

Au signal de Motcharov, une explosion accompagnées d'étincelles rouges, les dix dragons s'envolent, plus ou moins rapidement selon les cas, mais déjà, grâce à l'écran du Tcerid (1), on peut voir une nette cassure entre ceux qui animeront à coup sur la course et ceux qui ne feront que de la figuration. Le numéro 8, le Pansedefer Ukrainien a pris la tête, sans se préoccuper de ce qui se passe autour de lui, tandis que ses deux plus proches concurrents, et accessoirement les deux favoris de la course préfèrent faire le ménage autour d'eux. Ainsi, le Suédois au Museau court, embourbé le départ, n'a pas pu décoller, malgré tous les efforts de son dresseur pour ne pas avoir à abandonner sans avoir combattu. En vain. En tête, les premiers s'en donnent à cœur joie, leurs poursuivants étant des cibles faciles pour leurs sorts. Lucius fait la démonstration de sa puissance magique et de son habileté en touchant coup sur coup le Norvégien à Crète puis son dresseur qui arrive tant bien que mal à redresser la situation et à se relancer. Mais pendant qu'il se débarrasse, avec succès en général de ses adversaires, le blond semble ne pas voir l'attaque portée par Maris Ikev qui lui paralyse tout le coté gauche puis son accélération pour tenter de rejoindre le Pansedefer. Or, un Malfoy pris au dépourvu l'apprécie rarement, et furieux, il relance Topain. La course s'anime encore d'avantage, le Boutefeu Chinois et le Noir des Hébrides ont, semble-t-il, d'un commun accord, décidé de coincer le Cornelongue Roumain entre eux deux, ce qui a pour effet de faire une magnifique cible groupée pour le Vert Gallois Commun qui, d'un sort, les envoie tous trois s'écraser au sol dans un craquement épouvantable.

Fort de cette jolie performance, le dresseur de Kuipu dépasse le calme Opaloeil en adressant un sourire narquois à son homologue avant de lui lancer une potion qui fait perdre la vue à sa monture. En tête, le Dent de Vipère du Pérou a pris l'avantage, suivi de près par un Lucius Malfoy, toujours furieux, qui lance sorts et sorts sur son adversaire direct, mais il est tellement énervé que pas un n'atteint sa cible. Ce qui a le don de l'exaspérer encore un peu au point de lancer son poing dans la figure du dresseur du Pansedefer qui était justement à portée. Le Norvégien à crête en profite immédiatement et dépasse le dragon gris d'un battement d'ailes plus dynamique. Ce qui ne dérange pas outre mesure Lucius qui a encore accéléré, à la poursuite de celui qui est devenu en quelques secondes son pire ennemi. Mais Maris Ikev n'attend pas et son dragon étant le plus rapide, malgré l'évidente symbiose agissant entre son poursuivant et Topain, il accroît encore son avance a quelques encablures de l'arrivée, qu'il franchit en tête, une dizaine de secondes avant Lucius, en sang, qui n'a pas su éviter le sort de Dmitri Netchev et qui devance ce dernier d'à peine une encolure. Puis viennent dans l'ordre le Pansedefer et son dresseur au nez ensanglanté, le Vert Gallois Commun et enfin l'Opaloeil aveugle qui s'est débarrassé de son dresseur. Les suivants ne passent pas la ligne, toujours écrasés ou embourbés au sol.

Avant même de soigner les concurrents, ils sont appelés sur le podium. Ce qui est peut-être une solution pour calmer momentanément Lucius, boiteux et enragé, qui sitôt le début de l'apparition en public reprend son masque de froideur et son calme absolu... en apparence. De la première marche du podium, le petit brun ne s'y trompe pas et lance régulièrement des coups d'oeil inquiets dans sa direction. Sans fondement faut-il croire.

Motcharov, Elirophen et Njord s'avancent sur le podium à leur tour, pour la cérémonie protocolaire. Le silence qui avait fait son apparition pendant la course fait place à des discussions animées dès que le directeur commence son discours que personne ne prend la peine d'écouter. Mianaï tremble de rage contenue en voyant son père remettre sa médaille à Malfoy. Naïstis se blottit contre son oncle pendant que Sept et moi commençons à réunir nos affaires pour reprendre le chemin de notre Ecole. Nous nous dirigeons tous les deux tranquillement vers le bar pour prendre les porteloins qui nous enverront dans la salle des transferts, et au moment où nous en saisissons un, un craquement sourd suivi d'une explosion nous fait nous retourner. Apparemment, les nerfs de Lucius ont lâché, et la tribune des officiels n'a pas pu résister. La suite du spectacle nous échappe puisque nous nous retrouvons dans la Salle des Transferts.

L'école est silencieuse, nous sommes parmi les premiers à revenir de la Grande Course, aussi, nous déambulons tranquillement dans les couloirs avant de rejoindre notre propre salon. J'entraîne Sept sans réellement m'en apercevoir jusqu'à la grande baie vitrée que j'ai trouvé la première fois que je suis arrivé. Le temps est couvert et la lumière blanche nous indique que la neige devrait encore une fois recouvrir le sol déjà blanc depuis plusieurs semaines. Spectacle toujours passionnant... que Sept préfère aller admirer de notre salon chauffé. Je la suis machinalement, laissant mon regard flotter sur ses cheveux qui se balancent librement sur ses épaules, tout en repensant à la magie de la neige qui continue à tomber dehors.

En entrant dans le salon, je remarque assez facilement que je ne suis pas le seul sur qui la neige fait de l'effet. Les deux félins ont, semble-t-il fait exploser leur dernier neurone et chassent leurs ombres, ce qui donne un spectacle ridiculement drôle avec Dynamite qui s'élève du sol à l'aide de ses petites ailes puis pique vers la terre le nez à l'avant et oublie de se réceptionner, tandis que la petite Oblaka, court après sa queue dans les rideaux et finit par se prendre les pattes dans les jambes de Sept qui explose de rire en l'attrapant au vol pour un câlin forcé.

On reste ainsi tous les deux à admirer les flocons tomber et à se moquer des pitreries des chats en attendant le retour des autres et, personnellement, j'essaye d'oublier le nœud que j'ai à la gorge à chaque fois que je la regarde. Heureusement, la torture se termine bientôt avec l'arrivée toujours aussi bruyante de mes camarades qui se chamaillent, et nous les rejoignons tous les deux bien vite dans la discussion dès qu'on comprend qu'il s'agit de savoir ce que pense Alik de sa fiancée. Et les joues particulièrement écarlates de celui ci ne font que renforcer notre entêtement. Mais il tient bon jusqu'à ce que rentrent ses parents ainsi que ceux des jumeaux, Albia et le Clan d'Elirophen. Puis, enfin Max qui est dans une grande conversation avec Lucius Malfoy qui a, apparemment, soigné son coté paralysé, et "s'est recoiffé" comme le fait remarquer justement Nikolaï. Un Malfoy décoiffé n'est pas un Malfoy, n'est ce pas ?

Mianaï est blanc de rage à sa simple vue, mais personne ne se donne la peine de le laisser exploser ou s'expliquer. Au contraire, ils prennent congé, tous ces Elfes que vraisemblablement je n'aurai pas la chance de revoir. Je note leurs noms et leurs visages dans un coin de mon esprit au cas ou, mais, je ne me fais guère d'illusions. Elirophen le Sage, Adia la Mélancolique, Njord le Guerrier, Mianaï le Ravagé, Alùin la Belle, Dolion le Renfermé, Daiotin le Silencieux, et Naïstis ... la petite Naïstis, si jolie, si pleine de vie qui éclate en sanglots en me serrant dans ses bras. Je les vois partir, les larmes aux yeux, avec la sensation que ma vie va changer.

Sur le pas de la porte, Anspråklös et sa femme attendent leur fils, toujours avec Max. Je les examine quelques secondes par curiosité. Astriel Malfoy est d'une beauté à couper le souffle avec ses longs cheveux blonds détachés et ses yeux gris, tandis que lui, sans être particulièrement beau est incroyablement attirant si j'en juge par les regards que lui jette Sept à la dérobée. Le charisme et la prestance qui se dégagent de lui en font quelqu'un d'impressionnant malgré sa taille moyenne, et avec ses cheveux bruns coupés et ses yeux d'un brun très sombre, il ne semble lui manquer qu'un uniforme militaire, haut gradé bien sur, pour atteindre le sommet de l'élégance, mais sa robe de sorcier grise n'est pas mal non plus !

Je me force à détacher mon regard de lui puisqu'ils repartent avec Lucius qui jette un regard en arrière au moment où Max attrape le bras de Kolia, nous sourit tristement et nous dit quelque chose qui nous glace les sangs avant de transplaner.

Ca fait près de quatre heures que Max est parti et a emmené Kolia et ce n'est vraiment plus la fête dans le salon. Tout le monde est parti et ne reste plus qu'Oleg et Mikhaïl. Micha tourne, vire, fait les cents pas : je ne l'ai jamais vu si nerveux. Lui, qui est censé pouvoir se contrôler de par son statut de loup-garou, est comme un lion en cage, inquiet pour son frère jumeau. Il insulte Max de tous les noms, mais c'est quand même "Mangemort" qui revient le plus souvent. Il faut dire aussi que le "Je vais dire bonjour à Voldemort et Nikolaï a la gentillesse de m'accompagner" que nous a lancés notre professeur avant de partir nous force à nous poser des questions.

Comme je le disais, Micha s'énerve après Max, Oleg lui court après pour essayer de le convaincre qu'on a du mal comprendre ou mal entendre. Il répète encore et encore qu'il a une confiance infinie en lui.

Quant à moi, je suis sur le fauteuil près de la cheminée et j'hésite. Pour moi, ce que Max nous a dit ne souffre aucun doute. Il nous a clairement annoncé qu'il allait voir le Mage Noir et qu'il emmenait Kolia avec lui, qui, soit dit en passant n'avait pas l'air des plus consentants. Alors Max, un mangemort ? Ce qu'on a vu, ou plutôt entendu suffirait à convaincre n'importe qui, alors pourquoi est ce qu je persiste à espérer que c'est une erreur, un malentendu ? N'est ce pas lui qui m'avait dit de me méfier de tout le monde, que les mangemorts étaient partout, qu'il y en avait un qui me surveillait pour ma mère ?

C'est vrai que c'est un prof génial, mais on ne le connaît pas. Et je suppose qu'être mangemort n'affecte en rien les capacités d'enseignement. Quoi que, si, on pourrait mettre la mère de Rogue dans ce sac, d'après ce que me raconte Remus à son sujet ! Mais le problème n'est pas là...

Max un mangemort ? Nous ne sommes pas plus avancés, les avis sont toujours aussi partagés : un oui, un non, un je ne sais pas. De toute façon, on ne peut rien faire, et il n'y a plus qu'à espérer qu'ils reviennent bientôt. Micha continue à nous réciter son répertoire de jurons, Oleg à tenter de le détromper quand un bourdonnement dans les oreilles envahit mon esprit et me coupe du monde extérieur, je n'entends plus rien. Puis il s'arrête tout à coup et les bruits de la salle reviennent petit à petit, mais quelque chose a changé, les gars continuent à se disputer, mais...

"Ia ouvriérin chto on oubil ivo, svoltatch !"

Alik et Micha ne font pas attention à moi. Je ne comprends plus, je suis perdu. Tout au fond de mon cœur, quelque chose bouge. Mon animagus est réveillé et a compris. Tout au fond de moi, le Nundu pleure...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

(1) Le miroir du Tcerid appartient à Albane et est tiré de sa fic 'Les Korndrov » que je vous recommande vivement.

_Encore une fois, je remercie du fond du cœur Albane pour ses traductions, je sais pas ce que je ferai sans elle ! Mais je remercie aussi mes revieweurs qui, mine de rien, me font bien plaisir aussi, même si j'ai une façon bien particulière de leur montrer en publiant 7 mois plus tard ! _

_Merci à _**Nessa **_: Tu es toute excusée pour les reviews, et après tout, tu as bien le temps de les mettre entre chaque publication ! lol. Mais nan, j'ai toujours pas rencontré le dico de mai d'après ce que vous m'en dites, ça n'a pas l'air d'être un grand mal ! Pour mes persos, ça devrait pouvoir se négocier ! Mais à la fin de la fic ! Bientôt finie d'ailleurs, ça me fait bizarre de me dire ça ! La phrase de Lucius m'est venue toute seule, je la trouve tellement logique pour l'esprit d'un sorcier fier de son Sang Pur et n'ayant rien à faire de celui des autres... Qu'elle choque, c'est peut être rassurant ! lol. Merci pour ta review, et excuse-moi encore une fois pour le temps que je mets !_

**Albane** _: Bon, je te l'ai rendu ton petit Alik, un peu plus que prévu d'ailleurs ! lol. Promis, maintenant, je fais attention avec les feuilles volantes ! Je me suis fait trop peur sur ce coup là ! Les pingouins... no comment ou je porte plainte pour harcèlement moral ! Voui, mes chapitres, tu les connais généralement à l'avance, mais c'est normal vu que j'ai besoin de ton avis ! Et tes compliments me font toujours plaisir ! Pour le chapitre précédent, l'Animagus est sur le pas de la porte si je puis dire, Oleg est pas bien loin, et pour ce qui est des autres élèves, fallait bien que je la peuple cette école, nan ?! lol, comment ça je suis obnubilée par les Malfoy Oo Vois pas de quoi tu veux parler ! lol Pareil pour les Elfes, pas pu résister :$ Pour les jumelles de Max, je voulais garder un esprit un minimum slave, donc j'ai pris des prénoms de là bas, par contre Estel, je trouvais que ça ne choquait pas, alors... pleure quand même Merci de ton soutien et de ton aide, continue à me faire des jolies reviews comme ça ! _

**LaFolleuh** _: J'aime beaucoup ton pseudo ! Je commence d'abord par te remercier pour tes reviews, elles ont été d'une certaine manière un électrochoc pour me faire continuer cette fic ! Résultat, la suite n'est pas là si tard ! Ca me fait plaisir que tu apprécies ce que j'écris, et surtout que tu sois la 1e à me poser cette question... à laquelle je ne répondrai pas ! Enfin, pas dans l'immédiat, mais dans le prochain chapitre, c'est promis (bon, tu as compris, la réponse est oui ! ;). Encore merci et je te souhaite également une bonne année._

_Voici pour cette fois, je vous souhaite à tous et toutes mes meilleurs vœux pour cette année qui commence. _

_Sinon, juste un petit mot pour partager avec vous une sensation bizarre, j'approche de la fin, puisque ce chapitre était l'avant dernier, je vous remercie donc de m'avoir suivie jusque là, et j'espère continuer à vous voir !_


	14. Chapter 13

**Et voila. La fin d'une aventure. Ca me fait bizarre. J'ai mis le point final à ma fic lundi à 2h56 du matin. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à la terminer, la peur de la fin, le mécontentement et, pendant un moment, un raz le bol de cette fic. Mais grâce à l'obstination et l'entêtement de certaines, c'est bel et bien fini quelques jours avant la sortie du tome 6.**

**Alors, un merci spécial à Albane, motiveuse de choc, correctrice et béta-reader, qui m'a aidée tout le long de cette fic et de mon parcours dans l'écriture, mais qui, faute aux vacances sans Internet, aura du laisser son rôle pour ce dernier chapitre à Nessa. A toutes les deux, merci de votre aide plus que précieuse.**

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Mrs Rowling, sauf certains personnages. Le nom Morgoth appartient à Tolkien et est une idée de Nessa.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et vous dis au revoir, car c'est Albane qui postera l'épilogue dès qu'elle rentrera, pour que vous ayez la fin malgré mon départ.**

**

* * *

**

Oleg, notre spécialiste de sortilèges a réussi après quelques recherches parmi les nombreux ouvrages qui composent notre bibliothèque et quelques essais infructueux à reproduire le sort le traduction, bien que légèrement moins efficace. Il n'a que onze ans après tout, et ce qu'il vient d'accomplir est tout de même un exploit ! Le silence se fait dans la salle, où mes deux compagnons continuaient à se disputer en russe, mais cette fois-ci, je peux les suivre et j'oublie cette angoisse qui monte pourtant en moi, dans le coeur, dans l'âme du Nundu.

Et puis, la porte s'ouvre.

Il est là. Revenu. Dans les bras de Strumpa. Inconscient. Non. Les larmes de l'elfe de maison nous font comprendre que c'est faux. Son visage si particulier est défiguré par un rictus de douleur, toujours présent, même si ses yeux fermés, je le sais, n'ont pu que garder une expression de courage. Je le quitte des yeux quand je remarque que derrière ce cortège funèbre, vient Kolia, pâle comme un linge, tremblant et totalement désorienté. Il a une coupure à la joue, qui semble assez profonde et qui n'est pas jolie du tout à voir, et un gros hématome commence à se former au dessus de son oeil, sans compter le fait qu'il boite bas et qu'il porte un bras en écharpe. Mais, la souffrance semble être plus intérieure que physique. Sous le choc, c'est tout juste s'il nous remarque quand il s'effondre sur le canapé.

"Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. C'est lui. Il l'a tué. Il l'a torturé. Devant moi. Parce qu'il n'avait pas, ou mal obéi. Je ne sais pas. Il s'était mis devant moi. Pour me protéger. Il a souffert. Il était en colère, très en colère, furieux. Ses yeux sont devenus rouges." Ses phrases sont sans queue ni tête. Il exprime ses pensées comme elles lui viennent à l'esprit. Dans tous les sens. Au point que l'on ne sait plus de qui il parle, et qui a fait quoi.

"Ta mère a été libérée Sirius. Je saigne. J'ai mal. Là." Il indique d'un geste mou son coeur. "Je ne l'aimais pas beaucoup Max, c'est vrai. Mais pas à ce point. Et il l'a tué. Il l'a tué. Parce qu'il voulait me protéger. Il l'a tué. Il a eu mal. Il n'a pas hurlé. Il l'a tué..."

Et au fur et à mesure qu'il parle, les sanglots se calment, et le sommeil l'emmène. L'infirmière que j'avais vu le premier jour vient soigner la coupure de Kolia et mettre de la glace sur son oeil. Mais je ne m'en aperçois pas. Assis sur la fenêtre, je regarde au loin, sans rien voir. Max est parti. Mort. Lui, dont l'Animagus représentait l'oiseau éternel, ne reviendra plus.

Je pleure. Pleure sans honte et sans faire attention au monde qui m'entoure. Les larmes emportent ma souffrance, ainsi que celle du Nundu. Et je sombre dans un monde où tout est noir, où tout est cendre, où la mort est une voisine à laquelle il faut s'habituer. Et toujours ce nom, ce nom qui tambourine dans ma poitrine. Max, Max, Max... à l'infini, pour lui redonner un nouveau souffle, un nouveau battement de coeur, et sans le savoir, je tente de le rejoindre. Max... Tout est noir, noir,... et blanc.

La violente lumière me fait rapidement refermer les yeux. Blanche comme la neige qui continuait à tomber avant le noir. Et le tambour dans mon coeur est passé dans ma tête, j'ai mal. Une soudaine envie de vomir me prend et je me contracte totalement pour la réprimer.

L'effort que je fournis me sort de ma torpeur cotonneuse et même si je n'ouvre pas les yeux, je prends conscience des personnes près de moi. Au travers des martellements qui ponctuent chaque battement de coeur, j'essaie de distinguer ce qui se passe. Des pas, lourds, une voix aiguë, une voix calme apaisante qui menacerait de me renvoyer dormir si une plus excitée voire hystérique ne l'avait remplaçée rapidement. Quoi que... elle me strille les oreilles de fausses notes, et accompagnées du tambour toujours plus bruyant, je sombre de nouveau dans l'inconscience.

Cette fois-ci, le blanc qui succède aux ténèbres est moins agresseur à mes yeux, mais je ne reconnais pas l'endroit où je suis. Une pièce blanche, dans un lit blanc avec un drap blanc, un rideau blanc à ma gauche qui m'empêche de voir ce qui se passe. A ma droite, une fenêtre s'ouvre sur un paysage que je connais bien. Loin de la neige que j'ai quittée, les arbres n'en sont qu'à l'étape où leurs feuilles se colorent de rouge et d'ocre et il pleut. Je me sens bizarrement étouffer devant ce spectacle. Trop chaud. Je veux le froid, le froid, la neige, et Max. Max...

Mais non, Poudlard, toujours Poudlard, j'ai beau fermer les yeux, les rouvrir, les fermer de nouveau, et faire ainsi des dizaines de fois, rien n'y fait, rien n'y change. Toujours ce plafond blanc, toujours cette chaleur étouffante, et toujours ce paysage automnal. Je suis loin, si loin de ma Suède...

Un doute me prend. Qu'est ce que je fais là ? Rien n'indique depuis combien de temps je suis ici, comment j'y suis arrivé, et surtout, étais-je vraiment parti ? Une seule réponse me vient, du fond de mon coeur, le ronronnement sourd du Nundu. Je m'y plonge, cherchant du réconfort et des réponses au plus profond de moi-même. Et si mes sensations se font plus floues, plus animales, mes perceptions sensorielles, elles, sont plus élevées que jamais. L'odeur de l'infirmerie envahit mes narines et me donne la nausée, je sens tout, je vois tout, j'entends tout, je me sens si bien, si fort, si puissant. En dépit de la fatigue, je descends souplement du lit, d'un bond aussi léger qu'une plume, et en félin curieux, je visite la pièce. Tous les lits sont vides. Le bureau de l'infirmière aussi. Tiens, un miroir ! Pas un bruit, mais une image, un grand félin clair dont le garrot arrive à peu près à la hauteur du bureau, à la robe mordorée ornée de taches noires. Bien jolie panthère si vous voulez mon avis. Si je savais sourire sous cette apparence, je le ferai sans doute, la modestie ayant du mal à atteindre l'esprit du Nundu.

Un bruit de bas au dehors me fait sortir de ma contemplation, et avec un peu de mal, je m'extirpe du corps de l'animal pour rejoindre mon propre esprit et le lit dans lequel je me glisse. Je suis comme sourd et aveugle, sans les sens de mon animagus, mais j'entends néanmoins distinctement la clé tourner dans la serrure au moment où mon mal de tête me reprend.

L'infirmière je suppose, entre sans un bruit et a un soupir résigné en voyant que je suis éveillé.

"Je suis désolée Monsieur Black, ils veulent absolument vous voir. J'ai eu beau leur dire que mon infirmerie n'était pas une salle d'interrogatoire, ils ont l'aval du Ministère. Et comme vous êtes réveillé, je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais leur dire. Mais vous devriez peut-être aller prendre un douche avant qu'ils n'arrivent," ajoute-t-elle en plissant le nez.

Légèrement surpris, je me dirige machinalement vers la salle d'eau, et quand des voix se font entendre de l'autre coté, je me surprends à prendre tout mon temps tandis que je tends l'oreille. Mais, mis à part quelques bruits, pas grand chose ne filtre, et certainement rien de compréhensible. A quoi ça sert de repousser ce moment, je ne sais pas, mais je m'y applique, laissant toute pensée douloureuse ne faire que pâle figure par rapport à l'eau brulante mais pourtant soulageante. Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, et quand quelqu'un finit par frapper à la porte, je reviens sur terre.

Me sêchant et m'habillant en vitesse (tout est relatif, n'est ce pas ?), je sors de la salle de bain. Ils m'attendent. Trois Aurors, droits comme des I sont face à moi, l'infirmière s'est, elle, plantée entre la porte et eux, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, comme pour me protéger, et Albus Dumbledore est assis en tailleur sur un des lits, en train de lire avec attention un journal pour enfants, le sourire aux lèvres, sans avoir l'air de se rendre compte des regards courroucés que lui lancent les autres.

Mais sitôt après m'avoir remarqué, ils se seraient sans doute rués sur moi si l'infirmière ne formait pas un mur qui semblait infranchissable. Ne sachant pas où me mettre, mon regard se dirige comme naturellement vers le vieux directeur qui m'indique, en levant brièvement les yeux de son journal qui semble particulièrement l'amuser, de venir m'asseoir à ses cotés.

Je m'assieds, mal à l'aise devant ces regards inquisiteurs.

"Sirius Black ?"

J'acquièce timidement.

"Nous, Aurors de la Coopération Internationale, de par l'ordre de notre département, sommes ici pour vous interroger sur vos activités dans le domaine de l'école de sorcellerie de Durmstrang. Vous êtes accusés de complicité, volontaire ou non ce sera à nous d'en juger, aux actions menées au service de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Que pouvez vous répondre à ceci ?"

Je tombe des nues. Je croyais qu'ils étaient là pour ma mère, ou pour Max. Mais de là à me relier à Voldemort, il y a un pas que je n'avais pas fait.

"Je n'ai rien à répondre à ça, je n'ai jamais eu le moindre rapport avec Voldemort." Et en me murant dans le silence, je me giffle mentalement. Qu'est ce qui m'a pris de les agresser comme ça ? Et puis, ils ont raison, je me force à admettre : c'est bien moi qui ai reçu une lettre de Voldemort qui me disait de le rejoindre, c'est bien moi qui ai eu un prof qui a entrainé un de ses élèves devant lui. C'est bien moi qui l'ai vu revenir, lui, sans vie, et Kolia blessé.

Ma réponse n'a pas eu l'air de leur plaire non plus. Le plus agé des trois me dit d'un ton glacial :

"Après avoir examiné votre dossier, il a été décidé que vous seriez mis sous surveillance : à la moindre incartade, mineur ou non..." Son silence est plus éloquent que n'importe quelle fin de phrase. "De plus, votre animagus sera scellé dans les heures qui viennent. Vous êtes actuellement interdit de sortie du territoire, par quelque moyen de transport que ce soit, et nous vous interdisons de tenter d'avoir le moindre contact avec les élèves de Durmstrang ou tout autre personne résidant sur cette zone."

Là dessus, ils claquent des talons et sortent tous les trois, suivis jusqu'à la porte par l'infirmière, qui, aux mépris de ses chères règles de silence, la claqua sur leurs pas avant de rejoindre son bureau.

A coté de moi, le Professeur Dumbledore soupire et semble se résigner à poser son journal pour enfants avant de se redresser. Je lève les yeux sur lui, et plonge mon regard dans le sien. Bleu, bleu clair, d'un blond profond, mais bleu... Ma gorge se serre en repensant au regard si particulier de Max. Je me giffle mentalement, et lui demande en butant un peu sur les mots :

- Monsieur, ma mère va bien ?

Il sourit.

- Oui, en bonne santé et sans trop de mal. Elle est en observation à Sainte Mangouste pour le moment, mais elle devrait bientôt sortir. A ce propos, Mme Pomfresh vous fait dire que vous allez garder l'infirmerie pendant trois jours. Veillez à trop éviter les promenades dans le château trop souvent d'ici là.

Il se relève, ajuste sa robe.

- Reposez-vous bien, Monsieur Black, vous reprendrez les cours parmi nous à votre sortie. Et cessez de vous tracasser pour le professeur Omatos, cela ne le fera pas revenir.

Si les paroles de Dumbledore m'avaient paru jusque là réconfortantes, ces dernières me glacèrent le sang, dénuées de compassion, de compréhension du dilemne qui me rongeait.

Et quand, une quarantaine de minutes plus tard, je ressens une impression étrange et que le Nundu dans ma poitrine se rua contre les parois sous l'effet des scellés que venait de poser le Ministère sur mon animagus, je perds les pédales. Pieds nus sur le carrelage froid de l'infirmerie, je me précipite vers la porte, puis dans les couloirs, sans vraiment savoir où aller, cherchant juste à me débarasser de cette sensation d'emprisonnement. Et detours après détours, tournant après tournant, escaliers après escaliers, je me retrouve une nouvelle fois devant une porte que je reconnais, tout comme elle semble me reconnaitre. Si une porte pouvait sourire, je pense que c'est comme ça que Viir m'aurait accueillie.

Elle s'ouvre sans poser de question ni demander le mot de passe. Tant mieux, je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu m'en souvenir autrement. La salle est toujours aussi grande, aussi vide, aussi blanche. Les alvéoles sont toujours là, tout comme l'armoire sur le coté de la porte. Au dessus de celle-ci, mon portrait me fait un petit sourire triste avant de repartir dans une conversation avec son voisin immédiat. La salle s'accorde à mon humeur, triste et morose, et la sensation d'étouffement à cause de la température ambiante se dissipe quand les premiers flocons de neige se mettent à tomber de Merlin sait où et à tapisser le sol. Mes orteils se recroquevillent sous le froid mais je n'y fais pas attention, profitant de cet instant de sérénité, et je fixe du regard les flocons jusqu'à ce que ceux-ci se posent au sol. Quand l'épaisseur de neige m'arrive aux chevilles, se trace doucement dedans un portrait de celui dont je n'oublierai jamais ce qu'il a fait ni ce qu'il a subi. Mes sanglots redoublent en pensant à ce professeur, assassiné par Voldemort - oui, Voldemort, je le hurle ce nom honni, VOLDEMORT, VOLDEMORT, VOLDEMORT ! -, serviteur de ce monstre et mort sous ses ordres pour avoir mal obéi. Quelque part, je ne peux pas y croire, ou je ne veux pas y croire. Mais le résultat est le même. Il ne reviendra plus.

D'un coup de pied rageur, je recouvre le dessin tracé dans la poudreuse, pour l'effacer de mes pensées, de mes idées, pour évacuer mon désespoir, et cette honte de pleurer un Mangemort...

Le besoin de parler me prend et d'un pas décidé malgré mes pieds nus gelés et engourdis, je me dirige jusqu'à l'armoire sculptée qui laisse place à un bureau. Comme la première fois, le carnet d'Imina m'y attend. Sur la page de garde, le compte à rebours est toujours présent. "Propriété de Sirius Black pour les 78 mois à venir." Du bout du doigt, j'effleure le minuscule portrait de Dame Imina qui se trouve dessus avant de me décider à en tourner la page. Un coup d'oeil au grand portrait qui préside de l'autre coté de la salle me permet de raffermir ma volonté de ne plus souffrir seul. Egoïste au possible, car, sans me soucier des réactions d'Imina, je déverse tout dans le carnet, larmes et chagrin, fureur et colère, impuissance et douleur, tout, allant inévitablement de la mort de Max à mon retour à Poudlard loin de mes amis, de ce sentiment d'avoir été trompé à la douleur des adieux avec tous, Elfes et Humains. Et plus je déverse, plus les souvenirs affluent que je place immédiatement dans le message que je fais passer à la petite fille des fondateurs de Poudlard. Ce qu'elle me laisse faire sans intervenir jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente qu'elle peut essayer de me réconforter. Mais c'est la présence d'une mère, l'étreinte chaude et pleine d'amour que je voudrais... elle essaie tout de même, maladroitement, mais de manière touchante, de changer de sujet, de me faire parler de la course de dragons et d'une certaine manière, je la sens vraiment interessée par ce que je raconte. Les Elfes, surtout semblent la passionner, et elle me demande toujours plus de détails sur leurs noms, leurs vies, leur description... Au nom de Njord, le malaise s'installe dans la salle.

Alors, je sors de la pièce et m'égare dans les couloirs avant de rejoindre, transi, l'infirmerie sans croiser qui que ce soit. Je me blottis dans la couverture et m'endors. Je me réveille, pris par une quinte de toux. L'infirmière se précipite et me tend une potion fumante, me la faisant ingurgiter de force. Pimentine, évidemment, je sens mes oreilles chauffer avant qu'elles ne se mettent à fumer. Mrs Pomfresh se met à marmonner contre "les écoles qui n'ont pas la moindre notion de moralité et qui laissent les enfants être éduqués dans des régions polaires sans penser à leur dire de se couvrir". Sa voix se perd quand la porte de son bureau se referme derrière elle. Je lève les yeux au ciel. Si elle n'est pas contente, elle n'avait qu'à fermer la porte de l'infirmerie, et je n'aurai pas pris froid dans les couloirs ! Enfin, si le Ministère n'avait pas scellé le Nundu, je ne serais pas parti, mais si Voldemort n'avait pas tué Max, le ministère n'aurait pas scellé le Nundu. Voldemort, tout est de sa faute, toujours de sa faute... du plus simple rhume à l'assassinat et l'enlèvement des personnes chères. Je voudrais dormir, dormir pour oublier tout ça, mais impossible avec les oreilles qui sifflent toujours. Alors, je me contente de compter les trous dans le plafond, sans doute l'oeuvre d'autres élèves désoeuvrés. J'en suis a 257 quand la porte s'ouvre sur le concierge, qui tient à bout de bras par les oreilles apparemment, deux élèves gesticulant tant pour se dégager de la prise de l'homme que pour cogner sur l'autre.

Les cheveux noirs en bataille ne me laissent pas longtemps dans le doute... Potter... je l'avais presqu'oublié celui là. Partant de là, l'autre ne peux évidemment être que Rogue. Je soupire et tente, le plus silencieusement possible de me tasser dans le lit en espérant disparaitre. Peine perdue, mon nez me chatouille et j'éternue. Le temps semble se figer quand Potty et Rogue se rendent compte de ma présence.

Si j'en avais le coeur, j'aurais éclaté de rire devant les yeux écarquillés de mon ennemi intime et la machoire décrochée du Serpentard, mais là, je me contente de les fixer d'un oeil noir. Rogue fait d'ailleurs demi-tour après s'être dégagé de la poigne du concierge qui lui hurle des menaces et qui sous les réflexions de l'infirmière, laisse James à Mrs Pomfresh pour lui courir après. Potter qui d'ailleurs me salue d'un discret hochement de tête. J'ai envie de l'étrangler avec le rideau de mon lit. Son regard s'assombrit, c'est curieux, j'aurais pourtant juré avoir parlé à voix basse.

Durant les deux jours suivants, je me suis ennuyé, j'ai compté les trous du plafond, les ai recompté, encore et encore. Mais j'hésite sur leur nombre, est ce qu''il existe des demi trous, ou est ce que ce sont des trous comme les autres ? Alors 472 ou 489, là est la question. Enfin, tout ça pour dire qu'il n'y a rien à signaler. Mon retour n'a pas eu l'air de s'ébruiter puisque ni Lily, ni Remus ne sont venus me voir. Alors que je me prépare à recompter une nouvelle fois les trous (alors, demi trous ou pas ?) du plafond, l'infirmière entre et me tend un livre.

"C'est de la part du directeur. Il dit que ça vous permettra de vous remettre à niveau pour l'Histoire de la Magie qui n'est pas au programme à Durmstrang." Je lui souris gentiment et prends le livre auquel je jette un coup d'oeil intrigué. _L'histoire de Poudlard._ Gros pavé à l'aspect moins qu'engageant, à la couverture élimée et dont certaines feuilles volent. C'est vraiment, mais vraiment parceque je n'ai rien d'autre à faire, hein ? Alors, je l'ouvre. J'ai un soupir de soulagement, son contenu me semble plus enviable que ce que j'ai pu penser au premier abord. Des petits paragraphes, bien éclairés avec un titre et un plan explicites, des arbres généalogiques, des illustrations...

Je le feuillette rêveusement, en m'attardant sur celles représentant l'évolution de Poudlard, l'ajout d'une nouvelle aile ou d'une tour, l'installation de la famille calamars géants dans le lac, la plantation d'une partie de la Forêt Interdite, ... Non, Poudlard ne s'est pas bati en un jour comme on dit chez nous !

Et puis, par hasard, je tombe sur une reproduction, d'assez bonne qualité du tableau qui préside dans la salle d'Imina. Alors, je m'attarde sur cet article.

"_Imina Gryffondor est la fille unique de Naikaï Gryffondor et de Sylma Serpentard et donc la petite fille des quatre fondateurs de l'éminente école de sorcellerie. Elle nait durant l'été 1004 et est presque immédiatement orpheline : sa mère décède en couches et son père ne tarde à la suivre dans la tombe par désespoir. Imina est alors confiée à ses grands parents qui s'occupent de son éducation et de son enseignement dans la toute nouvelle école de Poudlard où la jeune fille fait preuve de puissance et de talent avant d'obtenir sans difficulté son diplome. En 1020, la jeune sorcière refuse d'épouser le fils adoptif de Salazar Serpentard qui est donc son oncle, Morgoth, de vingt-trois ans son ainé avec lequel elle était en perpétuel désaccord : Histoire de prestige, de descendance, d'héritage, qui du sang ou de l'homme, de l'adopté ou de la femme serait la suite de la descendance. De ce refus naitront une rivalité et une haine sans commune mesure qui atteindront d'ailleurs des sommets quand la jeune fille décidera d'accepter la demande en mariage de Njord Dracos, du clan d'Idrion (note d'actualisation : Idrion décède en 1457 et son clan porte dorénavant le nom de son fils, Elirophen) choisi contre toutes les attentes et les moeurs d'alors, parmi les êtres d'un autre peuple. Sans enfant, le couple n'en est pas moins heureux. Néanmoins, privée de l'appui de ses grands-parents décédés entre 1016 et 1025, Imina Gryffondor est sujette à des attaques de son rival dès 1025. D'abord frontales, les altercations tournent à l'avantage de la jeune fille, mais l'enlèvement de son mari constitue un tournant dans l'histoire des héritiers. Pour sauver la vie de Njord Dracos, elle accepte de sacrifier ses pouvoirs, mais à l'âge de 23 ans, elle est assassinée par cet oncle adoptif. Sans descendant pour succéder à la jeune Imina, Morgoth s'attribue le titre d'héritier de Serpentard et est la racine d'une lignée qui perdure encore aujourd'hui, héritière de Serpentard mais sans lien de sang_."

Quand je relève le nez du livre, Dumbledore est assis sur le pied de mon lit. Trop absorbé par ma lecture, je ne l'ai pas entendu arriver. Je repose tranquillement le livre à coté de moi et le regarde. Le vieil homme se lisse la barbe et se contente finalement de demander de mes nouvelles. Je hausse les épaules.

"Bien. J'ai hâte de sortir et de reprendre les cours. Mais au fait, qu'est ce que je fais à Poudlard ?"

"Votre professeur étant décédé, vous ne pouviez plus suivre les cours à Durmstrang. Même si vos camarades ont été replacés dans d'autres classes de manière provisoire, votre mère a insisté dès son retour pour que vous reveniez étudier ici. Ce qui n'a, évidemment, posé aucun problème."

Il me fait un sourire chaleureux, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que si je n'étais pas revenu en Angleterre, je n'aurais pas cette douleur continue au niveau du coeur, fatigué par les bonds du Nundu contre ses parois. Ce qu'il semble comprendre puisqu'il continue.

"Je sais que ça fait mal, Sirius. J'ai été professeur de métamorphose avant de devenir directeur, et même si je ne l'ai pas subi, je sais combien c'est dur d'enfermer son Animagus. D'ailleurs, le Ministère n'a rien contre eux, surtout que votre étude était déclarée, mais ils ont eu peur. Peur de ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas ou de ce qu'ils ne peuvent pas diriger, alors ton lien, même indirect avec Voldemort les a convaincu, et s'il fallait autre chose, ils auraient prétexté qu'entre anglais à Durmstrang, vous vous seriez serrés les coudes, or, tu dois savoir que tous les sorciers ne voient pas d'un bon oeil que la famille Malfoy, se targant d'un sang des plus "purs" soit souillée par l'épouse d'Anspråklös Malfoy, la fille de Mianaï Dracos, autrement dit, la mère de Lucius."

Me laissant digérer ces informations, il se lève. Mais parvenu sur le pas de la porte, il se retourne et avec un air malicieux, il me glisse "489 ! Un demi trou est un trou !"

Malgré une légère rancune, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire en regardant le plafond.

Puis, les cours ont repris avec une monotonie déroutante sitôt sorti de l'infirmerie. Attraction numéro une chez les Gryffondor, je me mets à éviter leurs questions, leur empressement, leurs regards plus ou moins inquiets, et puis, petit à petit, leur présence. Toujours à part en cours, j'essaie de rattraper plus ou moins mon retard dans les matières que je n'avais pas étudiées, je m'ennuie dans les autres, et je continue à sombrer dans les confins du nul absolu en potions. Lily, jolie Lily aux grands yeux verts qui s'obstine à essayer de me faire sourire, Remus à attirer mon attention. Et les Serpentards à m'énerver, me demandant détails sur détails sur Durmstrang, la magie noire, les mangemorts et Voldemort. Ils me donnent envie de vomir et je leur ai fait savoir.

D'ailleur, à un détour de couloir, ils sont cinq à m'attendre. J'ai beau me creuser la mémoire, mis à part Rogue, je n'en connais aucun de nom. Arborant fièrement leur insigne, ils ont un sourire mauvais. Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir qu'un poing s'écrase contre ma pommette qui explose sous l'impact. Même enfermé, le Nundu ne se laisse pas faire et me fait parvenir, Merlin sait comment, une vague de rage qui parcourt mon corps. Je me rue sur mon assaillant qui s'écroule sous le choc, heurté par mon poing en plein nez duquel jaillit une fontaine de sang qui excite encore d'avantage le fauve qui, malgré ça, refuse de s'acharner sur sa proie et passe à un autre. Mais aussi furieux que je sois, à cinq contre un, je ne fais pas le poids et ils me maitrisent facilement en me plaquant contre le mur. Rogue, le nez ensanglanté se met devant moi, en position de frappe.

Je n'ai pas la sensation de fermer les yeux en attendant le choc, et pourtant, quand je les rouvre, la bataille est bien plus équilibrée puisque Potter et Franck Londubat ont mis à terre Rogue et en tiennent deux autres en joue avec leurs baguettes. Des pas dans le couloir et les Serpentards détalent, me laissant face à deux de ceux que j'essayais d'éviter jusque là. Les pas étaient ceux de Remus et Lily qui sont arrivés en courant et regardent la scène avec un air curieux. Ma pommette me fait mal, mais je me refuse de l'admettre. Potter devrait arborer son petit sourire supérieur et lancer une ou deux vacheries avant de s'en aller, mais non. Il reste planté là devant moi, l'air anormalement sérieux, ses yeux bruns plongés dans les miens.

Et lentement, comme au ralenti, il me tend la main. J'hésite, mais aucune réflexion désobligeante ne l'accompagne, alors, avec un léger sourire, je me relève en l'agrippant. Sourire qui s'étend à ses lèvres. Puis à celles de Remus et Lily qui nous regardent toujours, ne sachant pas trop s'il faut intervenir ou non.

D'une voix un peu étouffée, j'arrive quand même à articuler ces syllabes qui m'auraient brulé la bouche il n'y a pas si longtemps.

_Merci_.

_Rassuré, le Nundu se calme, tourne en rond pour se coucher et s'endort pour l'éternité, toute rancune effacée par cette simple main tendue._

_

* * *

_

**RAR **

**La Folleuh : Une autre personne ayant participé à la motivation de finir cette fic, du moins ce chapitre puisque l'épilogue est écrit depuis novembre 2003 et inchangé depuis septembre dernier ! Donc oui, électrochoc pour le chapitre précédent et pour celui-ci également Non, la mère de Lu' n'est pas l'ex de Mianaï, c'est d'ailleurs expliqué dans ce chapitre, mais tu es la seule à avoir établi un lien entre les deux familles, alors... +décerne une couronne de lauriers à son disciple préféré+ Tous des Mangemorts ? Non, n'exagère pas quand même ! Qu'il pleuve ou qu'il neige, tu attendras, mais c'est sous un soleil de plomb que ça arrivera ! (+s'autocongratule pour la rime+). Merci, merci, merci !**

**Albane : Ma Maman Poule à moi +yeux humides d'émotion+ Suis déçue que tu ne sois pas là, mais Nessie fait bien son boulot, et sinon, n'hésile pô à la gronder ! Hihihi. Merci de ta présence, de ton aide, de m'avoir confié Oleg, ... Mais évite de rougir, fait déjà trop chaud, et je suis pas sure que mes Russes, nordico-Europe de l'Est apprécient ! **

**La faute, on en a déjà parlé, mais j'ai jamais retrouvé le txto pour vérifier, et j'ai d'ailleurs jamais essayé de le corriger +honte+ Mais tu as bien fait de le signaler ! **

**Affrontement entre Max et Kolia aux échecs... +s'effondre en larmes dans les bras de Dray+ **

**Pourquoi Sam veut pas essayer ? Pour l'amour de la science, il faut faire des sacrifices ! (sacrifice- tuer Max +se remet à pleurer+) Bien sur que Sept est aussi belle qu'Oleg est beau ! C'est notre n'Um internationale après tout ! Pourquoi le petit blond a tous les applaudissements ? Euh, Dmitri +regard innocent vers son russe+ euh, surement une coincidence ! lol, et puis, fallait bien que Lucius profite de la foule aussi, hein ! C'est pas un Malfoy pour rien ! Et puis la vainqueur, euh, si je te dis que ça a été très difficile de choisir, tu me crois +bat des cils d'un air angélique+**

**+plaint le malheureux Pippin et en profite que Blan est pas là pour compatir encore un peu plus+**

**En tout cas, comme toujours, merci de ton aide et de ton soutien, j'espère que ce dernier chapitre t'aura plu puisque tu le découvres comme tout lecteur 'normal' ! Et dis toi que si tu es fiere, c'est rien par rapport à la réciproque +lui offre la palme de la meilleure béta-béton+**

**Ness : Ma béta readeuse du chapitre ! Merci de te donner tant de mal ! Tu sais, ces temps-ci Sauron cause pas beaucoup, même si l'allusion à Morgoth l'a un peu requinqué, je m'inquiète, je me demande s'il couverait pas quelque chose ! Non, en fait, tu avais 4 mois pour la poster à peu près ! lol**

**+regarde le harem de Ness qui a gagné son pari et rougit+**

**Pour les concurrents, c'est vrai, on avait deja du en parler mais bon, ça interesse peut-être qqun ! lol. Le 1 : pas grand chose à en dire si ce n'est que j'ai emprunté Vassili à Werber. Le 2, Pavel (+ Netchev) sont une référence à Pavel Nedved, plus ou moins déformée même s'il n'est pas dans le harem, je l'aime beaucoup :). Le 3, Dmitri, évidemment en référence à Sychev. Bellet, c'est kazakh je crois, mais on a jamais su la vraie signification du juron ! (Bakhitzan étant pour l'ancien entraineur kazakh de mon frère). Le 5, Topain, c'est le nom d'un rouge-gorge que j'avais sauvé in extremis des griffes de mon chat ! Le 7, Maris pour Verpakovskis (dans ce contexte, le Russe étant Marat et le roumain Marian ! lol), et Ikev pour Iker Casillas. Le 8, Boris pour Boris Sanson et récemment (qui n'avait donc aucun rapport !) Andreievich pour Andriy Shevchenko. De même pour le 9 et Viktor pour Victor Hanescu. Donc voila comment replacer les gens qu'on aime aux hasards d'une fic ! lol **

**Donc voila la suite ! Merci pour ta review !**

**Skyblack4 : Je sais, j'écris lentement ! Et ce chapitre, j'en étais tellement mécontente que je l'ai totalement effacé pour le recommencer ! Pour tout dire, je suis assez contente de moi ! Oui, Lucius descend des Elfes, c'est fini d'expliciter dans ce chapitre ! Pour Sept et Sirius, ça ne les mènera, hélas nulle part, du moins que je sache ! En tout les cas, merci de tes encouragements et de tes compliments ! **

**Et merci à tous, lecteurs, revieweurs, amis et connaissances ! Ze vous z'aimeuh !**


	15. Epilogue

**Alors, un merci spécial à Albane, motiveuse de choc, correctrice et béta-reader, qui m'a aidée tout le long de cette fic et de mon parcours dans l'écriture, mais qui, faute aux vacances sans Internet, aura du laisser son rôle pour ces derniers chapitres à Nessa qui aura relevé la tâche avec brio, allant jusqu'à poster l'épilogue que vous avez sous les yeux. A toutes les deux, merci de votre aide.**

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Mrs Rowling, sauf certains personnages. L'histoire m'appartient avec quelques éléments empruntés à Albane, et quelques personnages inventés d'après des bases réelles.**

_"18 Mai 1975 : Le vent tournerait-il enfin ?_

_Hier, les Aurors de la Ligue Internationale ont pris l'avantage sur les Mangemorts de Vous-Savez-Qui pour la première fois depuis bientôt deux ans. Alors que des Mangemorts avaient attaqué une caserne et une Ecole d'Aurors en Sibérie, ceux-ci ont eu la chance de pouvoir rééquilibrer le combat. Après 2 heures de lutte acharnée, les Aurors ont pu prendre l'avantage grâce à l'arrivée de nombreux renforts. Bilan : 24 Morts (19 Mangemorts, 5 Aurors Russes), de nombreux blessés parmi les Aurors, mais un Mangemort a pu être capturé. Il est actuellement placé sous haute surveillance au Centre Hospitalier de Moscou, où il est actuellement soigné._

_D'après nos sources, il s'agirait d'un jeune homme Russe d'une quinzaine d'années. Une enquète est en cours pour pouvoir déterminer avec certitude son identité._

_Nous vous tiendrons bien évidemment au courant dans nos prochaines éditions de toute évolution de son état de santé et des interrogatoires qui ne manqueront pas de suivre à son rétablissement."_

_"20 Mai 1975 : Il ne parlera pas._

_Le jeune mangemort capturé lors de l'attaque en Sibérie ne pourra pas être interrogé comme l'espérait le Ministère. En effet, l'adolescent est décédé cette nuit, mort due aux blessures subies lors du combat contre les Aurors. Le jeune homme a pourtant su éveiller des sympathies, et donne cours à d'actuels débats animés : Un Mangemort de cet âge peut il être jugé responsable de ses actes ? Le jeune Russe ne connaîtra jamais la conclusion de la discution._

_Mais, le Ministère ne perd pas espoir quant à découvrir son identité, ce qui pourrait le mener à d'éventuelles arrestations, ou au moins enquètes."_

_"27 Juin 1975 : L'Anonyme ne l'est plus._

_Celui qui a été surnommé l'Anonyme depuis deux mois ne mérite plus ce surnom. En effet, le Ministre lui même en a fait la déclaration hier à la Presse, après la découverte de sa véritable identité. Néanmoins, on nous a fait mettre sous serment magique de ne rien dévoiler tant que toute l'affaire ne serait pas éclaircie. Apparemment, le Ministère s'attend à des interpellations dans les jours prochains."_

_"30 Juin 1975 : Coup de filet_

_C'est un véritable coup au moral que vient d'assener le Ministère de la Magie Russe à Voldemort en intervenant au beau milieu d'une de leurs réunions. Sur les 13 Mangemorts présents hier soir, 10 sont morts durant l'altercation, et 3 ont été emmenés à Azkaban (mis à disposition par le Ministère Anglais) dont une dans un état grave._

_Nous sommes maintenant autorisés à vous dévoiler le nom de celui qui est toujours surnommé Anonyme : il s'agissait d'un élève de Durmstrang de 15 ans, connu sous le nom de Nikolaï Kivilev. Sa mère a d'ailleurs été prise hier lors de l'intervention des Aurors. Une enquète est en cours quant au statut de la famille."_

_"2 Aout 1975 : Innocents_

_Ont été reconnus innocents lors des procès :Alberic et Mikhaïl Kivilev (respectivement père et frère jumeau de Nikolaï Kivilev, dit l'Anonyme) (tandis que les 2 frères de sa mère et elle-même ont été reconnus Mangemorts et condamnés à perpétuité à la prison), Anspraklös Malfoy, et à titre posthume Max Omatos (accusé d'être Mangemort alors qu'il était professeur à l'école de Durmstrang, il a été innocenté après que l'accusante, Anna Kivileva ait été soumise au Veritaserum. C'est par cette même méthode que les autres accusés du jour ont vu leur sort se décider, sauf pour Anspraklös Malfoy dont l'innocence a été assurée par le Ministère de la Magie Britannique). La suite des procès dès mardi prochain."_

Je ferme finalement ce cahier où j'ai collé les articles. J'ai toujours du mal à croire que Kolia ait été un Mangemort. Mais surtout, je ne peux pas croire qu'il est mort. Ca faisait de longs mois que je n'avais plus eu de nouvelles de lui, mais je n'aurai pas pu envisager de pareilles hypothèses. Celui que j'ai longtemps considéré comme l'un de mes meilleurs amis m'a trahi. C'est les larmes aux yeux que je ferme mon coeur et cette partie de ma vie, j'ai appris la trahison, mon enfance est finie.

FIN

**RAR **

**La Folleuh : Oui ma disciple, c'est la fin. Fini, fini. Epilogue publié, c'est le point de non-retour. Et si c'était bien,alors, je suis heureuse que ça t'ait plu ! Je sais bien que je suis la meilleure, je me le dis et me répète sans arrêt tous les jours, mais c'est réconfortant que les autres me le disent aussi ! ;) Oui, le chap précédent était dur et triste, l'épilogue ne l'est pas beaucoup moins d'ailleurs, et j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire ! Qui pourra dire un jour avoir vu le Maître du monde pleurer sur la mort d'un de ses personnages ? Bonnes vacances à toi aussi ! Je touche du bois pour tes résultats ! Merci Disciple !**

**Skyblack4 : Bien sur, tout est de sa faute, à Voldemort ! Surtout le rhume ! Triste, oui, au point que je pleurais de devoir tuer mon Max ! Si Sirius reverra ses amis de Suède, tu as une partie de la réponse ici, et dans les Korndrov d'Albane, on sait qu'il est resté en contact avec Oleg. Le reste... J'espère ne pas t'avoir trop fait pleurer en lisant cette dernière partie, je ne sais pas si cette fic va me manquer, mais je ne peux pas nier que pour l'instant, je me sens bizarre ! Je te remercie de tes compliments et de tes encouragements, je suis bien consciente d'écrire particulièrement lentement, et je m'en excuse. Je te souhaite aussi bon courage pour ta fic que j'ai commencé à lire aujourd'hui et que je terminerai et reviewerai en revenant. Merci Sky !**

**Ness +écoute le silence pesant+caresse sans y faire attention Chewie et réfléchit à cette dernière RAR+pleure avec Ness+ Ma Ness, oui, c'est triste ! Enfin, oui, si, non, enfin, j'en sais rien, je sais plus. Tes La suite et ton harcèlement moral vont me manquer ! Mais je compte sur toi pour continuer sur mes autres fics ! Remplacer Bane, tu l'avais déjà fait plusieurs fois ! Pour le 1er chap de Théo, pour la correction que j'avais perdue... je savais que tu pouvais le faire avec de la qualité ! Je confie pas mes chefs-d'oeuvre à n'importe qui ! lol **

**Très jolie rime ma Nessie ! **

**Tu me fais rougir ! Ca me fait plaisir de savoir que les émotions que j'essaie de faire passer dans mes chapitres arrivent à bon port, que ce soit la lourdeur de l'atmosphère, la tristesse ou un moment d'humour pour ne pas finir sur du dark uniquement ! Pour ce qui est de Sausau, je ne sais pas, mais il a intérêt a me le présenter si jamais c'est le cas ! Cris,j'espère que tu feras bonne oeuvre de ces bouteilles et que tu partageras ! **

**La suite de Théo, je ne sais pas quand elle arrivera, mais ce qui est sur c'est que le chapitre commencera et devrait bien avancer pendant les vacances ! **

**Revenons en à nos sorciers, oui, moi aussi, je m'étais habituée à la Suède, d'ailleurs, je trouve que Poudlard tombe un peu comme un cheveu sur la soupe, et c'est un des éléments qui m'avaient obligée à recommencer le chap. Tortureuse de lecteurs, je sais pas, mais de personnages, ça m'a l'air bien parti en effet ! Ma carrière de romancière, marchera-t-elle ? Aucune idée ! La question étant vais-je la tenter ! lol Mais si tu me garantis déjà une lectrice... ;)**

**Pour ce qui est de citer le harem, ce n'est pas vraiment volontaire, mais quand tu as besoin de noms, des fois, il ne faut pas être original ! Mais je relève avec plaisir ton défi, et mon neurone cogite déjà avec délice la façon dont je vais le mettre ! De toute façon, quand on case Mowgli dans une fic du Lord, on peut caser quasiment n'importe quoi ! lol**

**Qui a dit de Rogue a des amis ! Je crois pas l'avoir dit ! Simplement qu'ils étaient cinq dont Rogue ! lol (mais je peux me tromper )**

**Je ne peux tout simplement pas écrire autant de chaps que Bane, et d'un, je suis sur une période beaucoup plus courte que la sienne, de deux, je fais des chaps plus longs et de 3, ben, c'est Bane et pas moi ! lol**

**"une enfance une vie 2 : La vengeance de Sirius... Sirius est de retour et il est pas content" +pliée en quatre+ C'est pas vraiment prévu ! D'ailleurs, j'aurais entre rien et pas grand chose à y raconter ! Pour ce quie est d'une version longue, je crois pas non plus que ça soit à l'ordre du jour ! Même si l'idée de la fin alternative m'a été proposée hier par La Folleuh ! **

**Ensuite, on ne dit pas qu'une review est nulle, c'est pô vrai, elle est belle, gentille, m'a fait rire et fait plaisir ! Alors merci ma Nessouille, à toi et au harem ! **


End file.
